Second Best
by HerEyes
Summary: Maybe it was a mistake, but it sure didn't feel like one. Because with Quinn, things felt a lot more 'right' than with Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

-0-

The first time she saw her, she felt it.

Never before in her whole life she thought she could feel like that.

It was all there. It was all on those eyes and so beautiful face.

She was more, so much more than just an ordinary girl. There was definitely something about that woman.

It was the first time they met, but she was one hundred percent sure that she wasn't the only one feeling that strong connection. Santana could feel eyes on her since they got there, since they got to that small 'High School friends reunion' that Brittany insisted her to go.

She finally met all of her wife's friends, but it was just one girl who catched her attention, who draw her, who hypnotized her.

She had never seen a woman like her. Her every move, every lingering gaze, every word spoken from those perfect pink lips, every small and sweet laugh, invited Santana to sin.

It was wrong though, in all possible ways, but she was powerless with the woman's spell.

Santana was married, happily married indeed.

And there she was, wanting so badly to kiss the lips of her wife's friend.

Maybe someone put something in her drink? Because Santana never had looked at someone other than Brittany like that. Hell she was even wanting this mysterious girl more than her own wife at that precise moment.

She was fascinating

She was intrigued

She was classy

And most of all, she was gorgeous. Fuck she was perfect.

She was dying to know more about her. Everything.

She wasn't stupid, she saw the signs. That girl was looking at her in _that_ way too. Santana knew very well when someone was giving her the eyes. It was definitely something behind. She could feel her heart wildly beating in her chest with every look she was giving her.

She didn't understand why Brittany didn't introduce them earlier.

Maybe the fact that her wife's friend was some kind of travel writer was something that influenced. But apparently, and from what she heard, the girl was there to stay for good.

And she felt oddly happy about it.

She tried to pull all that undeniable attraction to the side though. Because hello, she was married and her wife was right next to her while she was fantasizing with another girl.

And she wasn't just a girl either. She was her _friend, _her high school friend.

So she tried, really hard to not look at her for the rest of the evening. Because it was extremely wrong of her.

But those hazel eyes never stopped looking back at her. With a subtle and shy smile playing on her lips, leaving Santana even more hypnotized and wondering how those lips would taste like.

-0-

The second time she saw her, it happened.

It had been about two months since she met the woman.

Quinn

So far, the most flawless human being for Santana. Words could never do justice to her.

Her name often crossed her mind while having sex with Brittany or just kissing her, which left Santana feeling highly guilty afterwards.

Many times she would just close her eyes thinking about other blonde under her. And she wanted that to stop. Because really, she had seen her just once.

But she couldn't help it. The girl's face was constantly in her mind. How not? She was gorgeous, even maybe, ten times more beautiful and interesting than her own wife. She really didn't want to entertain that thought, but it was as difficult as stop breathing.

So when Brittany suggested that once again, she needed to accompany her to another 'High School friends get together' she was nervous. Because she didn't want to see Quinn again.

In fact, she wanted it. She wanted so badly to see her that that's why she couldn't see her.

It wasn't right.

She's been married for two months. Together with Brittany for almost three years. So no, it wasn't right.

But well, alcohol makes things easy. It's almost a law.

Because drink after drink. Laugh after laugh, she started to feel at ease.

She was standing right next to Quinn. She was between Quinn and Brittany, how tragic is that? But she didn't care at the time, really. Not at all. All she could think about was how Quinn's arm was brushing slightly against hers. She could feel how a small spark was crossing her body and settling in her stomach everytime this would happen.

Santana didn't want to move, despite the fact that she knew very well that she shouldn't be feeling those things with another woman. It just felt so great that she didn't want to move, because she knew that those things where only because of Quinn.

Her arm was so soft, and her smell was heady. Everything about this girl was screaming for Santana. Her sweet laugh, her deep stares, the intentional small brush of her hand against Santana's. Everything was telling Santana something.

She just wanted to feel that beautiful woman, in any damn way.

And after minutes, she lost it. She lost all her will power.

She wasn't even talking with Quinn, they all were wrapped in a group conversation but the stares between them, kept coming. And so, she tasted the water.

She subtle excuse herself and walked outside the apartment, leaving the door half open.

Santana was almost sure that Quinn was going to follow her. She knew she was coming. If she wasn't imagined everything in her mind, she would.

And her question was answered the moment she heard the main door.

Brittany didn't follow her, but someone else did.

She looked to the side, and there Quinn was, standing two feet away from her. Looking insanely hot in a black dress.

"Hey" She said in a low voice.

Her throat was dry of pure nervousness and anxiety, because Quinn was there for a reason too.

Santana wasn't sure anymore of what she was doing, she was just acting for instinct, just like she used to do before Brittany.

So with the way that the girl who had been in her mind for weeks was looking at her, and with the way that the same girl was slowly approaching her, she just couldn't take it anymore.

Santana met her halfway and planted her lips on her. Pushing her against the wall and kissing her hard, receiving a groan from her.

She was finally feeling Quinn's lips against her own, and God, if it was one of the best kisses she have ever had. It was unreal.

The girl's sweet taste, the girl's hands in her hair, bringing Santana closer. It was everything she thought, Quinn was intoxicating. Her lips were intoxicating, her tongue was intoxicating.

She was kissing Santana back like she needed her. The way they were kissing was as if they were some couple who hadn't seen each other in months.

How could a simple kiss feel like that? She really didn't want to stop kissing Quinn, never.

It was overwhelming, terrifying, dreamed, all at once.

But Santana needed to breathe. And so she pulled slightly away from her, breaking that intense kiss. She took a panting breath, breathing the girl's scent and trying to sort her thoughts, but Quinn barely gave her time because her lips were already on hers again.

And she kissed her back with the same intensity and passion, forgetting that she was cheating on her wife that was inside the apartment.

All that was on her in that moment was Quinn, all of what she could feel was Quinn, nothing else mattered to her.

Her hands were grabbing her waist, keeping her in place against the wall while Quinn's hands were lost in her hair. Many emotions were taking over her body. Santana never thought that someone could be capable of making her feel like that. But it was happening. All the cheesy things she heard in movies were real, apparently.

This girl was something else.

After minutes, Quinn was the one who pulled away, opening her eyes and smiling at Santana who had her eyes still closed.

She gave Santana a long kiss, resting her lips on her for several seconds before walking back inside without saying a word. Leaving Santana outside, with her heart beating loud in her chest as the beam of reality washed over her.

She had just cheated on her wife. And she wasn't regretting it at all.

-0-

The third time she saw her, Santana crossed a point of no return.

It was Quinn's birthday.

She hadn't seen the girl since that passionate and dreamed kiss outside the apartment of Brittany's friend three weeks ago. And well, Quinn's friend too.

She really wanted to regret what they did, but Santana couldn't bring herself to do just that. How could she if it was something that she really wanted? How could she regret when after three weeks, Quinn's lips were all that she wanted to taste again.

She knew she shouldn't want Quinn like that, but God, Santana was really craving her. All she could think at nights when she closed her eyes was the blonde. All of her.

So when Brittany invited her to her friend's birthday, at first she had said no, but then Brittany said that it was Quinn's birthday and she was on her feet in a matter of seconds.

She didn't plan on kissing her again. She just wanted to see her.

But when Brittany was in Quinn's bathroom, she felt a soft hand grabbing hers and pulling her outside, far away from all the drunk people.

And so, it happened again.

Quinn's lips were on hers once again but this time, it felt different.

This time the kiss was slow, passionate and with mixed emotions.

She felt alive. She could feel her heart stop... and then beating, and then stop again. Quinn's lips were making feel her thousand of new things. Thousand of things she didn't even know existed.

The last thing she wanted was the kiss to stop, so she groaned when Quinn pulled away from her.

The blonde's hands were firmly on Santana's face though. One softly stroking the hair just behind her ear, and the other caressing her cheek. And Quinn looked at her so tenderly that made Santana feel a warmth right in her chest.

Who was this girl?

Santana just couldn't take it and leaned in to kiss her again, forgetting once again that her wife was inside.

But Quinn turned slightly her head so Santana kissed her just in the corner of her mouth.

Santana looked at her confused but then Quinn gave her a playful smile, biting her lip.

It was like a drug, because Santana really couldn't endure seeing her biting her lip. She was right there so she could do it for her.

She leaned once again but Quinn stopped her, looking to the side to make sure no one had left her apartment.

"Come back here at 3:00 am" Quinn said looking back at Santana. And she frowned, because she didn't understand. Or maybe she did understand, but she wanted to hear it. Quinn leaned in, kissing her lips briefly, but taking Santana's breath away nonetheless, then she tilted her head to speak in her ear, brushing her lips there "You can give me my birthday present later"

Santana had to hold back a whimper. Because Quinn's hot breath, her soft hands in her face, her lips against her ear, and Quinn's small waist in her arms, was too much.

She didn't had a chance to answer her though, because Quinn was inside once she opened her eyes again.

* * *

Santana had quit the random hookups. Since Brittany, things changed for her.

And it had been alright. Everything was alright. But since Quinn, there wasn't anything more tempting than get back to her old self.

She didn't think about it twice. She gladly took the offer.

She left her and Brittany's apartment silently at 2:30 am, heading straight to Quinn's apartment.

Maybe it was wrong. Hell it was wrong. But she didn't care.

Once the party was over and they were back at home, all she could do was think about Quinn. But she wasn't going, she convinced herself and she wasn't going to go there.

But that strong and deep desire won. More easily than what she thought.

She drove late at night, fast.

Santana only thought the whole ride there about those eyes, those lips, sweet and warm tongue. Everything in her mind was Quinn.

So when she finally arrived to the place she had been just hours earlier. She quickly knocked the door. And what she saw increased the need she felt for that perfect and mysterious woman.

She was just in her underwear looking at her with a smirk, she knew what was coming.

Santana wasted no time and quickly entered the apartment closing the door behind her, kissing Quinn hard and walking them to where she thought was her room, and luckily, she guessed right.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Turns out, it wasn't anything more mesmerising than topping Quinn, with her fingers deep inside of her, with her head back against the pillow, her eyes squeezed shut and nails against Santana's back, pulling her closer. It was mesmerising, it was fascinating. And Santana was an addict. She was already addicted to her. Quinn was something so new to Santana, and she wanted to keep exploring her.

The sensation of that woman under her, panting and whimpering her name against her lips was like a dream.

But sadly, once the dream was over, reality came back.

Santana didn't feel guilty, neither Quinn. But she knew what they did was wrong.

She could never forget how those lips taste, how great it felt have her fingers between her thighs, how those hazel eyes were looking at her. How gently their hands touched each other's body.

She wasn't going to forget that any time soon. But she needed to go. She needed to get the hell out of there because she had just cheated on Brittany.

A kiss was something, but sex. Sex was something else.

She lifted up of bed, ignoring Quinn's confused look and putting on her clothes.

"This can't happen again" She whispered, not quite brave to turn around and look at Quinn.

They both wanted it, and they both did it. So now it was over right?

"I know" Her sweet voice made Santana turn around, and it was just as fascinating as before.

Her blonde hair was slightly untidy, her eyes were shiny, making them look more intense. Making them look unique, with something powerful behind. Or perhaps she was just looking at her in that way.

The sheets were covering just above her small but desirable breast and her whole face was saying 'I just had sex'.

In Santana's eyes, she looked gorgeous.

How can someone be so damn beautiful? Santana was almost about to jump on bed again. Almost.

But her phone sounding prevented her to do just that. And ironically, it was Brittany, surely wondering where the hell is her wife.

She gave one more look at Quinn, who was staring back at her with a smile. A small smile but a smile nonetheless.

"I won't say anything" Quinn said before Santana could have a chances to leave.

"Neither do I" Santana said shaking her head. They stared at each other for long seconds, as if they were memorizing every inch of their faces. Santana gave her a smile, matching Quinn's smile and finally, she left the room.

She was worried and disapointed on herself of what she did to Brittany. But that big grin on her face was saying otherwise.

Maybe it was a mistake, but it sure didn't feel like one. Because with Quinn, things felt a lot more 'right' than with Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2

-0-

She didn't understand how this could happen to her, she didn't realize the weight of the situation until now, she was clueless, or so she wanted to think.

Santana felt stupid, the stupidest woman alive. But most of all, she felt scared.

She has tried it all, everything. She tried to go out with Brittany more often, almost everyday. She tried to work harder in her job, which it's say something, because the police department always has a lot of work. She tried to occupy her mind in a lot of activities, but it was useless. Everything around her seemed to be related to Quinn.

She was missing her.

She missed Quinn like crazy. She missed her soft lips against her own, her sweet taste. She missed those hands, softly touching her body, she missed her smile, and the way her eyes looked at her, she missed everything about that night.

And it was pathetic.

She was hopeless and stuck in memories. In thoughts and dreams about another girl while her wife was lying next to her on bed. And for months, she remained stuck. Three months to be exact, with endless questions about all those what if's.

What if she hadn't gone to that stupid High School reunion?

What would have happened if she hadn't pleased her desires?

What would have happened if she hadn't drunk so much?

Or better yet...

What if she just go to Quinn's apartment again?

It was insane, but her heart was no longer beating for Brittany, her hands weren't craving to touch her skin anymore. Brittany's lips weren't the ones she wanted to kiss. She didn't see now in Brittany, what she saw on her years ago.

And maybe it had been like that since a long time ago. But ever since Quinn, everything was clear.

She shouldn't be surprised though, because never in Santana's life someone had had such an impact on her so quickly. Quinn sure as hell made an interesting appearance in her life, because she couldn't forget her now.

And after several days of dying inside with want, she gave in.

It was getting hard with each passing day. She just wanted to quench the madness.

Santana didn't go home on thursday night, instead, she went to another's blonde home. She was just tired of wanting her again and not function well because of that.

So she just went there.

Maybe one more night with her could stop that strong need. Perhaps one more time... it will be enough, right?

It needs to be.

So she drove there, anxious and nervous.

She was happy just knowing that she was going to see the girl again, everything within her was happiness and anxiety.

However, her heart made a strange skip when she saw a muscular and big blond boy leaving Quinn's apartment. And she frowned upon seeing the long hug they gave each other. It was more than just a friendly hug for her taste, but it wasn't romantic either. It was kind of weird, or that was what Quinn's face expressed.

None of them saw her, luckily. She just waited next to the stairs until the guy left and Quinn closed the door.

For a mysterious reason she was pissed off at him, who knows why. It was just something about him that didn't convinced Santana.

Who was him anyway? Why was he hugging Quinn?

Well it didn't matter though, because she was there to solve other issues.

So she took a deep breath, walked to Quinn's door, and knocked.

They already had done it once, they could easily do it again. That was what Santana was hoping for. Because her mind was already thinking on ways to get Quinn naked.

And the moment the door opened, she was met with hazel eyes. She was met with a frown and mischievous smile, and with some curiosity behind.

"Hi" Quinn said without stop smiling. And Santana was melting already, her body and heart were living again. "I saw you there" The blonde goddess tilted her head indicating to where Santana was seconds ago.

And oddly enough, Santana blushed. Because she really thought that they hadn't seen her waiting like a psycho while they were talking.

"I didn't want to interrupt" She shrugged, rather impatient.

Quinn looked at her, trying to believe her lie, but with a smile still playing on her face.

Santana just wanted to jump her right there. She was seriously the prettiest girl alive, Wonderfully beautiful. And that smile was mesmerizing.

How could so much prettiness fit in just one person? It was impossible.

But apparently Quinn had a way to make everything possible.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked Santana, reaching up her hands, and smoothly touching Santana's arm, slightly brushing her fingers.

Santana was sure that Quinn knew why she was there. One hundred percent sure actually.

So without wasting time, she leaned forward kissing Quinn's lips, kissing her lips fiercely while their hands started to roam for her bodies in no time.

She couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips, because it had been months since the last time. And Quinn's lips were more kissable than ever. Her body was more perfect than ever, and her taste was more delicious than ever.

And just like that, it happened again.

Once the door was closed they frantically walked to Quinn's room, without breaking the kiss. Clothes were flying for all the apartment in just seconds, and soon enough, they both were panting, moaning and sighing each other's name.

And It was mind blowing... beyond perfect.

Quinn was a sex goddess, she gave Santana everything she wanted and more. And so did she, for the loud whimpers leaving Quinn's mouth, she would say that she gave the girl a good orgasm, _again_.

Santana thought that this was what she needed, she really thought that having Quinn for one last time would be enough, but it was quite the opposite. Because now she was an addict. Now she wasn't so sure if she could stop this.

She knew she came back here to taste once again that drug, with the hope to heal herself after this. But it turns out that now, she was deep into it.

And it wasn't just sex anymore.

It wasn't just the pleasure of having her fingers deep inside of her, it wasn't the way those lips kissed her, it wasn't that fascinating smile, gorgeous eyes. It was more than that, so much more. She could felt it, she felt a connection, and once again, and for the way Quinn was looking at her right now, she knew she wasn't the only one thinking about that.

Her heart lit up in the most powerful way while having sex with her. Her body was burning and her soul was happy again.

Quinn covered herself with the sheets, looking at Santana with a dreamed smile and tired, bright eyes.

Santana didn't smile back at her though, but her heart did.

"Who was that guy?"

It wasn't as if she cared or anything, but she was curious. And when Santana was curious, she just had to ask.

"My boyfriend" Quinn said in a low voice, settling better on bed and breaking eye contact.

Santana didn't expected that answer, and her face was reflecting it.

Something nasty and heavy settled in her chest, in the tip of her heart.

Quinn had a boyfriend? Since when?

Well it wasn't any of her business anyway, it wasn't her place to even ask anything. So she shook her head, she shook her head and stood up from bed, collecting her clothes and quickly putting them on.

So that boy was her boyfriend? Really?

Santana didn't understand why.

Why would a girl like her, be with a boy like him?

She was hating him so much rigth now, and it was stupid, because she shouldn't care. But she really prefered Quinn single, without hands touching her.

"That was fun" Quinn's gentle voice echoed in the room, making Santana lift her head to see her.

And it was a mistake, because again, she was about to jump on bed with her, it was irresistible. Santana couldn't understand how Quinn could be so irresistible all the time.

"It was" She said nonchalance, getting back to put her boots on.

She needed to get out of there, she needed to go home with her wife.

And she really needed to get Quinn out of her system.

"Is this going to happen again?" Santana lifted up her head upon hearing that question, Quinn eyes were looking at her hopefully.

She would love to, she would love to stay here with her and keep having sex actually.

But she couldn't, because this was wrong, and she just cheated on her wife once again. With her friend no less.

"This was the last time" She firmly said.

Santana gave Quinn one last look and the blonde just nodded with something behind those beautiful eyes, and Santana looked back at her, trying to decipher what that look meant, but after failed attempts she quickly turned around and in seconds, she was out of there. With thousand of thoughts running in her head.

But just like the first time, she wasn't regretting what she did, because she still could feel Quinn's soft lips on her own. And that was enough for her, at least for the time being.

* * *

_28 days later_

How can someone stop wanting something destinated to never be yours? Something forbidden.

How can she stop thinking, craving and missing so much something? How can you tell your mind what to dream and what not? Is it possible to just rip out from her heart certain memories? A certain _person._

Those were the recurring questions in Santana's head.

Four weeks, almost a whole month has passed. twenty eight days. And all that was on her mind was Quinn.

All she could do those days was compare. Compare Brittany's kisses, compare Brittany's touches, compare Brittany's smile, compare Brittany's scent, compare how her heart seemed dead next to the blonde with blue eyes, and how it seemed to go back to life with another person.

Santana's job, was hard indeed. The police department was struggling with a lot of work. Struggling with all California's delinquent, in addition to maintaining order on the streets. So Santana's mind was always busy, her head was always distracted on the streets. But everytime her shift ended, she knew she had to go back home, something she didn't look forward. She never wanted to go back home now, which was stupid, because every human being was always happy to go back home after work.

So why not her?

The answer was clear though, and she knew it. She just didn't want to acknowledge the fact.

So she remained with that unknowledge for the rest of week.

Greeting Brittany with a kiss and smiling at her with a fake smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For her luck, her wife hasn't talking about going to another party with her High School friends, because that would mean seeing Quinn again. Quinn and her new boyfriend, maybe.

She still couldn't understand why Quinn would be with someone so, awful. Because let's face it, the girl was gorgeous, and she really knew what to do in bed.

But it wasn't any of Santana's business, she couldn't think like that. She just needed to focus on Brittany, who's birthday was coming.

She needed to focus on get her wife a great gift and retake their love. That's what she needed to do.

And she did.

For three more days, she tried really hard to focus all her will power on wipe out the memories related to some blonde goddess with hazel eyes.

And it worked, at least mostly of the hours she was conscious, because sadly, she couldn't control her dreams.

That was the only irritating thing in those three days.

However, all her attempts to keep her mind off Quinn went down when Brittany said a saturday morning that they were going to go out with some friends.

She didn't say names, but the only friends Brittany had were her high school friends.

So it was safe to say that she was going to see Quinn that night.

She tried to say that she didn't want to go, because she wasn't sure if seeing Quinn again was a smart idea. But Brittany insisted, and honestly, she really wanted to see the girl.

She wanted to see Quinn badly, so all her effort went away in just a second when she said okay.

It's not as if she could control what her body wants either. Her body wants what her body wants, that's it.

So they dressed up fancy, they apply make up and some nice perfume and went to that club where Brittany's friends would go. She was anxious to see Brittany's so beautiful friend again.

So when they finally got there, her heart was beating loud in her ears, her breathing quickened and her hands were sweating.

Brittany even asked her if everything was fine when they were entering the club. And she said she was, because why wouldn't she?

But truth was, she wasn't. She was far from okay.

Even more now with Quinn's eyes and smile glued on her. Even more with Quinn's friendly hug to greet them and telling her that she could sit next to her with bright eyes.

She didn't know she could be this happy by just looking into Quinn's eyes. She could look into those eyes all night, without doing anything else.

She didn't care about the rest of the group talking and laughing around the big table or sitting between her wife and the woman who is been in her mind for months.

And she sure didn't care about Quinn's hand subtle resting on her thigh with her stupid boyfriend sitting next to her.

She was enjoying it actually.

She was enjoying it so much, that she even placed her hand over hers, finally feeling the other girl's smooth skin.

"I'm glad to see you" Quinn's whispered in her ear after a few minutes, when alcohol was seizing.

And it set her body on fire.

Her hot breath, her hand softly touching her thigh, her addictive scent. It was all too much for Santana.

She squeezed Quinn's hand, quickly excusing herself telling Brittany she was going to the bathroom, but loud enough so Quinn could hear it.

She walked to the restroom, and since it was a really expensive club, it had four different restrooms, so it wasn't full.

And she waited, again. Because she was sure someone was going to follow her.

She waited outside the hallway, just outside the doors.

And sure enough, she could see from afar Quinn approaching her. With a big, sexy grin planted on her face, making Santana smile as well.

She took Quinn's hand in hers, already feeling an overwhelming electricity.

They entered the restroom, checking if someone was there or not, and luckily, it was empty.

Quinn quickly closed the door behind her, walking the few step of distance and crashing their lips together.

Santana's whole world was in Quinn's hands once again. She was at Quinn's mercy.

She hugged Quinn by her small waist, pressing their bodies closer as their lips started to catch up in those days they didn't see each other.

It was all so magical, maybe it wasn't the best place to make out with someone, but it didn't matter. Santana was just happy to kiss those lips again, to have Quinn's waist in her arms.

Their tongues touched and that was when she saw fireworks. Maybe for the sweet taste of Quinn's tongue or for the way her hands were rubbing the back of her neck so damn gentle, maybe for the enthusiasm with which the blonde was kissing her, or maybe just because she was Quinn.

Who knows? The things was that Santana had never feel this much with just a kiss.

She really missed her, apparently.

They pulled away from each other after what seemed like forever and Quinn locked her eyes with her, Santana didn't bring herself to look away. It was mesmerizing the sight, Quinn's red lips slightly parted with an adorable blush on her cheeks.

"Can I go to your apartment later?" Santana blurted out the words before knowing it.

She just couldn't help herself.

But judging by Quinn's small giggled she just asked the right question.

"Yeah, you can" Quinn smiled before leaning again, closing the gap between them and kissing Santana, but this time, it was more calmer, more slow, more intimate.

"What about your boyfriend?" Santana asked in between kisses, not wanting to pull away from the girl.

She has waited long enough after all.

"He has his own apartment" Quinn replied her, pulling slightly away, analyzing Santana's expression with such determination in her eyes, but with a smile still playing on her lips.

Quinn was definitely something else.

She slowly leaned again kissing the blonde, without worrying how much time they have been absent already. She just needed those lips pressed against her own as much as she needed air.

Santana knew she was playing with fire, but she just couldn't think rationally at the moment, not with Quinn's tongue inside her mouth.

So afterwards, they agreed at what time Santana should be at Quinn's apartment and they parted ways, Santana walking out first.

The night didn't go as fast as she would have wanted though. Quinn's boyfriend, some boy named Sam, couldn't take her hands and big mouth off her. It was a normal thing to do, and she shouldn't care, because she and Quinn were just fooling around, cheating their respectives partners just to have good sex.

Or that was what she kept saying to herself.

But that wasn't so clear with that awful feeling in the tip of her stomach, wanting to kill that fish face who was currently Quinn's boyfriend.

She ignored it though, she danced and talked with Brittany and her friends all evening, trying not to look at the lovely couple. She was going to have her moment with Quinn a few more hours anyway, besides, Quinn's hand remained on her thigh the whole night, occasionally caressing her skin with her talented fingers.

Brittany didn't deserve this, Santana was sure.

Because nonetheless, she was a good person, a good wife. The problem was purely hers. It was her and her selfish sin.

It wasn't right.

But when she found herself hours later knocking on Quinn's apartment, when she found Quinn's lips once again against her own. She couldn't think of say one thing that was wrong, because everything was wonderful.

It seemed like Quinn knew her body like the back of her hand, and the same happened with Santana. Their bodies were in perfect sync with the need of the other.

It was fascinating.

This time, Santana went down on Quinn, and she lost it. She lost herself in everything that was Quinn and her sweet taste. She knew she was lost this time. She knew it was getting hard to stop this with every new thing she learned and discovered of Quinn.

Even more now, because they were crossing another level when they both catched their breaths and watched each other's face, with their eyes saying so many things.

Santana didn't go right away this time, they curled up on their sides, but slowly getting closer until their bodies were touching again, and Santana didn't hesitate to put her arm around Quinn's waist, kissing her lips.

It was a sweet moment, and she didn't want it to stop any time soon.

But they had to pull away, however. Because the doorbell was ringing and a male voice was heard.

"Quinn baby, open the door" Sam's voice called from outside.

And Quinn sighed, she sighed before looking at Santana guilty, and with some disappointed mixed with fear in her eyes "You'll have to hide, he can't know about this" She said standing up, putting on some clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

-0-

"Your lip looks really bad honey" Brittany said walking inside their big room, already changed into her pj and ready to jump into bed, or Santana.

The brunette had a really bad day at work though, some bad guys were trying to steal the purse of a really old lady in the streets. Santana thought that people like them were almost extinct, but no apparently.

How in the world two young guys could think that attacking a woman probably in her lates sixty was a good idea. Why didn't they just work to have their own money? Delinquents are always so selfish.

Luckily Santana was there to stop everything. For her bad luck though, she was alone. Her partner decided in the worst moment go to the police station to arrange some things for the night.

But she was Santana, she thought she could handle herself very well. She just needed to apply all those classes inside the academy, but they were both big men who seemed ready for anything. In the end though, she could arrest the guys, but not before receiving some good punches in her arm and face.

So here she is now, with a big amount of ice against her bottom lip, trying to minimize the pain given the small cut on it.

And to make things worse, Brittany's parents wants them to have dinner at their place next week. Definitely not something she looks forward to.

"You have nice lips, fleshy lips" Brittany suggests as she make her way towards Santana who is lying on bed already "But tonight they look even more full"

Santana rolled her eyes just when her wife made herself comfortable inside the covers. Today hasn't been a good day at all.

And it might or might not has to be, too, with a certain beautiful blonde who apparently had something else to do with her boyfriend instead of meeting her.

To Santana, it seems like it was just yesterday when she had to sneak out of Quinn's apartment because her currently boyfriend decided just in that precise moment that it was a better idea to stay in Quinn's apartment with her than alone in his house.

It wasn't hard to get out of Quinn's house without Sam seeing her, what it was hard was leave Quinn's warm bed and her kisses so soon.

But all of that was five days ago, and she hasn't seen Quinn since then.

To say she was moody would be an understatement. She was really mad, with the world. With her wife even.

She just couldn't help the need, the want that Quinn seemed to bring out of her. She was craving Quinn's lips, and today, just when she thought that it was a good idea to look for Quinn's phone in her wife's contacts and found the courage to text her and ask her if they could see each other again, Quinn turned her down. Because her fish face boyfriend was with her.

"What if..." Brittany found Santana's hip with her hand, and she smoothly started to touch her under her shirt "I make you feel better?" She asked before kissing her cheek.

"I'm not feeling well right now Britt" Santana gentle added, pulling Brittany's hand off her.

"Poor baby" She kissed Santana's lips before settling herself on her side of the bed.

This was getting old.

Santana knew she wasn't as much in love with Brittany like she were years ago. She didn't even know if she was in love at all. Some days she feels like she really loves the girl, others days she hardly can stand her presence.

And she knew something was really wrong about that.

"Good night sweetheart" The endearing nickname made Santana roll her eyes again. Brittany kissed her goodnight before cuddling closer next to her.

"Good night" Santana answered her.

But sleep didn't come as easy as others days, she stayed awake watching TV for two more hours, her mind and thoughts didn't want to leave her alone, and just when she was falling into a well needed sleep, her phone rang. A new message that she quickly opened to read it.

**-Tomorrow night?-**

Two simple words reflected in a question that changed her night in a matter of seconds.

She fell asleep with a big smile on her face, already wanting to be tomorrow.

* * *

In Santana's opinion the night light has always made everything more mesmerizing somehow, with the moon illuminating just the right places, highlighting its natural beauty, _her_ natural beauty. She touches soft skin with the tip of her fingers, almost afraid of touching her properly or touching her in any other way she didn't like it and wake up from this dream. Her fingers touch with determination every inch of smooth skin. Her back, her small arms, slim waist.

Santana hated people's hair touching her, in any part of her body. But right now, with long blonde locks all over her face, invading her nose with her vanilla smell, she couldn't bring herself to care. She was enjoying it actually.

She was enjoying Quinn's hand caressing her stomach as well, with a gentleness that was distracting.

"How is my officer feeling now?" She asked amused, her voice muffled by Santana's neck giving the brunette goosebumps when she planted a sweet kiss there.

"Much better" Santana happily answered her, because she really couldn't feel better.

The first thing she did today after work was go straight to Quinn's apartment, she made up an excuse telling Brittany that she was going to work until ten that day, that way she would have about four entire hours with Quinn.

When she arrived, the moment that door opened, she was met with a flawless smile and playful eyes.

They didn't even say hello, Quinn just took Santana's hand leading her to her room where quickly their lips found the way to each other and they were once again, wrapped in a dream, because all of this still feels surreal for Santana. Almost too unreal.

The moment was perfect, every kiss and touch was everything that Santana had been dreaming about, but of course it felt thousand of times better to actually doing it in real life. With Quinn moaning her name, panting and whispering in the dark of the the room, with Quinn's fingernails buried in her back just because she needed to hold into something, with her legs tangled and with her fingers deep inside of her. It was what Santana needed in order to function well again, it was like waking up again after being in a deep sleep for days.

They didn't give each other any break, Santana wasn't going to stop kissing the girl any time soon, she's been missing her a lot lately, more than what she would like to admit.

But their bodies can't handle so much pleasure in one go, they can't just have sex all night without stopping for a few minutes, sadly so, it is impossible.

So they were now trying to catch their breaths, while still holding onto each other with Quinn's body above Santana, they look like any couple would do after three rounds in a row. But they weren't a couple, far from it.

"Why I didn't see you before?" Santana blurted out in the middle of a comfortable silence. She didn't even know she wanted to ask that question. "I mean, not even in a picture" It makes sense to ask her that, right?

"Because I was living in another country for years" Quinn calmly responded as her lips kept giving her short kisses on her neck, making it hard for Santana concentrate on their small talk post mind-blowing sex. She wanted to know everything about Quinn, the only thing she knew so far, was that Quinn was a writer "But I had seen you" Quinn whispered after a while, and it makes Santana stop every move with her hands altogether. Quinn realizes that, so she goes on "I couldn't make it for Britt's wedding, so she sent me some pictures, and I saw you"

Her recently lover mentioning Brittany's name and their wedding so casually doesn't make Santana feels good at all. It gives her some ugly sensation in the deep of her stomach actually.

The room went silent after Quinn's confession, Santana trapped in her thoughs without understand why she didn't see the blonde before. It was weird, but then again, Brittany never showed her pictures and barely talked about her high school friends, they always saw each other though, to this very day. Santana couldn't even count how many times she attended those reunions with Brittany's friend; that's how she met Quinn anyway. But all the other times, she didn't recall someone saying Quinn's name.

Perhaps she was just trying to read too deep into it. But she is a cop, they always read too deep into everything, must be her head working on its own.

"I don't want to make this weird" The blonde stated, though Santana didn't know why.

"What do you mean?" She quietly asked. It seemed forbidden caress Quinn's skin in the way Santana was doing it now, because not even with her wife she is this affectionate. But she couldn't help herself, there was just something about Quinn that she was craving, but she still didn't know what exactly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Brittany" Quinn gave Santana one last kiss on her neck before lifting her face, her unique beauty made Santana forget instantly about everything. Santana was even in some kind of doze, still far away in heaven for the events previously conceived.

"Since when Sam is your boyfriend?" Maybe not the best time to talk about their partners, but it was a doubt that she needed to know.

"About two years" Quinn softly answered and Santana got even more confused, aside of feeling taken aback.

Two years? That's a little too much.

"Two years?" She repeated her words "Where was he in your birthday or when I met you then?" She couldn't help but feel intrigued, extremely curious.

"Traveling" Quinn just shrug and Santana frowned.

"Traveling?" She's making a fool of herself repeating Quinn's words, but really, who the hell would rather travel than to be with this gorgeous girl instead, it's insane. And Santana was sure that in his shoes, she wouldn't travel to any fabulous place if Quinn wasn't going with her.

The blonde nods, shrugging once again.

Quinn's thumb touched the corner of her mouth, gently touching the small cut caused by her tough and dangerous work before kissing her there, melting Santana's heart with that tender gesture and soft lips "You need to be more careful in the streets" She said changing the topic after pulling her lips away, with concern in her eyes and once again, leaving Santana without words.

She was sure that what she was feeling for Quinn was more than just lust and passion. And given the words spoken for the beautiful blonde, it seemed like Quinn cared about her as well.

The situation was pleasurably fucked up.

"I will" She simple answered causing Quinn to smile. "But maybe another kiss could help with this" She pointed with her hand to her swollen bottom lip, wanting to prolong as much as she can what it seems to be a sweet moment between them.

And Quinn didn't think about it for more than two seconds, she leaned down once again with a big smile, crashing their lips together and making Santana see thousand of fireworks. She's been carefully kissing Santana for the past hour because of her injured lip, with an impressive gentleness leaving the brunette wanting more. More of her softness.

They were so involved in the kiss and their warm bodies against each other that they didn't hear the first knock on Quinn's door, nor the second either.

They didn't know Brittany was outside the door, wanting to have a serious conversation with her friend and looking for advices while Santana was still working, because in her opinion, her wife seemed to be every day a little more distant with her, and Quinn had already gone through stormy breakups anyway, so who better to tell her what she could do?

* * *

**A/N:** Quinn pov next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

-0-

Writers are centered, calm and quiet, always knowing what to do or say in the right moment. Accurate and concise in their worlds, or most of them at least, because Quinn Fabray is a whole different story.

Impulsive would be a good word to describe her.

The blonde has traveled a lot, she has seen it all. Every place has left something in her, because every place has its magic for Quinn, and so it gives her inspiration. It makes writing more easy, the books practically write themselves when she's traveling.

She loves get away from reality from time to time. She's a free spirit, or that's how she likes to call herself.

But aside of that, aside of enjoy with every fiber of her body every new journey, she _had_ to get away years ago, because this is not the first time she betrays a friend.

When she was young, she fooled around with her friend's boyfriend for months, and so when her friend found out, she ran like a coward. And Brittany was the only one who supported her after all the drama when she came back just a few months ago. Four years away from here is enough, right? Besides she heard that her friend was now living in New York with her new husband, that's why she decided to come back home.

Yes, she's a coward.

And here she is now, doing the same thing once again.

"I don't know what you want me to say Britt" Quinn said uncomfortable looking to the side.

Once they finally heard the knock on door Santana pulled her mouth off Quinn's, and when they heard Brittany's voice they panic.

They thought about pretend that Quinn wasn't there and be as quiet as possible, but Brittany quickly interrupted their plan saying something about seeing Quinn's car parked outside the building, so Santana had to ran and hide in Quinn's bathroom while the blonde quickly put on some clothes. Cliché.

"Whatever, just say whatever is in your mind, because I don't know what to do with her anymore" Brittany's broken voice and so empty eyes makes Quinn feel like crap.

She does has feelings, and she does feels guilty. But this time somehow, is different. Is not the first time she cheat on her boyfriend and not the first time she betrays a friend. But with Santana things feels different; she's gorgeous of course, and hot as hell, that's why she couldn't help herself the first time she kissed the brunette knowing that she was her friend's wife.

A kiss wouldn't harm anyone right?

But after that, things quickly got out of control, her own feelings are out of control now.

"I really don't know what to say, married life is different, and I don't know anything about it" That wasn't a lie.

Quinn leans all her weight on the wall feeling the cold concrete in her back. They're out in the balcony smoking, Quinn lost count how many cigarettes she has had by now just for the nervousness, hoping that Brittany wouldn't want to go to the bathroom, because ironically enough her wife was there.

"You're the only friend that has had plenty of relationships" Brittany laughed humorless "I thought maybe you could help me"

"You should just talk to her Britt, and ask her whatever you want to ask her" Quinn couldn't think of a more tragic and uncomfortable situation than this. It almost seems like a joke.

"I guess so" Brittany inhaled the last of her cigarette before throwing it in the ashtray. "She must be in her way back home, I should go"

Quinn gives her a small nod before crush the cigar in the ashtray as well. "Okay"

"You're a really good friend Quinn" Brittany gave Quinn a tight hug, making her feel even worse.

She wasn't a good friend at all.

"Don't say that" She softly says shakes her head after the warm hug, _guilty_ was a small word now to describe how she was feeling "I'll walk you to the door" She offers Brittany a smile and the blonde just nods walking to the main door behind her.

Luckily Brittany was there for about thirty minutes, no more than that, talking and going on and on about her and Santana's married life and how things has changed.

It wasn't something nice to hear for Quinn knowing that maybe she was the reason, this was bad.

She really didn't want to open the door when she heard Brittany's voice, but her friend knew she was there.

"See you soon" Brittany friendly said and Quinn limited herself to just smile once again.

"Goodnight Britt"

She closed the door after seeing her friend get into the elevator, supporting herself on the wall and letting out a heavy sigh.

All of the situation was so fucked up, it was a big problem.

She walked back to her room with another type of air surrounding her.

It wasn't right what she was doing, maybe the thing with Santana needed to stop?

But when she opened her bathroom door, seeing her sitting on the toilet in one of her bathrobe, supporting her beautiful face in her hands and looking down, lost in thoughts; she couldn't bring herself to not have such a gorgeous and adorable woman with her anymore.

What was Santana doing to her?

"She's gone" Quinn spoke in the middle of an uncomfortable silence, but Santana didn't looked up at her, she was still looking down with her hands on her cheeks. She looked like a little girl who has just lost a game or something, and Quinn smiled at the sight.

She must have heard the whole conversation though.

"This is wrong" Was the only thing Santana said after long seconds, and it twists Quinn's heart.

Of course is wrong, Quinn knew it was wrong since the first time they kissed.

"I know" She take a risk walking closer to Santana and taking her both hands in hers to sit on her lap, her so comfy lap "I know this is wrong but..." She repeats, looking down at Santana before puting her hands around her neck, and Santana quickly put hers around Quinn's waist. _This feels good_, was all that Quinn could think about at the moment "I don't want to stop" Santana looked up at her.

With that small confession Quinn leaned down to kiss her, so soft and caring that her own heart was beating fast, faster than any other time. And as always Santana kissed her back just with the same rhythm, with the same passion and care and with her hands protectively around her waist.

Why Santana has to have so soft lips and why she has to kiss her in that way? it makes things thousand of times more addictive.

She's sure now, she isn't going to stop this any time soon.

* * *

Heavier hands, and somehow incredibly more rough are currently touching her now, from her thighs to her butt, and from her butt to her breasts.

Luckily it was over already.

Sam rolled off of Quinn to lie down next to her in bed, the same bed where Santana was with her last night.

Quinn always knew that her boyfriend of two years now, wasn't good with her hands, or with her dick for that matter. He was a good guy and handsome though, and the only one who still doesn't get bored with Quinn's bullshit. He has stayed long enough by her side, that's why Quinn thinks that maybe this is something special.

Besides, Sam gives Quinn stability, safety and love. She knows her boyfriend loves her, like really loves her. Sam has even tried to talk with her about marriage but Quinn always changes the topic.

She isn't ready, and maybe she will never be to that huge committed.

Sam is enough right now for her. Maybe she doesn't feel anything when he's kissing her or when they're having sex, just like now... but he's okay.

"That was awesome" He commented next to Quinn and she just smiled nodding. But it wasn't, really.

She didn't even have an orgasm this time, _that_ good is Sam.

"It was babe" Quinn answered him with a lie while his hand started to touch her under the sheets, but she quickly grabbed him to stop his movement.

"Not in the mood for another round?" Sam asked amused and frowns after seeing Quinn shaking her head. "Why?"

"We just had sex Sam, let me rest now, is late" She politely declined before turning around giving him her back. Is it normal to be irritated by your boyfriend half of the time? "I'm tired" She softly added.

"Really? Not in the mood for more?" He scoffed and Quinn rolled her eyes. He's such a horndog sometimes "Okay, goodnight then" Sam says before approaching Quinn from behind and spooning her.

"Goodnight"

"I love you"

"Love you too" Another lie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Turns out that there are just two police stations near their houses.

In a failed attempted, she went to the wrong one the first time, because Santana wasn't there.

It's almost seven o clock though, so maybe her shift ended. If that so, her surprise would be ruined.

She sent her a friendly text asking if she was going to work in the streets or in her office today, and luckily she said she'll be in her office all day, and since Quinn is working on a new book, she's practically doing anything in her apartment so she got bored, and she thought that maybe a few minutes with Santana would be great.

In other words, she was missing Santana.

Three days has passed since the last time she saw the brunette and her head was already going crazy, she missed her, but she wasn't about say it out oud or even thought about it. So she decided it was a good idea surprise Santana in her job to finally see her.

If she wasn't in the first police station, she would most likely be in the second.

So here she is now, but just when she was about to enter the station someone spoke.

"Miss, can I help you?" An old officer with a loud voice asks her just when she was almost inside.

"Yeah" She shyly said "Is Santana's office here?"

"Her shift is about to end" Quinn's smile grew wild upon hearing that she was in the right police station. Her eyes light up immediately.

"I just need to give her this" She innocent showed the officer a big cup of coffee, she couldn't just show up here without an excuse right? "I'll be out quickly though" She added with her best flirty and sweet smile.

"Just five minutes, she's working" His serious tone was almost too serious that she even doubted if go inside or not, but she was so happy that she couldn't care less.

So she entered and immediately started walking through the hallway, looking at every office with different surnames hanging on the doors.

She just knew Santana's surname because that's how Brittany goes by now. When they studied together in high school she was Brittany S Pierce, and now her friend is Brittany Lopez, so obviously Santana's surname is Lopez.

Santana Lopez, hot.

When she spotted the right name, she reached for the door handle, Lopez was reflected in large letters, the office was almost at the end of the hallway. Far away from the others.

Her heart was beating fast in her ears, was this a good idea?

Maybe, maybe not, but she's already here so she just opened the door.

And there she was, looking sexy as hell in her uniform with her hair down as always, this time with glasses on and with a remarkable frown while reading and writing something down in a paper.

"I told you I'm about to leave so don't bring more work to me" Now with that authoritarian tone Quinn was sure that her panties were all wet just for the sight.

_Is okay to have sex here? Because it could be easily the best fucking fantasy. _Quinn thought to herself, dumbfounded watching Santana.

"It's me" She manage to say.

Santana lifted her head from the papers to see her. And her face was reflecting so much surprise that Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing here?" That question could have taken all happiness away from Quinn, but that big smile in the brunette's face was saying otherwise. "This is a nice surprise" Santana stood up while taking her glasses off and making her way towards Quinn.

"I brought you coffee" She playful showed the big cup to Santana who was already in front of her, staring directly at her lips.

"Thank you" Santana whispered with an endearing smile. She took the cup in her hand and quickly placing it in her desk before walking to the door again, closing it and locking it, resting her back on the door to face Quinn "I was about to call you actually" Santana commented.

"Really?" Quinn asked grinning from ear to ear.

Santana nodded as her hands found her waist, bringing their bodies closer and giving her a long but soft peck. "I missed you" She whispered against Quinn's lips and Quinn loses herself, with the words and with that sweet kiss.

So she wasted no time and kissed Santana how she was wanting to kiss her, three days was too much without seeing her, so with all that accumulated need they fiery kiss each other with an equal passion, devouring each other's mouths as their hands gently began to roam their bodies.

"I missed you too" Quinn whispered between kisses.

She didn't even want to say it, it seems like her mind was talking for her. Say 'I miss you' in Quinn's world was a weakness.

Santana skillfully lead Quinn backwards without stop kissing her, and when the back of her legs touched Santana's desk the brunette lifted her up, successfully sitting the blonde in her desk with her body between her legs.

The officer got skills.

This compromising position and Santana's lips still on hers makes Quinn wants more though, a lot more.

"Have you ever had sex here?" Quinn dared to ask once the brunette started to kiss her neck in _that_ right spot that drives Quinn crazy, and that Santana seems to know so well now.

"No" Santana said against her neck.

That simple answer makes the blonde wetting her panties with arousal even more, because just maybe, she could be the first.

"Want to try?" She husky asked and Santana immediately lifted her face to look at Quinn.

Her slight and sexy smirk plastered on her face with her eyes full of lust makes Quinn believe that she just say the right words.

"You need to be quiet"

Fantasy accomplished.


	5. Chapter 5

-0-

Winter

She can't remember a single winter where she did not get sick, it's almost like a curse. Because is not as if she has a weak body or that she doesn't take care of herself, it's just bad luck. Each time, every year in this seasson she catch a cold. She's getting used.

Quinn sneezed once again receiving a glare from a old lady and she just rolled her eyes, really not in the mood to argue with some grumpy grandma.

Aside of being really sick, her car is not working, so she had to take the subway in order to show her boss her progress with the book. And she's already in her way back, with just good comments about her written. Which is strange because she hasn't felt inspired at all, but Quinn really didn't care that much, she knew she needed to write down something and luckily it was worth it.

Must be pass six pm, and right now, she should be getting ready for Brittany's birthday party, but she is definitely not going to be there. Not if it means seeing Santana and her friend kissing and loving each other in front of everyone.

It's been about a month since that unforgettable and hot moment in Santana's office, and it wasn't the last time there either. To say that things are really confusing right now in Quinn's head would mean say very little. Because she is having a war with her thoughts every day and every night.

She hasn't stopped seeing Santana behind Brittany's back, and now is strangely more often than ever. They see each other at least five days per week and everytime Santana leaves her wanting more. No more sex specifically though, well... that too, but the brunette always leave Quinn wanting more kisses, more caresses and more of Santana's charm and sweet words. More hugs and lingering gazes, just more things than minutes of incredible pleasure.

It's weird for Quinn. First because of all the times she had cheating it had never lasted this long. Yes, she feels terrible about doing this to her friend but also, she wasn't about to stop doing it, she didn't want to. And that's what scares her, more than she would like to admit.

The brunette obviously isn't the first woman for Quinn, and she really doesn't wants to define herself, she just like to have fun. Quinn had already been with a girl once back in college, but it was just a night of great sex, nothing more, nothing less.

Santana is definitely something else for her, and for a lot of reasons. But she knows very well that nothing good comes from falling for someone, least in this circumstances. And Quinn didn't want to repeat her parents story, she wasn't about to deal with heartbreak.

It was a complicated situation to say the least.

She felt her phone vibrated in her coat and she quickly pulled it out, thinking that maybe was someone else, but it was Brittany.

**-I know you said you're sick but I really want you here :( -**

Upon reading those words she instantly felt bad.

Quinn sighed before walking out of the station and putting her phone inside her purse. She would text her later, it was enough weirdness for today. She already called Brittany early in the morning to greet her and wish her a happy birthday, now she didn't want to hear her voice again because she would feel bad.

With each passing day, hearing Brittany's voice and seeing her was becoming a torture. She know very well that she is not the best friend in the world, but she isn't a cynic human being either. She just can't talk to Brittany and laugh with her as if nothing is happening. Because a lot is happening, Quinn just doesn't want to recognize the facts just yet.

After long but well needed minutes of walk to her apartment, she finally opened the door, walking straight to the kitchen to make herself some tea and take some pills. Is not only her head that's feeling like shit but also her whole body.

Maybe is not so good after all that Sam is right now in another city for some work issues, Quinn would really appreciate his presence right now, he could be taking care of her instead of being all alone. But it is what it is.

After a while she drank the last sip of her tea leaving the cup over the table, she will clean up everything tomorrow because now the only thing that Quinn really wanted was to get some rest and sleep for hours.

She walked straight to her bathroom to brush her teeth and take a bath with the intention of sleep like a baby, but she looked at herself in the mirror first and she really looked terrible, almost too terrible. So she decided to send Brittany a picture of her awful face and childishly with a pout to make her realize that she really couldn't be in that conditions in her party. She would be the zombie of the night.

And besides the last thing that she wanted was Santana seeing her like this. She saw her yesterday, she could see her tomorrow or the day after, but definitely not tonight.

* * *

Loud noises coming from her door woke her up. There's nothing sutil and calm about those knocks, quite the opposite.

Quinn quickly looked at her phone to see the time and check if she had some text or missing call because it could be Santana. But there wasn't any messages or missed calls, and Santana's wife was celebrating her birthday so it was almost impossible that it was her.

"What a stupid thinking," Quinn whispered in the dark of her room.

The knocks didn't stop so she stood up putting on her slippers and walking to the door.

She was kinda missing Sam earlier but now Quinn was praying that it wasn't him outside her door, she just wanted to sleep a little bit and be alone.

However, when she opened the door and saw the person in front of her, her emotions were all over the place.

Surprise at first, happiness then, and confusion later.

"You?" Quinn asked puzzled.

"Hello to you too" Santana answered amused before making her way inside Quinn's apartment.

"What are you doing here Santana?" Quinn asked the brunette again.

And looking at her now, Quinn couldn't believe how she didn't see her outfit before, because there she was, sexy as always but this time with a special shine. Santana's leather jacket makes her look insanely hot in Quinn's eyes and that black dress, tight and dangerously short is making her feel a lot of things in her lady parts.

Her make up is light but her eyes somehow looks funny and tender.

"Are you drunk?" Quinn asked before closing the door behind her.

"Maybe" Santana shrugs without stop smiling.

And just for that answer and her posture Quinn knew that she was at least, a little tipsy. So she smiled as well making her way towards the woman who haunts her dreams nowadays. Her guilty pleasure.

She immediately grabbed Santana's so cute cheeks in her hands and the brunette arms were in a matter of seconds around her waist, they both were looking into each other's eyes in a way that lovers shouldn't do.

"Yes, you are" Quinn simple stated with a grin.

Santana didn't answer her though, she just leaned in to peck her lips sweetly pressing her mouth against Quinn's, and the blonde could taste aside of her delicious lipstick the sweet of what she think was some sugary alcohol.

For Quinn it was simply delightful.

"You drank wine?" Quinn asked as the brunette began to kiss every inch of her face causing Quinn to smile at her childishly. It was moments like these that Quinn's heart gets as big as the moon with the happiness.

"Yeah some nice and stupidly expensive wine," Santana pulled away but her hands were still firmly around the blonde's small waist, and Quinn was loving it. "Sorry for the drunk kisses, no more kisses"

"No" Quinn said a little too quick causing them both to laugh. "I like it, you taste like sugar"

"Well I hope that's good" Santana playfully kissed her lips once again before hugging Quinn, surrounding all her back and softly rubbing her sides. It feels almost like a well needed massage for Quinn.

She rested her head on Santana's shoulder as the warmth of the other girl's body settles in her, relaxing in her arms.

"I saw the picture you sent Brittany," Santana informed Quinn "You can't be so damn cute" she added with humor and Quinn just laughed.

"Then you know that I really couldn't go there looking like that" Quinn thought that it wasn't really necessary tell her the other part of the story. What for?

"Looking how? Beautiful?" Santana charmingly said with her signature smirk that Quinn just wanted to kiss away.

The last few days between them has been like this, right after or right before having sex, they share some sweet moments. Some sweet words or some sweet kisses that leaves Quinn always seeing stars and liking the brunette a little more than before, which is really dangerous.

"What are you doing here?" She lifting up her face from Santana's shoulder after a while. Studying her expression and looking into brown eyes.

_Yup, definitely tipsy. _Quinn smiled to herself.

"I got into a fight with Brittany and I said I was going to sleep with a friend tonight"

Is not a surprise, Quinn thought about that the moment she saw the brunette standing in her door, it was obvious that she got into a fight with Brittany othewise she would have to sneak out to come here. And Santana already said it once, _'I'm not going to risk my marriage by sneak out'_

Understandable

She could keep asking questions but she really didn't want to, she still feels really sick after all. And besides, Santana was there for a reason. So she took her hand and lead her to the bedroom, but just when they were standing next to her bed and take Santana's jacket off, the brunette stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist.

"I'm not here to have sex Quinn" Santana said with a smile and Quinn frowned.

Did she hear right?

Without another word Santana turned around and walked straight to Quinn's bathroom to wash her face and asking Quinn for a toothbrush.

That's strange to say the least. Quinn was more than confused. Everytime they see each other they always have sex, it's almost a routine. That's why they started this first of all, to have sex, isn't it?

She walked the few steps to her bathroom and noticed Santana already brushing her teeth. Quinn leaned on the door frame.

"What do you mean I'm not here to have sex?"

And just after asking that, in a matter of seconds, the blonde started to see thousand of scenarios in her head.

Is Santana bored with her already?

Is she that bad in bed?

Is Santana regretting this and wants her marriage back?

Did she met someone else?

However, none of these seems like possible answers because Santana hasn't said anything to her, and she would... So what is it?

"I missed you" Santana's comment brought Quinn back to reality surprising her.

The brunette dried the water of her mouth with a towel before looking at Quinn again.

Those basic, overused and simple words should not mean the world to Quinn, but that's how she felt. As if someone just gave her the entire universe in her hands to do whatever she wants with it.

"I missed you" Santana repeats as she gets closer "And besides seeing that picture of you looking so sweet, I just couldn't resist the urge to see you and kiss you" She grinned before pecking Quinn's lips. "I know you're sick, we don't have to do anything other than sleep tonight" She smiled before walking out of the bathroom to the bed.

Quinn didn't know if her whole being was melting because of Santana's warm words and the courtesy of change a night of wild sex instead of just sleep given her state, or just for the fact that Santana was being incredibly adorable.

The thing was that Quinn was sure in that moment that she really, really liked Santana.

"Are you coming to bed or what?" Santana asked her and Quinn realized that she was still leaning against the door frame day dreaming.

She turned around and without another word she walked to her bed with Santana already under the covers.

This night just took an interesting turn.

Quinn got under the covers as well and the brunette immediately approached her putting her arm around Quinn's waist. To everyone's eyes they would look like a couple, and Quinn didn't mind at all.

"Did you really miss me?" She blurted out.

The words just came out of her mouth and she kinda regrets having asked that with the funny expression Santana was giving her. But truth is, she missed Santana too.

"Selfishly I was looking for a fight with Britt to get out of there and see you. I don't know if that answer your question?" Well it did answer the question, but that didn't feel good for Quinn. And she wisely decided to let it go.

She approaches a little bit more to her currently bedmate until her hands finds Santana's chest, supporting them there and feeling the other girl's heart beats, breathing near her.

"So you don't want to have sex, but you're subtly sleeping with just lingerie" Quinn teased changing the topic and Santana laughed.

"I'm not some horndog silly, this way I sleep more comfortable that's all" Santana kissed her lips and too soon for Quinn she pulled away "Now you need to sleep" She sweetly added.

The darkness of the room and the words previously spoken make this night really interesting for Quinn. And she's loving every second, everything about this moment is fascinating and overwhelming.

"I like drunk Santana" Quinn teases again, strangely feeling a lot better now with her presence.

"You know her already" Santana playfully said.

Yes, Quinn knows drunk Santana already but just the sexy, cocky side of her. Not this cute and carefree side.

She decided to let it go seeing that the brunette in front of her was more sleepy than her and ready to close her eyes, so she turned around but not before kissing her so addictive plump lips one last time. Santana was so sleepy that she barely moved her lips against Quinn's, and for some unknown but probably stupid reason it made the kiss feel even better, it was a lazy kiss.

This is the first time they sleep together overnight, the first time Santana stays over and they're not even having sex. And to Quinn it felt more intimate than the other encounters, it was wonderfully perfect.

Santana spooned Quinn while the blonde quickly grabbed her hand to interlace her fingers and leaning even more backwards, with every inch of her back touching Santana's skin.

She happily sighed before falling asleep with a big smile in her face.

There's a fine line, and they're crossing it.

* * *

Some people would think that Santana really has some sort of power because strangely enough, after that night Quinn recovered herself. It's been barely two days and she feels like new. She even finds herself now inspired, written her book and trying to finally finish it to show her whole work to her boss.

She really wants to finish this book so she can have some time for herself and do some other thing as well. But first things first...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quinn was concentrated typing in her laptop some verses when her phone rang, and she quickly took it wanting to see Santana's name on it, but instead she saw her friend's name.

False alarm yet again.

She really thought about no answer but she's been ignoring her enough to keep ignoring her now, so she took the call.

"Hi Britt" She greeted leaning her weight in the back of the chair.

_"How are you stranger?"_ Quinn laughed, a nervous laugh.

"I'm good, you?"

_"Great, I think I haven't been this good since a long time ago. Things with Santana are finally getting back to normal"_

Quinn's breath hitched.

"Oh" Was the only thing she said unconsciously.

That statement really surprised her, and not in the best of ways.

It was weird, she should be happy for her friend but she wasn't, and it was stupid.

_"Yeah, I think we get over that little crisis" _With each word her heart was getting small. _"We're happy again. And I'm so, so happy that I'm planning a trip with my favorite friends to the lake cabin, remember those days?"_ Brittany finished way too happy for Quinn taste and the blonde just keep thinking about what she just heard.

How could Santana be alright with her and Brittany at the same time, going home with her wife while having sex with her friend?

She has never wondered this before but is this the first time Santana cheat on her wife or...?

Quinn quickly shakes her head. She doesn't even have the right to say or think anything and she knows it. Brittany is her wife, she's the important woman, not her.

And they're just fooling around so why the hell is she even thinking about this?

_"Hey are you still there?_" Brittany snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah" Quinn responded reluctantly.

_"Well since you didn't attend my birthday, you can't say no now Quinn, you need to go with us!"_ Brittany complains _"We'll have a lot of fun, you can't miss it"_

"Britt..." She really didn't want to go if Santana was going to be there, which is highly possible.

Clearly the problem wasn't Santana or Brittany, the problem was Santana _and_ Brittany.

_"Come on, all our friends will go"_ She insisted, and Quinn could almost see her pout.

She knew it was a bad idea, but who can deny somethng to Brittany anyway?

And she owes her this, is the least she can do like it or not.

Quinn sighed deeply, "Alright"

_"Awesome!"_ Brittany happily said _"Pack your things then, we're leaving tomorrow night"_

* * *

**A/N: ****You readers wanted more dialogues into this so I'll do it ;) ****This story in particular is a little more complicated than just cheating, just wait.**

**If you're still confused about something in ****specific**** feel free to ask.**

**And sorry for the wait, :)**


	6. Chapter 6

-0-

Ever since Quinn can remember, she and her friends from high school Brittany, Mercedes and Tina have always gone to spend the summer at Brittany's cabin in the lake. The blue-eyed blonde was always the wealthiest of the four. It wasn't even her friend's money anyway, Brittany's parents has always been kinda rich, which was fabulous back then because they all enjoyed the benefits as well. But given the amount of cash in her parents bank account and coldly thinking about it, if Brittany was important when they were teenagers it was because she had more privileges than the rest.

Aside of the money, Quinn knew that Brittany was beautiful and sweet, but she wasn't the one who used to catch everyone's attention. They were somehow part of the popular circle, beauty and smartness; Mercedes was the talented and funny one, Tina was the introverted and mysterious, Brittany was the sweet and kind and Quinn was the sexy and gorgeous classy bitch.

All men, even a lot of women wanted to bang her or even talk to her, they just wanted to have any approach with the beautiful girl to brag with their friends about it later. Much of the attention was on her. How she walked through the hallways, how she dressed, how good or bad she had been in the test, how she spoke with certain people, what perfume she wore or at what time she arrived at school, everything was about her.

It's safe to say that seventy percent of the comments in the hallways were about Quinn, and she didn't like it that much. Sure was nice to be noticed, but everything has its limits.

Quinn was an icon in high school. She was the smartest, the prettiest, the icy bitch but the most fragile human being as well. It was all at once, that was what had everyone crazy. But even with almost all school behind her wanting to get into her pants offering her the moon and the entire universe she only had one boyfriend. Finn Hudson, the boyfriend she cheated on. And with Kitty's boyfriend not less. She cheated on her boyfriend and betrayed the trust of her friend at the same time. Suddenly she wasn't that classy anymore.

Quinn never did things thinking in consequences, and still so apparently.

She wasn't looking forward to that little trip Brittany planned because apparently she was so happy given her good situation with her wife that she needed to celebrate it, seemingly.

But alone? No, she wasn't going to go alone there. If that were the case she simply wouldn't go.

Thanks to the stars or some celestial force her luck improved, because her boyfriend Sam arrived just in time to pack his things and drive to Brittany's lake cabin. They all were already there, all of her friends but her and Sam. She needed to wait for him to arrive first anyway. But Sam was ready way too soon so they were already on their way.

"Are you sure is this way Quinn?" Sam asked looking straight ahead.

She didn't know when her boyfriend got so stupid.

"Sam," Quinn sighed with little patience "For the fourth time, yes I'm sure"

"Yeah but maybe-"

"God just drive straight ahead!" Quinn snapped rolling her eyes.

"Damn babe, relax. I think I'm gonna have to give you one of my special massages later in our bed" The blond boy said arching his eyebrows suggestively.

Quinn was definitely not in the mood for that. But she nodded anyway.

It was strange for Quinn though, because when she met Sam Evans the only thing that she wanted was be around him all the time. But things had drastically changed.

Running away from her mistakes, she had to live in Canada for four years. They met in a party and quickly become close friends, that was until they had sex, then everything changed. Feelings started to developing in their relationship and then way too soon for Quinn, Sam was saying that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her forever. Quinn panicked at first, but she said I love you back nonetheless.

After two years, he even followed Quinn to Los Angeles leaving all behind in Canada, if that's not love then what it is?

She really didn't know why she didn't love him though, because he had always been supportive and faithful with her to say the least. But really, Quinn didn't pay attention to that anyway, because she was sure she wouldn't love anyone back, at least not in a romantic way. It was a weakness and the key to destroy someone, she wasn't going to go there.

Never.

However, she knew that she needed to control her emotions and keep her feelings under control, there's no need to keep arguing with him or answer him bitterly. If she brought Sam was because he'll help her survive those three days, otherwise it would have been impossible, very difficult. Seriously. So she needed to thank him later on, maybe not with sex, but at least being a little more kind and try to relax a little bit.

That was the best idea at the moment.

After what seemed to be an entire day driving next to her boyfriend that didn't shut his mouth the whole way, they arrived. And she could quickly spot Brittany's car, Tina's jeep and Mercedes car.

She would love to tell Sam to just turn around the car and go, but she was already there. So she mentally got ready for what she was sure were going to be the most awkward and uncomfortable three days of her life.

Sam parked his car next to the others and they got out to pull out their bags from the backseat. And Sam being the gentleman that he is he took Quinn's bag in his hand as well.

Quinn knocked the door of the huge cabin and a few seconds later the door was widely open.

She saw Mercedes who in a matter of seconds was hugging her so tight that she thought she would break her, but she hugged her friend back just as tight. She really missed her.

"I'm so glad you're here girl!" Mercedes happily said before pulling back. "I thought you wouldn't come, this is so great!" Quinn couldn't answer her though because soon another pair of arms were around her.

"Quinn!" Tina exclaimed and she just giggled. Her friends were always so full of energy, it was refreshing.

After a while they pulled away and Sam greeted them and Quinn greeted Tina's boyfriend, Mike. Maybe after all it wasn't a bad idea, if her friends were going to be there they could easily make the situation a little less tense, or that was what she was hoping for.

They walked further into the house and just when they arrived to the big living room Brittany and Santana were getting out of the kitchen. To say that her heart stopped would be a lie.

Her entire world stopped.

Her eyes landed on Santana right away and her stomach twisted, she got nervous for some reason but when the brunette smiled at her all the nervousness in the tip of her stomach was replaced for thousand of butterflies, making her feel as if she were floating. Santana's eyes were looking right back at her with some welcoming shine almost as if she were waiting for her, and it made Quinn smile back.

"Finally!" Brittany's voice snapped her out and she was being hugged once again. It felt like new year for Quinn with all the hugs "I thought you wouldn't come" Brittany added before stepping back.

"Why everybody is saying that, I said I'd be here, didn't I?" Quinn smiled sincerely, because despite of all she was her friend. Her so lovable and sweet friend.

"Hey" A nice and sexy voice that is often in her dreams speaks next to her.

Santana hugged her with one arm and her scent was already getting under her skin. She hugged her back with her both arms though, subtly breathing her in. She hasn't seen her in three days, and that's a lot in Quinn's mind.

Too quick for the blonde though Santana pulled away. And when Santana looked past her, the gentleness of her stare was quickly replaced for some surprise and then something that Quinn couldn't put her finger on.

"Hey girls" Sam greeted.

Santana quickly looked to the side to see her wife hugging Quinn's boyfriend with a blank expression.

"How are you Sam?" Brittany asked nicely.

"Awesome,"

"I didn't know you were coming" Santana said far from friendly while putting her left arm around her wife.

It didn't go unnoticed by Quinn that small gesture. And she felt gloomy, struggling with the need to get out of there because they all seemed happy to see them, everyone but Santana, who was currently hugging her wife.

"Quinn called me and I couldn't say no so I changed my flight" Sam nodded putting his own arm around Quinn's shoulder.

They just arrived and Quinn was already feeling some tension in the air.

Santana looked at Quinn with what she was almost sure was a fake smile. And it didn't make her feel good at all, it was almost a disappointed look, a look with something behind those pretty brown eyes that Quinn has learned to like so much.

Quinn looked to the side, not really sure if she could hold back the intense stare. And she didn't want to be so obvious either.

"Great" She heard Santana dryly say.

Five minutes inside and Quinn was craving her apartment like never before. She wasn't wrong earlier, Quinn was sure that these three days would be awful.

"Let's get this party started then" Mercedes called from behind and she laughed nervously.

It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Music sounding low, a small fire burning in the chimney and laughters filling the room it was enough to put everyone into relax mode, really, everyone. So why Quinn was feeling anything but relaxed?

A little bit of alcohol would be great, or that's what she thought at first. Because now with some strawberry vodka going through her veins she wasn't seeing clear anymore. Or she was seeing more clear than ever, better say.

Quinn didn't know if it was her bad luck that always seemed to chase her or it was just fate playing her a prank, because she was right in front of Santana and Brittany, and it was weird.

She couldn't take her eyes off the married couple. They were all laughing, most of them drunk already and just joking around. The big living room were she had been countless of times wasn't that big anymore. She would laugh from time to time to not look like she was out of there but her eyes were on Santana all the time.

With the way Brittany was all over her sitting on Santana's lap she could barely see the brunette. But she wasn't paying attention to that, she was paying attention to how Santana's arms were protectively wrapped around Brittany's waist and how often they kissed each other, absent from the conversation.

It wasn't the sight she wanted to see, but it was expected.

The majority of Quinn's life half of the things that she has wanted is because there's always a special interest. Interest of not having it. The fact that something or someone is forbidden it makes her want it even more. Want what she doesn't have or what she shouldn't want. If something or someone was forbidden for her she needed to have it. Simple as that.

Maybe that's what is happening to her with Santana, who knows. But she wanted her, she wanted to kiss her and maybe even do something else, just because Santana was being so lovely with her wife.

"So Sam," Brittany asked as the other half of her friends kept on laughing about something "Where were you?"

Quinn's boyfriend removed her arm from around Quinn's waist and sat better to answer Brittany.

_Here we go,_ Quinn thought as she took a long sip of vodka.

"I had to go on an unexpected business trip. Is crazy being the assistant of one of the most important gyms, you can't stop any second" The blond boy responded and Quinn rolled her eyes, he loves talking about his job _all the time._

For what Quinn guess was a little less than two seconds, her eyes met Santana's. And again, the brunette seemed to be really distant, almost like ignoring her altogether.

The deep of her gaze though left her wondering.

Santana turned around her head and she looked at Sam, with a clear defiant look. And Quinn kinda knew that she wasn't about to say something nice.

"You know, to be an assistant of a gym you should be more in shape. Might try to exercising yourself" Santana commented.

If it weren't for the tension that could be cut with a knife, they would have laughed, because Santana was lying big time. Sam was more than in shape with his body. That only indicated that the brunette was mad about something and was talking nonsense. Because seriously, Sam's body was perfect.

"What? Look at me, my body is just fine" Sam said half laughing, being the dumb boy that he is he didn't catch the sarcasm in Santana's words. Quinn just gulped watching the scene.

"Whatever" Santana inhaled deeply before turning around her head again.

Quinn could tell that Brittany looked confused, her friend frowned and briefly gazed at Santana because she was being really rude with Sam since the moment he got there with no apparent reason. But the blonde with blue eyes quickly let it go, fortunately.

The four of them got quiet for a few seconds while Mercedes, Tina and Mike were happily talking about their summer. Quinn was seriously thinking about just stand up and sit next to them, they seemed more happy.

"So where did they send you?" Brittany asked after a while.

Yet again, when Sam started to tell her about his trip, she found Santana's piercing stare on her. And this time no one looked away, they were immersed in themselves for brief seconds. Quinn hold back Santana's gaze that seemed to easily get under her skin and she felt some heat rise to her cheeks even, stupidly blushing.

After a while though, Quinn just looked away.

She couldn't read those brown eyes and Santana's thoughts, but apparently she was mad or something and Quinn didn't understand why.

She thought about make some excuse to go to sleep or something because she really didn't want to be there, but that would mean that Sam would follow her, and she definitely needed more alcohol if she was going to have sex with Sam.

Obviously the rooms were sharing. Tina and Mike, Santana and Brittany, Quinn and Sam and then Mercedes in a room for herself. She didn't want to sleep with Sam because he always gets really horny when he is drunk, but there wasn't other option.

Quinn sighed deeply and excused herself after a while to go refill her glass to the kitchen.

More vodka sounded good.

She put her glass over the kitchen table and went to open the fridge to take out some ice, doing everything really slowly, taking her time. The more time she spend alone in the kitchen the better.

However, she heard someone opening the kitchen door and then the door closed.

Quinn closed the fridge and she stopped her movements when she saw Santana standing in front of her with a remarkable frown in her face. Quinn didn't understand how someone could look so cute and intimidating at the same time.

Santana was definitely something else. Someone almost unique. But it couldn't be any other way anyhow, she always leaves Quinn breathless.

After short seconds of daydreaming about her Quinn quickly recovered herself and started to prepare her drink, giving her back to Santana as she proceeded to empty the alcohol in her glass

She felt eyes on her all the time, and the brunette wasn't saying anything.

"Can I help you?" Quinn asked with a hint of playfulness, and Santana didn't answer her.

Once her drink was ready, she turned around to find the same expression in the other girl's face, and Quinn couldn't help but let out a small giggle, because Santana was being adorable in her eyes, with a frown and arms crossed, almost like an upset little girl.

"Why the hell did you bring your boyfriend?" Santana softly asked and her expression was showing annoyance, but her voice was really calm.

Quinn didn't know what Santana was drinking but she looked pretty sober. And cranky.

"And this is an issue because?" Quinn teased her again, but it was just because she was on her way to get drunk.

"Because..." Santana got kinda nervous and it catched Quinn's attention. She narrowed her eyes at her.

Could be that Santana was jealous? Maybe she didn't want Sam to be there because she wanted Quinn all for herself? Maybe Santana liked Quinn as much as Quinn liked her, it was a possibility, right?

Nonetheless, Quinn's hope was quickly crashed when Santana kept on talking.

"Because we didn't bring enough food, you should have informed us and-"

"I did," Quinn interrupted her "I called Brittany" Of course, why would she call Santana? Brittany is her friend and this cabin is owned by Brittany, not Santana.

Quinn definitely wasn't understanding Santana's behavior so far.

The brunette scoffed, clenching her jaw and shaking her head before opening the fridge. She kept looking upset though, but why? Quinn hasn't done anything to upsate her.

She saw Santana taking out some flavored water from the fridge before emptying it into her glass.

_That's why she's sober. _

"Why aren't you drinking?" Quinn asked, carefully observing the beautiful girl in front of her.

"I'm drinking" Santana showed her the glass of water causing the blonde to smile at her obviousness.

"You know what I mean"

"Well I guess someone needs to take care of a bunch of drunk people"

Quinn didn't know if it was okay for her to find Santana so damn adorable, but she was already smiling with her words. Always the lady well behaved.

The brunette took another sip of water before starting to slowly approach Quinn. And of course Quinn got nervous, _again_. They were way too close, overstepping the distance they should have and Quinn could already feel the other girl's scent and the warm of her nice body.

It wasn't as if the blonde didn't want her close though, in fact she wanted her more close. But it was inappropriate. Hell it was inappropriate.

Without any prior signal, Santana softly kissed Quinn's cheek, resting her lips against her skin for a good amount of seconds before turning around to leave without a word, leaving Quinn speechless and with a big dreamy smile.

She was definitely something else.

* * *

Later on that night, when it could easily be five in the morning, she couldn't sleep. How could she? Santana was two rooms away from her, probably hugging her wife and dreaming about Brittany's pretty blue eyes or how many kids they would have. Or probably having sex, who knows. The thing was that the last person in her mind was for sure, Quinn.

And the fact irritated the blonde deeply.

But why did she even care anyway? She didn't have to worry about that.

Quinn inhaled fresh air and quickly started to think about something else.

She still didn't get why Santana ignored her the whole night, she knew what her position was very well, but sometimes when she would ask her something Santana would just answer her with short words. Yes, No, I don't know. And it bothered her a lot. Quinn got bored after a while and she decided to go to sleep, and sure thing Sam followed her instantly.

That was about an hour earlier.

For her luck though, Sam was drunk enough and they didn't do anything. He got under the covers and he was snoring in just seconds. At least something good happened to her.

After a while and thousand of thoughts her phone rang indicating a new message and she frowned, because who would text her at five in the morning?

She unlocked the screen nonetheless. And when she saw the name on her phone her heart stopped for the second time that night.

**-I'm on the lake dock****, want to come?-**


	7. Chapter 7

-0-

Since the moment her wife told her about this little trip with her friends, she knew that it wasn't going to be good. Far from it. And so far she has been right, but for a whole new reason.

At first Santana though that it would be difficult to see Quinn and Brittany together in one room, more because she really didn't know if she could control herself and not jump Quinn's bones right there in front of her wife and friends. But now is difficult to be there because all that she see is Sam's big lips eating Quinn's mouth, and his stupid muscular arm always around her waist.

How someone like her, could be with someone like him? It's simply ridiculous, the most stupid thing she had ever seen. But who is she to question it?

Jealous? No, Santana Lopez does not get jealous. She gets angry, upset. Crazy even. But jealous never, that's only for insecure people.

The moment she saw Sam standing there, something within her writhed, the happiness of seeing Quinn so beautiful with a smile directed to her quickly faded away. She thanked her internal gods for helping her control herself and not just punch him in that moment. There's just something about that fish face that Santana didn't really like.

Well it might or might not has to be with the fact that he's Quinn's boyfriend as well.

But maybe not, Santana is sure that she's not so fond of him because his lips are too big to be normal. That's all.

The brunette took some fresh air, with her eyes still looking straight ahead the beauty of the lake and the sun almost rising from behind the mountains. It was really beautiful.

Santana loves nature and everything that is pure in the world, strangely it makes her feel safe and at peace. She prefers this lake over any beach or any other lake though. It's just perfect in her eyes.

After a while she heard footsteps getting closer to the edge of the dock but Santana didn't turn around her head from the stillness in front of her. She was already smiling though, a really big smile was on her face knowing perfectly who it was. And her heart began to accelerate its rhythm.

"Is it safe to be here?" With the sound of that sweet voice Santana _had_ to turn around her head to see the girl. And just like her, Quinn was wearing a jacket over her cute pink pj. She looked exceptionally adorable, and kinda innocent.

"Not sure of what you mean, but you're with a cop," Santana cocky said and Quinn rolled her eyes playfully "So I would like to think that it's safe to be here with me" She finished and the blonde just grinned.

Santana pulled out her hands from her pockets and slightly opened her legs that were swinging back and forth on the edge. She softly tapped the space between her thighs and Quinn approached her doubtful.

Since the moment Santana knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep she quickly got out of bed putting on some jacket over her pj and walking the fifty yards away from the cabin in order to get toward the pier. The moment she saw the beautiful sight in front of her she couldn't think of another person to share the moment, so she texted Quinn asking for her company. In a very subtle way of course.

Besides, she hasn't even spoken to Quinn since the moment she got there with her boyfriend, so it was a very good opportunity to do just that.

Quinn carefully sat between Santana's legs on the edge of the dock and she quickly supported herself with her hands on Santana's thighs to sit better. In no time Santana's arms were around her waist hugging Quinn tight against her front, getting invaded with her vanilla smell.

Her heart was being refilling with happiness again and she was glad.

Why she didn't wake her wife though? Why she didn't just stayed in bed hugging Brittany instead?

She knew she was having forbidden feelings, but she could deal with that later. More because she couldn't control herself in that precise moment.

Santana lifted up her right hand reaching for Quinn's cheek and gently bringing her closer to her lips. She just couldn't take it, she needed to feel her again, her lips specifically. Santana slowly closed the distance between them and she finally kissed Quinn. She gently moved her lips in sync with Quinn's lips feeling the blonde's taste in her tongue and filling herself with that addictive drug, it was like an ecstasy. The wild wind that was blowing their hairs didn't matter at the time, they just wanted to kiss each other.

Santana inhaled deeply through her nose to not separate herself from the goddess between her legs that was kissing her with the same passion. She inhaled through her nose to keep kissing Quinn and apparently the blonde did the same. She could feel against her lips the small smile in the blonde's mouth, and it set her body on fire in the most pleasurable way.

Lovingly kissing and watching the sunrise together? Not something lovers should do. Feeling butterflies flying in her stomach with that sweet kiss? Definitely not something she should feel either. But she couldn't bring herself to care.

After a minute or so they pulled slightly away with sincere smiles in their faces. Quinn tenderly kissed her one last time before leaning all her weight on Santana resting her head on the brunette's shoulder, getting comfortable.

Santana didn't waste any time and hugged her by the waist even more tight, giving her light kisses on her neck, she really couldn't control herself with Quinn so close and less after kissing her, she wanted more. And by the way that Quinn quickly changed her breathing rate it was right to say that she was loving the brunette's lips on her.

Santana stopped however, because with the beautiful sight in front of them she couldn't not see it. She needed to see the sun rising. So she lifted her face from Quinn's neck and pecked her cheek before resting her head on the blonde's shoulder to see the sunrise.

What Santana was feeling was beyond reality.

"So you texted me to come here after ignoring me all night?" Quinn randomly asked and Santana frowned.

She could have taken that question in the wrong way if it weren't for Quinn's delicate fingers caressing her hand. That means she wasn't mad, right?

"I wasn't ignoring you" Santana answered her sincerely, earning a chuckle from Quinn.

It seemed like the blonde wasn't buying what she said and Santana didn't like it.

But she wasn't ignoring Quinn, she was ignoring the situation, all the fucked up situation. And she was ignoring Sam's arm around Quinn all the time as well.

"Sure" Quinn said.

Santana didn't see the benefit on keep talking about the subject, she had heard Brittany talking a couple of times about how stubborn Quinn can be. So it was better to just shut her mouth. She wasn't in the mood to talk either, she just wanted to enjoy Quinn as much as she could and the view in front of her.

She kissed Quinn's right cheek tenderly and the blonde turned around slightly to peck her lips, but that kiss quickly became more than just a simple peck. They didn't care of course.

How can Santana try to fix her and Brittany's relationship when Quinn was kissing her like that? It was impossible, honestly.

"I didn't want to come here this weekend" Quinn confessed once the kiss ended, leaning her weight on Santana's front again.

"Why?" She asked dumbfounded as the first sight of the sun coming out from behind the big mountains was beginning to appear.

Flashes of different types of colors made it difficult to keep their eyes on the sun and its stunning brightness. The sight was breathtaking, just like the girl in her arms.

Unconsciously she tilted her head and kissed Quinn's neck again, no one time but three times.

She blamed Quinn and her natural scent, it was addictive.

And it warmed her heart the tiny smile playing in Quinn's lips.

"I think the reason is more than clear" The blonde said. Santana even forgot for a few seconds about what they were talking about, she was hypnotized with the girl more than with the sight.

She didn't answered her though, she sighed deeply and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder once again.

Of course the reason was clear, what a stupid question. Santana slapped herself mentally before looking straight ahead, pulling out all her thoughts off of her mind.

They didn't say anything else, they just sat there on the edge of the dock, seeing how the sun was slowly rising and how the wind was calming down a little bit as the minutes passed.

Santana embraced Quinn with her both arms while the blonde kept softly touching her hands that were resting on her stomach. They stayed like that for two hours, no one really caring about the time or that maybe someone could see them, they just stayed still, kissing each other from time to time.

They really looked like a real couple.

Except of course, they weren't.

* * *

Hours later Santana started to open her eyes, feeling somehow awful given the pain in her muscles but with a smile that no one could wipe out of her face. She stretched out on bed a little bit feeling how her body slowly began to wake.

Those few hours with Quinn in the morning were like an injection of energy, she really needed Quinn's sweet kisses and her body in her arms. More than she would like to admit.

After being in the dock long enough they came back to the big cabin walking really slowly, enjoying the last minutes they had together with Santana's arm firmly around Quinn's shoulder to keep her warm. Luckily everyone was still fast asleep and Santana took advantage of that, she walked Quinn to her room and kissed her again. She didn't care about Quinn complained saying that it was wrong or how much she was risking by doing that, she just did it.

She kissed Quinn for several seconds in front of her door saying goodnight, or more like good morning before walking to her own room a few feets away.

She happily sighed once she entered her and Brittany's room, falling almost instantly asleep with a huge grin on her lips.

Now thanks to that, she was tired because she barely sleep about three hours and for the noises and the empty bed she was sleeping in, it seemed like everyone was already awake.

She quickly got out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. Santana wondered if Quinn was awake too... she was about to discover it for herself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The moment her feets touched the last stair she could smell something delicious instantly. Santana walked straight to where all the laughter came from and when she arrived to the terrace she could notice her wife's friends there. Mercedes and Tina, but someone was missing.

"Hey sweetheart, you're finally awake" Brittany said when she saw Santana. She quickly stand up to kiss her lips and Santana kissed her back, of course.

"You sure sleep like a little baby San" Mercedes laughed and so did Tina.

She just smiled along with her wife's friends.

"Where is," She trailed off "Where is everyone?" Santana asked half hugging Brittany with her left arm.

The girls were sharing some light wine but Quinn wasn't there. And Mike and Sam weren't there either. Not that she cared about the boys, she just wanted to subtly ask where the hell Quinn was.

_Must be with her stupid boyfriend._ She sighed annoying.

"Mike and Sam are fishing in the lake and Quinn is cooking in the kitchen" Tina informed her before return to her conversation with Mercedes.

Her mood changed completely and a small smile arrived in Santana's face, she had never before tasted Quinn's food and she was already anxious to do it. Besides the blonde wasn't near Sam so everything was fine.

"Why are you smiling about honey?" Brittany's voice brought her back to reality and she quickly shook her head.

Was she really being that evident?

"Nothing Britt, I'll check if Quinn needs help or something"

"She already said that she wanted to cook by herself without any help, so. Come sit with us babe" Brittany offered her.

"I'll ask her anyway" Santana smiled and kissed her wife's cheek quickly walking to the kitchen. Without noticing Brittany's frown.

After walking those few steps away Santana opened the kitchen door, and soon her nose was being filled with more of that delicious smell.

Just for what she was smelling, it seemed like the girl really had a talent there.

Quinn was with her back towards her, wearing a beautiful white dress, cutting some vegetables apparently and with a tea towel on her shoulder. Quinn still hasn't even looked at her but her heart was already beating faster.

The blonde was so concentrated in what she was doing that she didn't hear Santana sneaked out in the room. Santana made sure to softly close the door behind her before stepping closer.

"Hey chef" She greeted amused and Quinn instantly turned around her head to meet brown eyes. Her face light up right away and it made Santana smile widely.

"Hi" Quinn said grinning "How did you sleep?"

"The most peaceful three hours of sleep" Santana joked earning a small giggle from Quinn "No but really, I didn't sleep that much, it was pretty late"

"I slept like three hours as well" The blonde said before turning around again to keep on with her work.

She truly couldn't be more perfect in Santana's eyes.

The brunette slightly tilted her head to check if the door was still closed and when it was in fact, still closed, she quickly walked the few steps towards Quinn. Hugging her from behind and kissing the side of her head, with her vanilla smell in her nose already.

Quinn tensed in her arms and stopped her movements.

"We're not alone" she warned, but Santana didn't move.

"The door is closed, don't worry" Santana murmured.

After a while though, Quinn's body relaxed and she was leaning her weight on Santana. She even leaned slightly her head to the side, so that gave Santana space enough to place a kiss right in her neck. A lot of kisses actually.

Soft kisses were planted on Quinn's neck and jaw and gentle touches were giving in her body. Her flat and firm stomach, her bare arms, her sides, her waist.

It weren't desperate touches, it was more like loving caresses, and by the deep breathe Quinn was taking it seemed like she liked it too.

"I like your lips" Quinn whispered, leaving the knife over the table to touch Santana's head.

That statement made Santana smirk.

"I like your lips too, and your skin, that's why I'm kissing you" Santana said with her voice muffled by Quinn's neck.

She wanted more though, Santana wanted her lips, and that's what she was going to have.

"Just -" Quinn began but couldn't finish because Santana's plump lips were already on her own.

Obviously, they were in the kitchen, so it couldn't be a long and heated kiss, that's why Santana kissed her softly not lasting too long. But it was almost impossible, she just couldn't have enough of her.

The gentleness and softness of the kiss made Quinn blurt out a small sigh into Santana's mouth. And that turned her on somehow. But she needed to stop.

"Just what? Don't leave a mark?" Santana teased after pulling completely away from Quinn, leaning against the fridge.

"Yeah" Quinn answered and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I didn't," The brunette told her while pulling out an apple from the fridge, she hasn't eaten anything yet "I'm not that dumb, you know"

Quinn giggled and Santana smiled. She could hear Quinn's giggle the whole day without getting bored.

"I didn't say that" The blonde walked towards her and she pecked her lips before taking some glass next to Santana to fill it with water, with a sexy smirk.

"Are you persuading me to do something?" Because she was already having an effect on Santana with that lustful smirk.

Definitely, she could do whatever it was on Quinn's mind in that moment.

"Not at all" Quinn said suggestively before taking a sip of water.

"Not at all?" Santana repeat and Quinn shook her head.

She was about to walk towards her and kiss her senseless and maybe even fuck her brains out. But she decided against it, they weren't in Quinn's apartment so it was the wiser option.

"I'll set the table. More minutes here and I'm sure I'll eat _you_ instead" She said walking to the door.

"Whenever you want" Santana heard Quinn say and it caused a familiar warmth between her legs.

_Two more days,_ thought Santana before closing the door behind her.

Two more days and she'll fuck that woman like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

Truth was, Quinn's food could easily be worthy to be served in a restaurant. Santana didn't know what the hell she was eating though, she just knew that it was one of the best meals she has ever had.

Through lunch, they glanced at each other often because once again they were across from each other, but everytime Santana would look at Quinn she wasn't looking back, and when Quinn would look at Santana the brunette wasn't looking either. They were very aware of the person they had in front of them, however. Luckily no one else noticed the stolen glances, not even them.

The hours passed way too quick for all of them. The sky outside was getting dark already and they all decided to take a shower and put on some warm clothes to go to the lake. But not before sharing some drinks of course.

Santana loved the lake, ever since Brittany brought her there for the first time she fell in love with the place, it was easily some of Santana's favorite places so far, so she was glad for that night walk.

Avoiding her wife's idea of showering together because Santana knew how that would finish, and she really wasn't in the mood for sex, she took a quick shower alone and then she quickly began to dress in the bathroom while Brittany started to undress herself to change her clothes.

It was stupid to say that she didn't love her wife. Santana really loved Brittany, just maybe, not like before. Because since months ago Santana couldn't bring herself to look at Brittany with the same eyes, of course she was sexy and had a killing body with desirable abilities, but it didn't make Santana jump her bones right there, for example.

And according to Santana, that needed to change, because she was still in time to love her wife again and get back the life they used to have. Maybe not yet, maybe not now that Santana was having the time of her life cheating, but maybe in the future. Who knows.

When the brunette was ready she put on her coat and applied some make up and perfume -the one that some blonde loved so much- before walking downstairs.

And soon enough, all her body was warm with the sound of Quinn's laugh that slowly reached her ears, and she smiled without even noticed. Santana walked outside to the terrace were Quinn, Sam and Mercedes were sitting in a table. Her eyes of course landed on Quinn in no time.

She didn't understand how Quinn could look so damn beautiful without any make up and a simple dark green jacket.

All eyes fell on her when they notice her presence and Mercedes quickly tap the chair next to her. She sat trying to avoid some hazel eyes that she was sure were looking at her.

The brunette served herself some wine to calm her nerves while they all started to resume the conversation. She was sober yesterday, there's no way she was going to be sober again.

"Hey guys" Brittany walked out with a grin "We're going to make something to eat before go to the lake" She said standing behind Santana with her arms around her.

They all nodded, Santana was starving.

"Could you make some tacos for me Britt?" She asked using her charming smile.

"Anything for you babe" Brittany bend down to kiss her forehead before walking back inside.

Santana looked at Brittany until she disappeared into the kitchen. She couldn't understand when everything started to change between them, or more like when _she_ started to change. They were married for just two years and Santana was feeling like it was way more already.

Was she stopping loving her? Maybe they just jumped too fast to the marriage's ship and now everything was weird. With new temptations.

"You two are so adorable" Mercedes commented.

They weren't adorable or something anymore.

For instinct she looked to the blonde with gorgeous eyes that was silently stealing her heart. She looked just in time to see Quinn rolling her eyes with an emotionless expression in her face.

Santana arched her eyebrow with a subtle smile, wondering if that was a hint of jealousy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

An hour or so later, they all remained sitting in the terrace. They had already eaten and were now drinking their last glass of whatever they were having before walk to the lake that wasn't that close to the cabin, but according to Santana It was a distance that was worth it.

Her mood however, wasn't the best. Maybe because she was now sitting between Quinn and Brittany and while her wife was deep into a conversation with Mike she was listening to Sam talking about how good Quinn was with her hands and the massages she always give him.

"If I remember well, you took some classes about massages in high school, right?" Mercedes asked Quinn and the blonde nodded shyly.

Santana smiled, it was kinda cute seeing her shy about something.

"Yeah, but it was just three or four classes" Quinn explained.

"Still so, you're the best my love!"

The brunette rolled her eyes when she saw him lovingly kissing her cheek. She wondered why the hell Quinn was so happy smiling. Besides if someone knew how talented she is with her hands that was her, right?

"I just hope to have more massages when we get married" The three of them laughed.

Is that even a possibility? Because Santana was sure that Sam was the last man on earth that was right for Quinn. But it wasn't any of her business so she quickly shook her head.

She sighed before taking a sip of wine. Is none of her business, not at all.

She thought about stand up and sit in another place to not listen those love birds talking about their future wedding or something but she really was enjoying Quinn's smell and body close to her. So she stayed.

"I think we have already talked about that Sam" Quinn said a little more serious and Santana got curious instantly.

_So they have already talking about married?_

"I know but still..." He answered with a sad smile before avoiding Quinn's eyes.

Santana didn't witnessed that though. She was too busy looking straight ahead thinking about how lucky that fish face was and why the hell he was so damn special to Quinn.

Surprisingly the night is becoming just as awful as the night before.

Who would have said after having a wonderful morning?

For starters though, why Quinn was having so much influence about how the night goes for Santana. Shouldn't her wife be the woman with that capacity?

"He's right Quinn, you should definitely marry this boy" Okay maybe she didn't like Mercedes that much anymore.

Santana knew that she shouldn't feel like that. Angry and somehow embittered. But she wasn't masochist either and she wasn't about to stay there and keep listening that illogical idea.

So she excuse herself saying that she was going to the bathroom and headed to her room, suddenly not in the mood to go to that damn lake and see the happy couple kissing each other in front of everyone.

She wasn't jealous, no. Santana Lopez does not get jealous, less with someone who isn't even her wife.

That's what she kept telling herself before getting under the covers, blocking the reality and trying to sleep. Trying to forget that unwelcome feeling in the tip of her stomach as well.


	8. Chapter 8

-0-

The worst night she have had in months, without any doubt.

The fact that she went to sleep earlier than the rest of them because of her suddenly change of humor might have helped her to rest a little bit, right? But it was quite the opposite.

Luckily Brittany didn't insist that much trying to convince her to go to the lake with her friends last night. Santana just told her that she was tired and didn't feel well and then after a few more minutes, Brittany went with the rest of the group.

It wasn't nice to wake up around three in the morning when she felt her wife got into bed with her feets as cold as the ice though. Less when Brittany hugged Santana surely looking for warm, a warmth that Santana _had_ to give her.

Now, she was moody. She was still mad at the world, but for a whole new reason now.

Involving the same person however.

Since she went to sleep early, she got up early as well, leaving Brittany fast asleep next to her. And just when she was about to walk inside the kitchen to have a big breakfast she heard two voices. Quinn's voice and Mercedes voice.

What she didn't like it, was the fact the Mercedes was making fun of Quinn for being too loud last night while having sex with Sam. And despite the fact that Quinn denied her that, saying that they didn't have sex at all, something in the tip of her stomach made her feel like shit, so she just turned around and walked away from there, suddenly without hungry.

She walked back to her room to shower and go for a run. It was what she do often to forget about her current problems.

She didn't understand though, why what she just heard has to be a problem for her. It was stupid just to think about it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Santana put her sunglasses on given all the sun that was already shining with an impressive heat before drying out some sweat on her forehead, already walking back to the cabin.

She would love to say that the run that lasted a little more than an hour was worth it, but it wasn't. She did calm down a little bit though, but her thoughts were still driving her crazy. Luckily for her it was the last day there, they were leaving after dinner. Santana was sure she wouldn't tolerate Sam for another day.

She walked back inside the cabin and straight to the kitchen for some well needed water. She still hasn't even say good morning to her wife so she is going to do just that after hydrating.

However, the moment she entered the kitchen, Santana regretted immediately. Because there she was, flawless as always, and apparently cooking for all of them again.

By the smell, it was safe to say that Quinn was a goddess with culinary abilities.

Quinn looked back at her, and with that smile she was giving her, Santana couldn't help but smile back. A tiny smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Hey stranger, I haven't seen you in years" Quinn commented staring at the brunette.

The softness of the other girl's voice, made Santana put on her serious face again. She just remembered why she was kinda mad at Quinn.

"You saw me yesterday" Santana simple said before open the fridge to pull out the coldest water inside.

"Well, it felt like years to me." The blonde sweetly said and Santana decided to keep ignoring her.

Ignoring the fact of how those simple words made her feel as well.

She quickly opened the bottle and took a long sip, she was so thirsty that she could drink liters of water without stopping.

Not a wise idea go in her morning jog without water.

As she drank however, Santana couldn't help but notice some eyes that were still on her. So she turned slightly around her head to briefly look at her and Quinn was giving her again, a really sexy smirk.

She could feel how the sweat on her body wasn't the only thing wet on her anymore just with those lustful eyes.

Suddenly, Quinn approached her and just like that, without any words or anticipations, she closed the door behind Santana taking the bottle from her hand and placing it over the table. And then, her lips were on her. Not just her lips, all her body was pressed against Santana with her arms firmly around the brunette's neck.

The overwhelming feeling of tasting her again was something so fascinating that she couldn't help but let out a small sigh into Quinn's mouth. For pure instinct she pulled her in closer putting her own arms around her small waist while the blonde pressed her against the fridge, not leaving even an inch of space between them.

The only sounds that were heard in the room for long seconds if not minutes were the small but heavy sighs of them and the well known sound of a kiss, the sound of her lips and their tongues together.

It was wonderfully pleasant.

She descended her right hand to Quinn's butt and tentatively grabbed her there, the small whimper drowned in her mouth given that gesture was the best thing Santana have experienced in the morning by far. It was like energy and adrenaline injected straight in her veins.

Quinn and Santana were so into the soft but passionate kiss that they didn't care about anything. But they needed to pull away because someone could walk in anytime. They had to anyway given the lack of air in their lungs.

But Santana was smart so she left her hand there comfortably resting on Quinn's butt. She just couldn't understand why Quinn has to have such a perfect butt.

"You look great on your training clothes, you know." Quinn whispered against Santana's mouth biting her bottom lip playfully before passing her tongue there.

Santana was fighting against the need to fuck her right there, honestly.

"You should be used to it, your boyfriend works in a gym. He must wear these clothes everyday" She said unimportant and Quinn quickly shook her head.

"It looks better on you" The blonde informed and Santana's smile got bigger.

It was nice hearing that from those perfect pink lips, it was good for her ego. Still so, she was still kinda mad at Quinn. And for two reasons so stupid that she would rather not tell anyone.

Not like she could anyway.

"Of course it looks better on me" She cocky said before separating herself from Quinn, softly pulling her body away from her.

Quinn frowned at first but Santana didn't care. She kinda deserves it for having sex so loud with that fish face as Mercedes said.

Luckily she didn't hear anything of that. It would have been gross, weird, and all kinds of awkward.

Quinn went back to cook their lunch while Santana took another sip of water before putting the bottle back inside the fridge.

"Why you went to sleep so early last night?" Quinn asked without lifting her head from her work in the kitchen.

Despite all though, Santana couldn't help but smile. It seemed like the girl really love to cook and things like that. And it was kinda sweet.

"I was tired" She shamelessly lied.

"Why?"

"I had my reasons to be" Santana stated more annoying than she intended and Quinn lifted her head to watch her.

Is true that maybe the brunette was talking to her in a no so friendly way and apparently, Quinn was noticing this, but she just couldn't help it. Something within her was really mad at her for the things she heard last night about marry Sam and for the things she did last night, the things she _apparently_ did last night.

It was stupid to feel like that, Santana knew it very well, so what was her problem?

"Alright" Quinn let go the subject narrowing her eyes at her.

She looked cute doing that, to say the least. And Santana really wanted to walk towards her and kiss those pouty lips again but she remained still shaking her head.

_Self control._

"Guess what I'm cooking?" Quinn asked from her position.

"I don't know" Santana shrugged nonchalantly looking at what she's doing with curiosity. She had a clue though.

"Enchiladas" The blonde tilted her head to smile at her and after hearing that Santana grinned from ear to ear. "Isn't that what you like best? That's what Brittany said last night."

Okay maybe, she wasn't that mad at Quinn anymore. Not like she had the right to be anyway, but whatever.

Besides, the way she pronounced it was fucking adorable.

"Is enchiladas, actually" Santana corrected her amused.

How hot is Quinn trying to say a word in spanish? Definitely something Santana would try to make her do more often in the future, she made a mental note about it.

"Sorry" Quinn said grinning but she didn't look sorry at all "I didn't even know your parents were from Mexico, I guess this meal is from there?"

Santana frowned with a tiny smile.

"Talking about me the whole night?"

"Kind of" Quinn said before opening the oven to put inside the first rolls "Since you weren't there, I learned some interesting things about you" She looked at Santana with playful eyes. Shining playful eyes.

With those eyes, how can she be mad at her? She simply couldn't.

"Like?" Santana questioned crossing her arms without stop smiling.

Is that black and slightly short dress even legal? because Santana was sure that Quinn shouldn't be allowed to wear it. Not when she's looking like that. Why dresses have to look so nice on her all the time? Sexy, hot. But cute and sweet as well.

A really weird combination but Quinn has a way of make everything possible apparently.

Quinn closed the oven before washing her hands and dried them before walking back to where Santana was, looking at her in such a tempting way that Santana's own hands started to sweat once the blonde was right in front of her.

"Things like this, for example" Quinn answered putting her hands on the brunette's cheeks. "I know this is your favorite plate now, and I'm doing it for you today" She sweetly said before pressing her mouth against Santana's once again.

It was impossible to pull away or to even think about anything else that wasn't her, everytime Quinn kissed her, her mind and body didn't exist for no other than her. She saturates all her thinking.

Just Quinn mattered at the moment.

How her lips moved slowly and so damn sensual and in sync with hers, how her fingers gently touched her skin on her cheeks, how her waist felt in her arms, how her warm and delicious tongue moved perfectly inside her mouth, how the small sighs blurted out in her mouth set her body on fire. How the fact that everything around them, didn't matter, nothing. Nothing mattered in that precise moment. Just Quinn, she was the only one that mattered.

After a while they pulled away, but not completely. Quinn rested her head on the crook of Santana's neck while the brunette's arms remained in her small figure.

Despite the fact that Quinn was pretty much perfect, to that, must be added the fact that her smell is unique and easily the most intoxicating fragance she had smell so far. So she couldn't help but breathed her in before nuzzling her nose in Quinn's hair. Soft and smooth hair.

Quinn's fingers were still doing their magic in the back of her neck gently caressing the skin there while small kisses were planted on her skin as well.

"You smell good" Quinn whispered against her neck sending chills down her body and giving her goosebumps.

Santana just smiled, letting out a heavy sigh.

The moment was so relaxing, and it felt so right. She wouldn't mind repeat this over and over again.

However, their moment was abruptly interrupted when the kitchen door opened. And they quickly pulled away.

"Quinn, any help here?" Tine walked in with her boyfriend Mike behind her.

Luckily they didn't notice anything. But the faces of the other girls were pure fear and surprise.

"Damn Quinn what's going on, you look pale" Mike commented with a small smile.

Santana's heart was beating almost in her ear, she got incredibly nervous and went back to grab the bottle that was on the fridge, just to do something.

"Are you okay Q?" Tina asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, fine"

Santana turned around to look at her and she could see right away that Quinn was a really bad actress, because she didn't look fine at all.

"You don't need any help here?" Her friend asked again and Quinn shook her head.

"I was asking her the same" Santana simple said to justify her presence there as Quinn went back to do whatever she was doing before.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yeah" Quinn told him and somehow, Santana could tell that the blonde was still more than nervous too.

They started to talk about who knows what and Santana quickly took the opportunity and walked away from there, taking a deep breath.

_Almost._

* * *

The sight of the sunset in front of them was beautiful, to say the least. The air was getting cold somehow and the wind was heavy. But the view was breathtaking.

What wasn't nice was Sam's arm around Quinn's waist.

"How many times we've been here?" Mercedes asked from her position "It feels always new to me" She added thoughtful.

They were currently sitting in the sand, right in front of the lake and watching the sunset all together. It was Brittany's idea and seemingly, no one can say no to her. So there they were.

It was nice though, because Santana really liked these kind of things. But why she didn't like for sure was Quinn's relationship.

_I mean what the hell? He could easily be a fish with those huge lips, or some blond seal._

Santana chuckled with her own internal joke but quickly got serious again with Brittany's curious stare. She just pecked her lips softly and Brittany happily turned around again.

Santana sighed.

Is not like she should care, but she does.

She thinks that honestly, Quinn should break up with Sam. Why? Because he is stupid, he's ugly, he doesn't even knows how to start a conversation, he dresses like a teenage boy, he always smell like a gym and she bets, for sure, that he doesn't even know how to treat Quinn in their intimate moments.

How could he when he's as dumb and useless as a worm.

The only good thing though, is that they're relatively away from her and Brittany, behind their back. Sure she's hugging Brittany as well, but is completely different according to her.

"You're right, this place is awesome" Tina answered to Mercedes and Santana rolled her eyes at their pretentiousness.

She finally pulled her mouth away from Mike, apparently.

"It is, indeed" Quinn added, and somehow Santana didn't even had to turn around her head to know that she was smiling.

She was dying to do just that though. Look at her and her so hypnotizing smile.

"Remember when Mercedes jumped into the lake with that boy in high scool?" Brittany randomly asked from next to her and they all laughed. Even Mike.

Santana and Sam were clueless though. But she was enjoying Quinn's giggle so much that it didn't bother her at all not knowing those stories. It was music to her, angelic music.

"You can be so impulsive sometimes," Quinn said amused.

"Tequila was involved that night" Mercedes giggled "I can't really say that I remember" The girl added and they all laughed again sharing knowing smiles.

After that, they all got quiet again, enjoying the view. Her arms were still around Brittany and the blonde was leaning all her weight on her front. She kissed Brittany's head trying to convince herself that she was happy. That right there in that moment, Brittany was the only girl she should have in her arms, no one else.

Not the girl behind her that was being hugged for her own boyfriend. Sam, the only one who was enjoying that privilege. Stupid Sam Evans.

Santana insist though, is Quinn really insane? She cannot married a boy like him. Is the most stupid and ridiculous thing she have ever heard.

But apparently and _maybe_, Quinn is kinda stupid after all.

"It's getting pretty chilly though guys, are we sure we'll leave late at night?" Sam questioned after a while and Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes.

There it is.

Is not even that cold.

"You're such a baby" Santana couldn't shut her mouth. Simple as that.

It was bitter maybe, but she needed to say it. And they all laughed with Santana words, however, so did she. All of them laughed but Quinn and Brittany.

And her wife once again, shot her a glance that was a lot like strangeness. She looked confused, and this time Santana did notice it.

After a while though they stopped teasing him, and Quinn spoke.

"He doesn't like low temperatures Santana, that's all"

Santana didn't like at all that comment. Was she actually defending him?

She glared at Sam with her well known _go to hell_ look as her arm around Brittany loosened. He didn't notice her glare though, he was just smiling like a dumbass at Quinn whispering something along the lines like 'You know me so well'.

Santana scoffed once again.

"I think he has his own big mouth to answer for himself, Quinn" Santana responded to the blonde and they both looked at her. They all looked at her confused. Because yeah, Santana was always so bitter and always throwing sassy comments at people but this time the intense of her gaze towards the poor boy gave something away.

The air was getting dense somehow. The atmosphere wasn't nice to be there anymore. Also, it didn't go unnoticed the way Santana said _'big mouth'_ so damn ironically.

Afterward, she didn't say anything else, they all got quiet. She looked at Quinn who was still cutely frowning before sighing and turning around her head, looking straight towards the lake.

Why Sam always manage to piss her off so much with his dumbness?

Unbelievable.

Suddenly she didn't want to be there anymore. Not with that brainless semi-muscular blond boy who looks like Brittany's brother.

_Fuck this._

She quickly stand up from her position earning a frown from her wife.

"I'm going back to the cabin for a beer," Santana mentioned. "Anyone wants something?"

They all shook their heads.

"Want me to go with you?" Brittany asked but Santana quickly denied.

"No, I'll be right back." But maybe not, maybe she is just going to stay there because she really can't handle the anger right now.

Then though, and before she could take even one step, that insanely nice voice spoke again.

"I'll go with you, I need a jacket." Quinn said and Santana's eyes were almost immediately on her, surprised.

Quinn was standing up already, pulling Sam's arms off of her, and Santana just nodded, smiling internally. Because with her skills she sure as hell could do a lot in just a few minutes. She could do a lot with this girl in just a few minutes and she was already imagining it. Even more with the cabin just for themselves for a little while.

Yeah, she was definitely smiling with that thought. Not even just internally now.

Without another word and unaware of some prying eyes they both started to walk away in the cabin's direction. Both of them knowing well that the least they could do was kiss each other.

* * *

**A/N: Drama is about to start here. You still don't see it clearly, but between Quinn and Santana, one of them is _wanting_ more than the other. And just maybe,, someone is about to find out about them.**

**Sorry for the wait and leave a review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

-0-

"So when is the big day?" Brittany asked her before putting the dishes on the dishwasher.

Santana just watched her wife from behind with very little interest before sighing.

So far the week has been awful. At the very moment, Santana would love to just disappear for a while, maybe even a whole year. And it was stupid because she sure as hell shouldn't be feeling like that; why? because she was promoted. Santana Lopez is now in charge of the organized crime department with her coworker Ryan and despite the fact that she would rather work on the street, keeping them safe of trouble and bad people, she should be grateful and beyond happy.

But she is not.

After that tedious weekend exactly five days ago she hasn't been able to concentrate, not in her work and surely not in her home with her wife. The connivance with Brittany has been okay, the intimate moments between them not so good. She still wasn't sure yet why she couldn't bring herself to enjoy it completely while they were in the act, it was confusing.

But speaking sincerely, maybe it was the fact that some other blonde was always in her mind playing her tricks, or maybe not. Who knows?

Thing was, that knowing very well how wrong it was, Santana just couldn't help herself and she has tried to contact Quinn, of course looking for a repeat to what they always do. But ever since they came back from Brittany's cabin Quinn has been really busy trying to finish her book, or that was what she said at least. And who the hell is Santana to not buy what she says?

However, she did notice that something was different, and she wasn't even sure if it was okay or not to ask Quinn if everything was fine between them, because what were they? Nothing, so probably that question was off limits.

And given the lack of _Quinn,_ lately her mind just kept going back to the last time they had sex, precisely in the cabin.

_"Are you sure we have time?" Quinn asked Santana in between kisses while trying to walk backwards towards Quinn and Sam's room._

_"We have time enough."_

_"Alright" __It was all that Quinn said before let Santana push her back on bed._

_Santana fell on top of Quinn between her legs while her whole body couldn't stop trembling. With the feeling of her lips and hands on Quinn again and with the way that the blonde was kissing her. She had one hand firmly planted on Quinn's stomach under her sweater and the other on her thigh._

_The last time she had sex with Quinn was a few days ago but it felt like years to her. She really didn't remember the time when she had craved so much a girl. Never before apparently._

_Quinn let out small whimpers once her soft lips started kissing down her neck. Santana__ moved down a little bit to softly suck pale skin, causing Quinn's hips to jerk up into her. She knew perfectly that she couldn't leave a mark but it was so damn tempting._

_Santana then kissed her way up from her neck, jaw, chin until she finally reached Quinn's lips again. She didn't know that someone could have such wonderful taste. T__he taste of Quinn's tongue was perfect, not to mention the intoxicating taste of the same girl between her legs__. __She was sure that she could devour Quinn all night, sucking every inch of her without getting bored, __not in the slightest._

_Their mouths and tongues were in sync with their touches and Quinn follows her every move, jerking occasionally her hips up and making them both whimper. __It's been just about four months since they've been doing this and it seems like they already know their bodies __to perfection__._

_Santana's hand stop right below Quinn's breast without touching the final destination and Quinn took a deep breath, pulling her mouth away to sigh deeply, Santana slowly moved her hand upwards palming her chest._

_"You're so damn beautiful." Santana ___unconsciously_ whispered against her neck. __She didn't notice right away but she had never called Quinn like that before, she was just lost in the moment and in everything that was the girl beneath her._

_Santana lifted her head once again looking down, and the sight was mesmerizing. Quinn was completely at her disposal, looking so freaking hot with her eyes and mouth slightly parted and given all of herself to Santana, it was almost too much beauty to take._

_Almost, because she sure would take her right there._

_She leaned down and kissed her again, moaning in her mouth when Quinn tentatively grabbed her ass bringing her down to feel some kind of friction._

_She took the hint immediately and she started to take Quinn's clothes off and she quickly did the same with her own clothes. Soon they both were just wearing underwear._

_Santana positioned herself again between Quinn's legs and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Her hands__ were surrounded Quinn from behind and she rapidly found the clasp of her bra. She knew that they didn't have much time so she quickly did her job and threw Quinn's bra away, leaving her chest to Santana's full view. __She ran her thumb over Quinn's left nipple after that and the blonde whimpered in approval._

_Santana continued her ministrations with Quinn's breast and lips while her right hand reached for her butt. Quinn dragged her fingers on her sides until their reached Santana's small back, keeping her closer._

_She loved when Quinn would do that, almost hugging her to maintain their bodies as close as possible, she smiled with that small gesture before pulling__ away her mouth from Quinn to let her eyes meet hers. __She pulled down her panties and she sat up so she could remove the cloth from the blonde goddess legs completely, leaving her naked and with a lust in her face that was screaming sex._

_Santana leaned down again slipping a thigh between Quinn's legs. __The pressure on her lower abdomen was really amazing but right in that moment she just wanted one thing, and it had nothing to do with her own pleasure. She just wanted Quinn and her tight, warm pussy._

_The blonde grabbed her cheeks connecting their lips once again while Santana's fingers began to explore her skin. Quinn's hands were firmly planted on her face now and then she began to caress her way down Santana's neck, leaving the brunette breathless._

_Santana was moving really slow yet fast, if that makes sense. But she knew that it was driving Quinn crazy by the noises and movements she was making._

_She pulled away from the blonde's smooth lips once again __to breathe properly and __Quinn let out a small whimper biting her lip when Santana's warm mouth sucked her nipple. She took it in her mouth and Quinn arched her back into her._

_Santana smirked against her, but didn't stop and didn't say anything, instead she used her fingers to roll the other nipple while in__ a very delicious movement, she rolled her hips down pushing her thigh against Quinn's center, causing them to moan softly at the perfect friction._

_She repeated the action for several seconds and with every roll of her hips and Quinn's noises, it made wetness surge from her center._

_They were panting hard and the brunette was feeling like she could explode just from the sensation of her mouth on Quinn's nipple and the blonde's fingers buried in her hair. Her body was in a state of ecstasy and she hasn't even done anything yet._

_Once she was happy with her work on Quinn's nipple, she lifted her head once again. Santana licked her lips at the sight, her eyes followed the line of Quinn's wetness between her bodies and she moved down again kissing her on the lips._

_Quinn ran her own hands through Santana's sides, passing her fingers slowly on every inch of tan skin. __She moved her hand up Quinn's thigh close to her center and after teasing her with soft touches for a few seconds, she cupped her, causing Quinn to groan._

_She slowly lifted her hips up into Santana's palm and Santana being the smart woman that she is, got Quinn's hint and let her fingers slide through the slick lips._

_Quinn moaned and moved her hips up again, wanting to feel more of Santana. She circled her clit and Quinn had to bite Santana's shoulder to keep herself from screaming too loud._

_And as a game of destiny, t__heir eyes met again and Santana smiled, moving slowly her fingers in all that zone but keeping them just out of the throbbing clit._

_She knows exactly what to do to drive her crazy. She's that talented._

_All she could think in that moment was how sexy Quinn looked beneath her with her bare chest against hers._

_Santana's super talented fingers moved down to her entrance and she circled it with a little pressure before sweetly leaned down to kiss Quinn's lips. And just after that, she finally pushed two fingers inside of her._

_Quinn relaxed in Santana's arms, closing her eyes when Santana started moving slowly in and out. __They both whimpered with the new needed sensation and Santana quickly captured her lips to muffler their sounds._

_Five or ten minutes later Quinn's inner walls began to slowly tightened around Santana's fingers, she could feel how her digits easily slid in and out of her. Quinn felt so fucking good, Santana seriously could do this over and over again._

_It was almost funny how quick Quinn was reaching her orgasm, but Santana was doing a really good job with her hand between her legs and besides they didn't have much time so it needed to be quick._

_She circles Quinn's clit with her thumb applying the exact amount of pressure as they both pulled away from the intense kiss. Quinn gripped her arm digging her fingernails into tan soft skin while Santana began to accelerates her movements with her hand._

_The brunette kissed her jaw up to her lips but this time she just rested her mouth against Quinn without moving it, giving her long pecks._

_"Fuck, Santana" Quinn sighed while her hips started to lift up uncontrollably._

_And god, how she loves when Quinn says her name like that._

_After a while, she could felt Quinn's inner walls squeezing her fingers completely along with some warm liquid. Quinn moaned out loud, maybe a little too loud for Santana's taste but she couldn't care less. __She even bit her tongue to not ask if Sam made her moan like that last night._

_Instead of __any sassy comment,__ she just bent down to kiss her properly._

_Santana let Quinn come down from her high planting on her lips gently kisses. Her fingers were still deep into her, still moving but now slow._

_A couple of seconds later she stopped, pulling her fingers out of her and sucking them._

_The blonde kept heavily breathing with her eyes closed and Santana couldn't help but smile._

_Satisfied woman, __mission accomplished._

_"So... that was fun." She blurt out making the other girl open her eyes._

_"It was." Quinn playfully replied before closing the distance between them again._

_They needed to hurry and put her clothes back on, but with Quinn's lips kissing her like that it was kind of hard._

_They sure could be late for a few more minutes._

"Babe I'm asking you something." Brittany's voice brought her back to reality.

She quickly shook her head standing up from her chair to help her wife clean the dishes.

That memory was haunting her, and the fact that she hasn't seen Quinn wasn't helping.

"Sorry, what did you ask?" She ignored Brittany's narrowed eyes and just asked again.

"When is the ceremony for the promotion?"

"Five more days I guess, around Tuesday or something."

"Are your parents coming?"

"My mom is coming, my dad is in some business trip or some shit" Santana rolled her eyes.

Most people would think that being only child has a lot of benefits. And maybe most of the kids are lucky like that, but not Santana.

Ever since she can remember, her dad has always criticized her. She can be even perfect in some things, but her dad will always find something to say. So honestly, she was kind of glad that just her mom was coming this time.

And Brittany already knew how bad her relationship was with her father, so she wisely didn't asked her anything.

"Great, I haven't seen your mom since a month."

"That's because she lives in San Francisco Britt" Santana stated obviously.

Alright, one thing could be, that she wasn't having a good time with her wife between sheets, but another thing was find almost everything she say irritating.

They sure had a problem, or more like Santana had a problem, but she liked to think that she wasn't the only one to blame here.

Besides, she really wasn't looking forwards to that ceremony, it was silly but she needed to be there, it was the fucking tradition. Nonetheless, it would be great seeing more people there too, someone like Quinn for example. But it was pretty much impossible.

And besides, and according to her messages, Quinn was more than busy to see her, seemingly.

Just the thought made her feel moody.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and she excused herself to go and open the door. It was friday past seven and they weren't expecting anybody, so it was weird.

When she opened the door though, Santana could have sworn that her heart stopped. Or maybe it beat faster, she wasn't sure. But her heart was doing something funny inside of her.

There was Quinn and Sam, happily smiling at her and holding hands.

Quinn showed her a bottle of red wine with that gorgeous smile of hers making Santana's reality transformed into a dream in just a few seconds.

That friday night wasn't going to be as quiet as she thought apparently.

"Finally here!" Brittany appeared from behind Santana with a big smile.

And she looked at Brittany frowning with a confused expression.

_She knew they were coming and didn't say anything?_

There it was again, another proof of the bad communication that only seemed to grow between them.

It was getting irritating.

Santana stepped aside to let in the happy couple and Brittany quickly hugged them. Santana just greeted with a distant 'Hey'.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy, she was in fact, kind of happy of seeing Quinn again, even if that meant seeing her with her blond boyfriend because just the sight of those hazel eyes made Santana's day better.

The thing was now, why in the hell Brittany didn't tell her anything. What was she? Just another chair on their apartment? Didn't she deserves at least know who was going to visit them?

Well according to Brittany, no apparently. She didn't deserve shit.

She shook her head once they all went to the kitchen to open that wine bottle.

It is what it is though, isn't it?

She walked back to her room to put on some jacket, since Quinn and Brittany smoke she guessed they would be spending the evening in the yard.

All the situation was kind of stupid if she think about it though, because just minutes ago she was thinking about Quinn and how much she wanted to see her, and now that she is here she's complaining?

Stupid, yes. But she wasn't mad about that, she was mad at Brittany because lately they were living in two completely different worlds. And as much as she didn't like spend time with Brittany like before, she still didn't want to drift apart.

That thought caused her to let out a small chuckled once she buttoned her jacket, because really, she was the one who was cheating and she didn't want to distance herself from Brittany?

Ironic.

Maybe she was being selfish, but it was what she was feeling.

She heard the door of the bedroom being open and she turned around.

She thought it was Brittany but she was wrong, really wrong.

"Hey" Quinn greeted her with a small smile this time a little more warmly.

Santana nodded to acknowledge her presence returning her smile.

Quinn was wearing a beautiful white and brown dress with a gray coat. It was so simple yet so perfect. She was sure that the girl in front of her could make anything look good.

But the situation was kind of awkward.

Once, because apparently -and only for Quinn's reasons- they were in some state of silence. They've barely sent each other messages over the past few days and it was always Santana asking if they could meet with Quinn's short reply 'I can't'. Secondly and most awkward, they were in her and Brittany's room standing on each side of bed.

So, awkward as hell.

"I didn't know you were coming" Santana said after a few uncomfortable seconds, but then she quickly shook her head. "I mean not just you, you and Sam, I didn't know you guys were coming." She added sounding a little bit nervous and she cursed herself internally.

"It's the first friday of November." Quinn stated with a grin, as if that were about to answer Santana's question.

Santana arched her eyebrow not really getting it and Quinn just smiled widely.

"We always meet with the girls the first friday of every month, call it a tradition."

Santana nodded. She knew that they met often but didn't know about that tradition. Another thing that she should have listened from her wife.

"So," Quinn said biting her lip, and Santana really was fighting with the need of just walk over there and bite that lip for her. "Brittany sent me here to tell you that you needed to drive me to the closest market to buy more wine. Mercedes is on her way here and Brittany is going to prepar some snack with Sam's help or something." Quinn rambled looking everywhere but Santana. "So we need to buy the wine."

Santana wasn't sure why she was smiling, but she was indeed smiling.

A few minutes alone with Quinn after five days of not seeing her sounded like air after being underwater. She wasn't going to let pass this opportunity, that was for sure. Besides seeing Quinn kind of nervous was fucking cute, she couldn't say no to her either.

"Didn't you bring a bottle of wine with you?" Santana playfully asked her before open the nightstand's drawer to take her car keys.

"Not enough I guess." Quinn replied.

Santana was glad that they didn't have wine between their liquors at the time, otherwise she wouldn't have to go to the supermarket with Quinn.

"Alright let's go." Santana said once she found the keys.

Without another world they both walked out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

However, once they were outside, Santana had another plan in mind before take the elevator.

The supermarket wasn't going to go anywhere and the hallway was pretty much empty. She just couldn't take it anymore.

She quickly grabbed Quinn by her waist and pulled her against the wall, much like she did when they first kissed.

The blonde seemed surprised at first, Santana even thought that Quinn was going to complain but her hands were around Santana's neck almost immediately, pulling her in until their lips touched.

For being apart five days, the kiss wasn't heated nor rushed. It was slow and passionate, and their tongues moved like it was something so familiar that didn't need much thinking.

Quinn kissed her back just like the way Santana liked it, and by the small sounds drowned on her mouth Quinn was enjoying it as well.

It was magical, it was magical in the only sense that Quinn could make her feel. The need and want that she was feeling for the woman who was currently between a wall and her body wasn't going anywhere. In fact it seemed like that need was just growing.

However, the kiss was abruptly interrupted when someone next to them spoke.

"I knew something was going on between you two."

They both looked at the girl next to them and if Santana's face was pale, Quinn seemed as if someone had just killed her.

"Mercedes" Quinn whispered before pulling Santana's arms off of her.


	10. Chapter 10

_We come to love not by finding a perfect person, _

_but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly._

-0-

Seven months -twenty eight weeks- of knowing her.

Three months -twelve weeks- denying her attraction and fighting with the forbidden desire. Four months -sixteen weeks- of wild sex. And just one month -four weeks- of lovely caresses, deep gazes and touches.

That amount of time was enough to let her wanting more of what just lovers are destined to have. And she couldn't have it.

This had never happened to her before, not with any of her boyfriends and not with any of her three partner cheaters throughout her history. This thing was different, this woman was different and she kind of knew that, but never she thought just how different she really was, and less the impact that she would have on her. The feeling was definitely unknown by her and exciting in the best kind of ways.

It was a little bit scary as well.

All her past relationships were in some way false, because she wasn't one hundred percent into it, and that lead to broken hearts, not her precisely. But not that Quinn cared anyway, because she promised to herself a long time ago that she would never fall in love, it was a waste of time and a ticket to some complicated paradise. And maybe, that thought was because her particular experience with her family, all cheaters and all falsely loving each other.

Her dad was a strict man, religious and pretentious. He was someone that people feared or respected. And more like feel respect for being her father, Quinn feared him.

He always told her what to do and what not to do, everyone living under that roof was under Russell's rules as well. That was at least until he cheated on her mom. Her father cheated on her mom with a young and beautiful girl that worked with him at the time and simple as that, he left, when Quinn was just sixteen and when her older sister was away in college. He stopped paying the bills in their house and he stopped paying her sister's college as well, but Quinn's sister was smart enough and didn't come back, she just stayed in New York city and started working there.

Her mom had to start working as well to pay the bills because they still needed to live well, but Judy quickly began to hide all their problems with alcohol. And while her sister and father were far away enjoying life Quinn had to deal with an alcoholic mom and with all the questions that people would ask her.

That lasted about one year though, because then her dad came back with the intention to get back his family. But after everything, none of them really cared anymore. Her mom had found herself a handsome boyfriend and her sister didn't want to know anything about Russell either. So he just left after being rejected and started to visit them once or twice a month.

Her sister though, couldn't continue studying because she got pregnant, and not precisely of her currently boyfriend of the time, she cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend and so with the worst luck in the whole world, she got pregnant right away.

Quinn went to New York with her mom to meet the baby when he was born and then, she never visited her again. They just stopped talking at the same time that her mom found out that her boyfriend cheated on her. It was like a cruel repeat of story for her mom.

After that episode everything just got worse. Her mom began to drink alcohol everyday even before breakfast sometimes, and her father stopped seeing them once again. He still would sent them money, but they almost never saw him. And it was okay with Quinn, kind of. She wasn't about to say that in some probably stupid way she missed her father but she wasn't about to see someone who abandoned them either. So it was a pretty much fucked up situation.

She dipped herself into books in that period of her life. She didn't want to even go out with her friends or with her boyfriend, all that she had in that moment was hope, hope of getting the hell out of there. And for that, given that her father for sure wasn't going to pay for her college, she had to study her ass off to go with a scholarship. And she did, luckily, she got into the best colleges, NYU and Columbia, aside from others less important colleges.

But then again, everything went to the dark side.

It was almost normal in her life the word 'cheating', and so one night Quinn got drunk in some stupid high school party and she cheated on her boyfriend. Not with any guy though, she cheated on him with her friend's boyfriend. And after that, it just kept happening.

It wasn't like she liked him, it was something stupid that she did for impulse and then she didn't know how to stop it and let alone how to say that to her friend Kitty. Her friend found out for her own ways though, and Quinn really didn't want to deal with more drama so she just took a crazy decision and left.

She could have gone to New York to her new college but she wanted to go as far away as possible from there.

She wanted to left everything behind, it was too much drama and problems to take for Quinn. She wanted to start fresh with a new life away of everything that could hold her back. And she did.

She went to Canada and studied there. She started working in the city to pay for all her needs and college. And slowly she started to forget about the life she left behind. She talked with Judy once a week and luckily her sister started to call her too so that way her mom wasn't so lonely all the time. A phone call counts, right? She still didn't know anything about her father though, but everyday she cared a little less.

She even met a handsome boy that often would make her smile. They started as friends and ended up being boyfriends, but apparently that thing of always cheat, was on her genes. Because she cheated on Sam at least twice in Canada, and the worst of all was that she didn't feel guilty at all.

Life there was easy, but something within her was still screaming to come back. She didn't know what exactly, her friends? her so dysfunctional family?

She thought she would never miss anybody or anywhere, but she was really wrong apparently.

And again, acting on impulse and right after finish her degree in Literature, she gained courage and decided to come back.

Sam surprised her when he said he was going with her, her boyfriend had family and a couple of friends that lived in the glamorous city as well, but he insured Quinn that he was doing it mostly for her.

And it was fine, really. It was great seeing her friends and mom after four years of being apart, she was happy. Once she finally saw all of them she realized just how much she has really missed them. But then everything changed.

She saw her and just like in movies, it was the only person that she could see the whole night. Sure she had seen her in a couple of pictures that Brittany had sent her in their wedding, but the pictures didn't even get close to her beauty and charming personality.

Santana Lopez, her friend's wife, the officer who keeps the streets safe. And lately, the woman who appears in her dreams every night.

It started wrong, they were cheating. And she was once again betraying a friend. But with Santana it was completely different, and that was what scared her so much.

Her kisses, sweet words, gentle touches, everything about her made Quinn want more because it wasn't just sex anymore for her, and she just realized that when they came back from the cabin; when she showered that night and got into bed missing her.

She would have loved that night having Santana cuddling her, kissing her goodnight instead of a night of good sex.

So after that weekend she just tried to avoid her and whatever that was happening between them. How long that could last though? Not too much seemingly because she was missing her soft lips like crazy. So when Santana grabbed her by the waist pushing her against the wall, all her senses were focused on the brunette. And it was like coming back to life when she felt Santana so close to her again, it was amazing.

That was until the worst that could have happened to them, happened.

Quinn remained still, frozen in place watching in horror at her friend who was looking at them with a clear disappointed and knowing expression.

She quickly pulled Santana's arms off of her and stepped back.

"Mercedes" She whispered. Not really sure what she wanted to say.

Quinn was lost of words. Her heart was clenched against her chest beating fast and it made it hard to breathe.

It was her worst nightmare.

"I can't believe you keep making the same mistake." Her friend says with a low voice.

"Hey look-" Santana tried to interfere but Mercedes quickly looked at her lifting her hand to stop whatever the hell she was going to say.

"What? You're going to say that it's not what I think?"

"No Mercedes, I'm not stupid and I know you're not either." Santana began and strangely, when she supported her hand on Quinn's small back for brief seconds the blonde felt content and supported, two things that she really needed at the time. "Just don't make things worse, please" Santana almost begged.

And by worse Quinn knew what Santana meant. Mercedes couldn't tell anything to Brittany. Sam really wasn't in Quinn's mind in that moment, the only person that she really needed to not know anything was Brittany.

"Are you asking me to shut my mouth about this, really?" Mercedes asked incredulously.

It was something selfish and probably far away from reality to ask, but she was desperate, and if someone was going to tell Brittany what was going on that person should be her, at least. Or Santana for that matter.

"Please Mercedes," Quinn replied suddenly with the urge to cry.

"Should I say Tina that she should watch her back too? Are you going to make out and have sex with Mike after her?" She said kinda angry pointing to Santana.

That was low, but Quinn knew that she wasn't exactly in the place to say anything.

Santana however, thought different.

"Stop right there Mercedes, leave aside all nasty comments okay?" The brunette spoke for Quinn defending her honor or what was left of it, with a low and calm tone but clearly warning.

Quinn shook her head at Santana innocence.

"Are you defending her now?" Mercedes scoffed.

Quinn looked at Santana for the first time since Mercedes interrupted them and it confused her seeing Santana so, okay with this?

Her hand again made contact with Quinn's back in what she thought was some gesture to calm her down. She wasn't going to deny that it felt good seeing her so calm next to her instead of seeing her freaking out like her. But Quinn really didn't need any type of physical contact with Santana, given the circumstances she couldn't bring herself to enjoy it. Less after what just happened and less in front of her friend who just found out what they have been doing.

"Please, I'm begging you to at least not say anything tonight." Quinn tried again as a single tear fell down her cheek, she didn't even realised that she was silently crying until her tear made contact with her upper lip. "I'll tell her, I promise. Just not tonight" The blonde added with her voice cracking.

But honestly, Quinn didn't even know if she was capable of do so. Maybe not right away, definitely, maybe not in a long time. But she needed to convince Mercedes in some way and quick.

And after a couple of terrible seconds, she didn't know if it was the imagen of her crying or because her friend Mercedes was truly feeling pure shame for her. But the thing was that Mercedes reluctantly nodded, and Quinn let out a small sigh of relief.

"You'll tell her soon." Mercedes stated before glaring at them one last time and heading to the door.

Quinn nodded despite the fact that Mercedes wasn't seeing her. And her heart began to slowly recover its normal beats again.

Santana quickly grabbed Quinn's hand pulling her towards the stairs instead of the elevator so that way Brittany couldn't see them. The brunette closed the door once they were inside and Quinn supported herself on the wall, closing her eyes as reality began to finally hit her.

"Quinn I-"

"Please don't say anything." Quinn softly said, opening her eyes and drying her tears.

Her heart was aching with some familiar feeling.

She wasn't in the mood to talk, she just needed to think. She needed to think in so many things that her head was already hurting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that Mercedes would arrive so soon." Santana apologised pursing her lips, she was the imagen of guilt.

If it weren't for the circumstances Quinn would have smiled, because it wasn't Santana's fault at all and she was blaming herself.

"Why aren't you freaking out with all of this?" She asked analyzing the girl in front of her.

It was weird that Santana could potentially lose her wife and she was looking so calm.

Santana shrugged however, before walking the few steps that separated them. She cupped Quinn's right cheek in her hand to lift her head and make Quinn look at her, gently drying some other tears with her thumb.

Her other hand quickly grabbed her waist, pulling her body away from the wall and close to her.

Quinn was already feeling numbness with their closeness, and that wasn't good.

"Santana" Quinn whispered with the intention of warn.

Santana didn't say nor did anything though, she just hugged her. She hugged Quinn tight against her body trying to put her back together and Quinn automatically supported her head on her shoulder, letting out more tears and hugging her tight as well; hugging Santana like she had never hugged someone before. It was comforting and she let herself relieve some pain and fear with the only woman that seemed to get her lately.

Quinn enjoyed Santana's warm embrace and her hands smoothly rubbing her back. She enjoyed her scent and the soft kiss that Santana gave her on her forehead afterward. Quinn really enjoyed it because that could be easily their last moment together.

Her happy bubble was over.

* * *

**A/N: Hey readers, first of all sorry for the wait, ****I haven't been able to update for different reasons but here is the chapter!**

**This is the second part of c9. After this the story could go two ways, I'm still thinking what I want to do, so if you have any opinion please review or send me a PM ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

-0-

The wild and cold air around her flew her hair in all directions, clouding her vision with blonde locks.

It was getting late, the sun wasn't shining like a few hours ago but even so, she stayed in the same position for what seemed like hours.

It's been about five days since the last time she saw her mom and now she couldn't help but hug her tight, tighter than any other occasion.

Goodbyes are always sad, even if she kept trying to show this image of an untouchable woman to the world, she still feels. Hell she feels. She probably feels in a more intense way than most of people, she feels with every sense and with every part of her body and heart.

She's sensible and prone to any kind of emotion.

However, coward should be Quinn's middle name, she was the definition of coward. A coward that will never admit those feelings to anyone, not even to herself.

It had been five days, five days since Quinn's heart was pulled out of her chest.

She promised something to Mercedes but she really couldn't do it. And again, taking the easiest way, she bought a ticket back to Canada.

The only two people that knew about it were her mom and Sam, and they both were innocent enough to buy what she said. Some 'work issues'.

Who knows, it might be better?

Maybe coming back to L.A. wasn't a good idea after all. Perhaps she should have stayed where she was, because ever since she's been here a lot of problems and a good amount of drama has been bothering her, and she wasn't used to this kind of confusion.

Quinn could deal with family issues, with money issues, with cheating and friends problems, but this kind of problems were something else.

She was desiring her friend's wife more than she would ever admit, and she couldn't be that kind of person.

Though honestly, the decision was hard. She knew very well that this thing with Santana had to stop someday, and knowing that she needed to distance herself from Santana was getting worse as the days passed.

After what happened, Santana had been quiet, they hadn't talked to each other, not even a message. But it was understandable.

Maybe if Quinn leaves they all would forget about her, about the situation? Santana could return to Brittany and she could be in a good relationship with her like things used to be. Maybe if she leaves, Mercedes will not say anything, and maybe with time, she could get Santana off of her head and out of her heart.

The last thing seemed more difficult, but she needed to try.

Quinn didn't know what Santana was doing to her, she was under Santana's spell, completely. The girl had getting under her skin in record time, just a few months and her body was craving her hands, dreaming with her kisses.

Why Sam couldn't make her feel like that? She wouldn't even have cheated on him for starters, things would be easier, a lot more easy. But the harm was already done.

And surprisingly, he was once again following her.

"Are you going to visit me?" Judy asked her once they pulled away from the warm hug.

She couldn't even remember how many times she has told her mom to not call her like that, her dad used to call her Quinny and she definitely didn't like that nickname anymore.

"I don't know mom, but you can always visit me." Quinn smiled.

"Everything ready babe" Sam came from behind her, putting her muscular arm around her waist.

He's been accommodating all their things in the back of the cab to head to the airport.

This was it.

Quinn was leaving again.

She was living for the same thing that she left the first time.

Things hasn't changed after all, _she_ hasn't changed.

And Santana wasn't better than her either, she was just as guilty as her. In that case she felt a little more relieved, because it wasn't as if she initiated this and it wasn't as if she were forcing Santana, they were both equally guilty.

Maybe even, Santana was a little more guilty than her because Brittany was her wife, not just a friend like her.

That was what Quinn kept telling to herself in order to feel a little less miserable.

"Alright" Quinn breathed, stepping aside to let Sam hug her mom too.

"Take care of her Sam" Judy said with an endearing tone.

Now that she's just a few hours of flying away from L.A., she regretted haven't visited her mom long enough, she felt like she was already missing her. But then again, all her free time was spent with Santana, and she couldn't bring herself to change one second.

"That's my number one job Judy." Sam said smiling before walking back to the cab and getting in.

Quinn smiled too, but it was a sad smile, and Judy almost noticed it.

"So when I'll see you again then Quinny?" Her mom asked her and this time Quinn did roll her eyes.

"Don't call me that mom please."

"Sorry dear," Judy laughed "I'm just overwhelmed with this suddenly trip of yours."

Quinn was overwhelmed too, but it wasn't just a trip. She was planning on staying there now for good.

_Life there it's easier._

She remember.

"I told you mom, you can visit me whenever you want." And she really hoped so, because she didn't want to be away from her mom for another four years.

"I'll go as soon as possible, now that I'm in charge of the charity area in the church I don't have much time like before." Judy said and Quinn gave her a genuine smile.

"I know, just call me whenever you have free time, okay?"

"Quinn the cab is waiting!" Her boyfriend called from inside the car.

She gave Judy one last hug, promising to call her before walking towards the cab with her chest tightened.

If all this run away thing was for her to feel more relieved, why was she feeling such a strong ache in her heart?

It didn't feel like she was leaving the complicated situation behind, it felt like she was leaving someone behind.

* * *

An unique light blue color along with some gray clouds, threatening the view with some rain was all that Quinn could see now.

Sam was fast asleep on her shoulder while she was looking out of the plane window, her thoughts and emotions were all over the place.

This was wrong, but she wasn't about to stay there and tell Brittany what's been happening with Santana. She couldn't take one more friend looking at her with disgust and hurt in her eyes. Friends are not meant to hurt each other, quite the opposite.

She wasn't a good friend.

Coming back to Canada means that she'll have to come back to her old life. Which wasn't entirely boring, but was far away from exciting.

Meanwhile, just like an addictive drug, her mind kept coming back to a certain brunette. Santana was far away already, miles away, and she was still playing with Quinn's head.

Were her kisses? Her warm hugs? Was her unique scent? Her so flawless face and body, her personality? What does she had that Quinn didn't seem to find in another person?

Why instead of feeling bad about betraying Sam and Brittany, she feels even more bad for not saying anything to Santana about her leaving? And why did she think that it wasn't even her mom the person she will miss the most?

Quinn didn't ask for this. She didn't want to feel like she needed someone to breathe, like she needed someone's kisses and words to function well. That's another important reason as to why she needed to leave.

She needed to forget about Santana.

Suddenly, she felt Sam's hand grabbing hers, and she looked down at him who was still comfy resting on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking beautiful?" He asked sleepy.

_Santana_

"Nothing" Quinn sighed, before looking back out of the window.

"Sure?" He tried again, and Quinn really wasn't in the mood to talk so she just nodded.

It was unfair for Sam but it was something that sadly she couldn't control. She always knew that he deserved better, but she didn't want to be alone either, she didn't know how to. And that was selfish, she was being selfish once again. But Sam didn't seem to notice, so things were right.

"Why do you keep following me?" Quinn blurted out after a few seconds.

The question surprised her, she didn't know she wanted to ask that but she still didn't get it.

She wasn't worth it.

Besides, Sam has had a lot of business trips to amazing places that should have felt more like some sort of vacations instead of work, but she had never go with him. So it was a good question, because not even love was enough to keep following someone around the world.

But of course Sam would think different.

"Because I love you." He stated.

And that was, probably the most complicated word ever created.

Quinn didn't understand why some people spend a good part of their lives looking for Love. She is sure that love does not even exist.

"I love you too." She lied.

* * *

Hours later, when she was waiting with Sam for their suitcases to finally go to some hotel to get some rest, her phone sounded.

And she stopped breathing for a few seconds while fear began to emerge from somewhere deep within her.

It could be literally anyone. And by anyone, she thought that it could be Santana or Brittany.

But it stopped sounded, so that meant that it was just a message.

She pulled out her phone from her coat's pocket to see who it was.

Mercedes.

**-You're a coward-**

Three words.

She read it for a couple of times.

The most accurate thing she had ever read.

Quinn nodded, because she really was. But it didn't hurt any less read those words from Mercedes.

She put her phone back in her pocket, and trying to hold back the tears that were already threatening to fall, she took a deep breath taking Sam's hand in hers. Not quite ready for her second new start, far from it.

The only thing that made her doubt in that moment, was the _possibility_ of those 'what if', not the guarantee.


	12. Chapter 12

_We always return __to the old sites._

-0-

The loud sound in the room and the atmosphere full of joy wasn't enough for her anymore, maybe even quite the opposite, it was kind of annoying.

She watched at the blonde beside her happily laughing about something probably stupid that was passing on TV, and for the first time in this complicated long relationship, she felt completely empty. Sad even, and she knew that something was really wrong about that.

Something was missing here.

Someone maybe?

No that it was something new anyway, life in general just sucks for her lately. And it shouldn't be like that, really, because Santana is talented as hell in work, she's hot, she has money, her wife is a beautiful dancer with killer skills in bed. They had good friends -more like Brittany's friends because she isn't _that_ friendly-, a good looking expensive apartment in the middle of the big city with a gorgeous view. Her parents visit her whenever they have time and she just got promoted.

So, shouldn't all of that be enough to put at least a smile on her face everyday?

"Look at that face!" Brittany said between giggles. "They're so funny."

They're not funny at all though. But she still manage to smile while hugging her wife on their big couch.

They're not funny, they're stupid actually.

"I really don't see what it's so entertaining Britt." Santana said honestly and Brittany looked at her playfully.

"Come on, this is the best show ever babe."

"I doubt it, but If you say so."

"The whole country says so. Just concentrate and watch it with me, you'll be laughing in no time." The blonde said before rest her head on Santana's chest again.

The embrace was familiar and welcoming for Santana, but it didn't feel quite right anymore. And she might as well deserved going to hell, because she kept hugging her wife and kissed the side of her head while thinking in someone else. Someone with gorgeous and unique hazel eyes, long blonde hair and hilarious humor, with an intoxicating perfume that could make anyone experiencing heaven and hell at the same time. With a body that she would love to have her hands all day and with such a sweet voice that she wouldn't mind hear all night.

Quinn Fabray.

Even her last name was beautiful.

Was that flawless woman real? Was she even remotely human?

Well, probably not, because otherwise she wouldn't have had the impact she had on Santana in just a couple of months. Hell, weeks even. And it was stupid, because with Brittany it took her almost a whole year to feel like that.

Months ago when she married her, Santana really thought that that was it, her happy ending, the perfect woman and the perfect life ahead of her. All her games with the ladies were over, it was time to finally start a future with someone and Brittany was perfect for that, she was perfect for her and Santana didn't even doubt for one second how happy she would be with that girl. But she couldn't be more wrong, because all her thoughts and aspirations were over the moment she kissed someone else's lips.

If it wasn't for the fact that Mercedes caught them in the act, she sure as hell would be now in Quinn's apartment instead.

It's been like six days since that awful evening, and she hasn't seen Quinn once, not even a text between them has been exchanged.

Six days ago, when the blonde finally calmed down after her break down they headed to the store to buy that damn wine, but Quinn and Sam didn't stayed long afterward, Santana guessed that it was because of Mercedes dead glare towards them all the time and the pressure of the situation.

She still couldn't believe how Brittany hasn't realized anything, she's usually really intuitive.

But not with this, seemingly.

"My mom is coming tomorrow by the way." Her voice snapped her out of her thoughts, lately she spent more time in her head than with Brittany.

She'll win the award of the Best Wife this year.

"Yeah?"

Brittany nodded. "She wants to have dinner with us, but I think she got into a fight with my dad that's why she's coming."

"I'll try to arrive early from work then." She will not try at all though, the less time she spend with Brittany's mom the better. She's not so fond of the woman.

"Thank you." She lifted Santana's hand that was resting on her stomach and kissed it. The brunette smiled, because after all, Brittany still hold a big part of her heart.

Sometimes Santana really thinks that she deserves better.

"Babe, I... I've been wanting to ask you something for quite some time." The blonde began. For the tone she was using it was obvious that it was something serious to her, she seemed kind of nervous.

"What?" Santana asked with a small frown.

Truth is that with Brittany's random thoughts it could be anything, and she really wasn't in the mood to talk about something meaningless.

Brittany took a deep breath before say the most interesting thing of the night. "Are we going to have kids someday?"

Santana's eyes were big in just seconds.

She didn't expect hearing that at all. Perhaps not, ever?

She never really liked kids that much but with Brittany she was willing to have even that, love can make you do crazy things. And she promised to her, she promised that and to make her happy in front of hundred of people when they were getting married.

Now it's different somehow.

Why the idea of raising a baby with her wasn't as tempting as before?

"That's a really serious conversation Britt," Santana pointed out, not really wanting to answer that question directly because she didn't even had the answer anymore.

"Next month it's our anniversary, don't you think that almost four years of being together it's enough to take the next step?" Brittany stated while sitting better to be face to face with Santana.

"It's enough for what Brittany? There's no time limit to do things."

"I know," She looked down with a expression that Santana really hated, but she wasn't going to lie to make her feel good either. "But we used to talk about this a lot, and now it's seems like you're forgetting about it."

"I'm not forgetting anything." Santana lied.

"Let's talk then."

"Now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Why now?" She asked back and Brittany rolled her eyes.

Santana sighed annoyed, she never liked to be forced to do things, and Brittany should know that by now if she claims to know her so well. When Santana does something is because she wants to, because she feels like doing it, not because someone else is telling her what to do.

She knows that she used to talk about it with Brittany, not so long ago, planning the girl's name or the boy's name, how she/he would look like. A few months ago or maybe a year ago that's all that they talked about. But now she really doesn't wants to talk about it.

"Santana, do you even want to have that now?" Brittany asked.

The word 'now' carried some odd weight though, and Santana wasn't sure what Brittany meant with _now._

Lliterally saved by the bell, Santana sighed in relief when the doorbell rang.

Yes, they had to talk about this like every normal couple, but why just now? She didn't want to, and honestly, she didn't know if she wanted that with Brittany anymore.

"Are you waiting someone?"

Her wife just shook her head, clearly disappointed about the interruption before standing up.

Santana internally thanked the person that just interrupted them, she didn't want to deal with that issue. But to her surprise, it was none other than Mercedes herself.

_Can this relaxed thursday get worse?_

"Hey! What a surprise." Brittany greeted her friend while Santana just sighed and stood up as well.

She couldn't be that rude and just keep lying on the couch, right?

"It's a bigger surprise what I'm going to tell you." Mercedes said once they pulled back from the hug and Santana's eyes got big immediately _yet again._

Why everyone suddenly decided to surprise her?

Her heart for some reason slowed down its beats and her hands began to sweat.

"What is it? Come in."

This is not good.

"Mercedes." Santana warned her when the other girl finally stepped inside their apartment.

It was really not the time to drop the bomb.

She knew that Brittany needed to know about her sexcapade with Quinn, and Brittany will most likely ask her for the divorce. But did she care? Strangely, not so much. And so far she hasn't thought in a way to tell Brittany yet. If someone was going to tell her what was happening that person should be her, not even Quinn and less Mercedes, just her.

She is the shitty wife after all.

Aside of being the sinful in the relationship, the other problem was if Quinn will want to even see her again in that way, it was a big problem, because Santana didn't want to think about the possibility of not having the blonde in her hands again, touching her soft skin and kissing those lips. Her body was _needing_ Quinn and she was beginning to get scared about it.

Need was a pretty much strong word, and feeling.

Meanwhile, she was giving the other blonde in her life some time to cool off. They could talk about what they were doing in the coming days, now everything seemed wrong.

"What happened?" Brittany asked Mercedes.

The girl was looking at Santana with a dead glare, like blaming her for something or accusing her for something. She looked back at her with the same intensity though, asking with her eyes to shut her mouth.

"Quinn left." Mercedes broke eye-contact with her and looked at Brittany.

To say that Santana's heart stopped altogether, it would mean say very little.

She began to panic instantly.

It couldn't be...

"What did you say?" Brittany asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? Left where? Vacations?" Santana asked just as exalted as Brittany.

Quinn wouldn't go anywhere without at least telling Santana or her friends, right?

Brittany, noticing the change in Santana's voice looked at her with sad eyes and something a lot more deep behind them, but Santana ignored it.

"I'm here to ask you just that, maybe you know something Santana?" Mercedes challenged.

She wasn't being as subtle as Santana would want her to be.

"Why would I know that?"

"Oh please, stop lying and grow a pair already."

"Mercedes," Santana warned again.

She can't pressure her, who does she think she is? She'll tell Brittany when she's ready, and she's definitely not ready now.

"How you sleep at night?"

"You don't have the fucking right to-"

"You're a coward just like her."

"Stop talking about people when they're not around! Jeez, who the hell do you think you are?" Santana asked irritated.

"Are you defending her again? In front of your wife?"

That was enough, Mercedes was testing her patience big time.

"I think you need to leave, wheezy" Santana gave her a name before walking towards the door to open it, she was close to lose all her self control.

However, Mercedes quickly grabbed her arm first, and nothing good comes when someone grabs her like that.

If she weren't Quinn and Brittany's friend she would had kicked her ass already.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Get your fucking hands off me now, and get the hell out of my apartment." The brunette threatened with a glare that would scare away the rudest boy, but Mercedes seemed unaffected.

"So that way I could shut my mouth about what I saw?"

"If you don't leave now I'll make you, I swear."

"I'm waiting girl."

"Shut up!" Brittany yelled at them with desperation after being pretty much ignored.

With surprise they both looked at her and Mercedes hand was back at her side. It was really rare seeing Brittany like that so they worried a little bit.

Santana loosened the grip on the door handle and watched intently at her wife for the first time in the last few days, and she was on the verge of tears. Santana made the attempt to approach her and embrace the girl in her arms when Brittany stopped her.

"What-" Santana was interrupted with the worst three words she could have heard in that moment.

"I know it"

It took her a couple of seconds to realize what Brittany was talking about, it all hits her like a giant rock.

She knew it.

She knew about her and Quinn.

_She knows._

Santana looked in a state of shock at her wife, and wait for her to continue what she was saying, but words never came out of her mouth.

Is this the part where Brittany slap her?

"You know it?" Mercedes asked surprised. "How? And what the hell are you doing still with her then?"

"You don't have to be smart to realize that something is up. And I heard you discuss with them."

Santana cursed herself as she watched her wife trying to control her emotions.

"Then Sam knows it too?"

"Did you say that Quinn left?" Brittany ignored Mercedes question and looked at her friend with hope, as if she had the answer to eternal life.

Hope of what?

"I talked with her mom." Santana in her surprised state managed to listen attentively as well. "She's already in Canada."

_What?!_

"Canada?" Santana asked shocking, receiving another glare from Mercedes.

She must be wrong, Quinn wouldn't go anywhere, less so fucking far.

But her stomach was already playing with her and making her feel some funny things.

_She wouldn't do it, right?_

"Can you leave Mercedes, please? I need to talk to Santana." Brittany said and Mercedes's face softened.

This was bad, she sure as hell will be dumped by her wife in that precise moment, but all that she could think about was Quinn.

Maybe Quinn's mom gave Mercedes the wrong information because Quinn didn't want to be found? Canada it's so far away, it's crazy.

"What did Judy say?" Santana asked, ignoring Brittany's frightened face.

She didn't know how to feel. It was a lot of information to take at the same time, she just wanted to ask and know what the hell was going on with Quinn.

Is she really far away from her already?

"You even know her mom's name? how sweet of you." Mercedes replied sarcastic.

So what? She heard Quinn's mom's name in one of their random conversations, no big deal.

"Did you talk with her or something, or did you talk just with her mom?" Santana couldn't help but ask, and Mercedes gave her a look of incredulously.

"She's right here." Mercedes pointed with her finger to a sad Brittany looking to the side, biting her lip in a way that Santana knows well it's to calm her stress. But she didn't even gazed her way.

Surely her eyes were begging, because Mercedes sighed before finally giving her what she wanted.

"I sent her a text and I talked with her mom. She left LA yesterday with Sam."

_With Sam?_

Instantly, as quick as a blink of an eye, something inside of her began to break, making the simple act of breathe a little too hard.

It was her heart maybe?

"Is she staying there now for good?"

"Highly possible." Mercedes answered Brittany's question this time sounding unhappy.

She left, she left from LA without even saying goodbye.

Quinn is not here anymore.

She was starting to feel things for a person that didn't give a shit about her. How pathetic is that?

Suddenly Santana began to feel the strong need to punch something, someone, anything.

"Can you please go Mercedes?" Brittany asked her again.

Santana walked back to the couch to sit without another word. She couldn't be standing.

She heard the door being open and then closed, but her ears, vision, all her senses weren't really there.

_Is this a joke?_

"Santana," Brittany whispered her name close to her, carefully sitting next to Santana.

The brunette was looking down, with her hands between her thighs still not quite believing it.

It hurts.

"Listen," Brittany grabbed her hands and hold them tight, Santana didn't even object to that gesture, honestly she could barely do or say anything with the ache she was feeling in her chest. She was numb. "I forgive you babe, maybe this was my fault for not being around long enough, but we'll be fine. Everything will be fine, I promise. Quinn is not here anymore."

Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana's cheek, hugging her right arm and pressing her body against Santana's as tight as possible.

It felt so wrong though.

"I can't live without you Santana." She added with such a deep emotion showing in her fragile voice that for a moment there Santana swore she was crying.

After long seconds if not minutes, she hugged Brittany back, closing her eyes tight to prevent them from roll any tear, but her cheeks were already wet.

Sometimes life just does not work as you expect.


	13. Chapter 13

-0-

She waited nervous with the phone in her hand pressed against her ear, not quite ready to listen the other girl's voice but anxious nonetheless. She just couldn't resist the urge anymore, she needed to know about her and why she left. Or maybe not, maybe she just needed to hear her voice.

Three weeks was enough, deep down she was mad at the blonde for leaving her like that, without even saying goodbye or at least informing her, but she also knew that she didn't had any right because what were they? At best fuck buddies, nothing more nothing less. It seemed like the only person that really cared in that 'relationship' was her.

Since things went down, Santana hasn't had time or the will to think too much, she still lives with Brittany but things are anything but normal between them now. She couldn't understand how her wife could forgive her just like that, it wasn't even any woman, Quinn was her friend but apparently Brittany didn't care about that.

After a while, the call was cut and sent her straight to voicemail, but Santana tried again. She was stubborn, it was the second time that she attempted to have any sort of communication with the girl and it wasn't fair that Quinn wasn't picking up the phone again. But after the fourth time she gave in.

With a heavy sigh she sat back again on the chair, collecting all the papers that were all over the place on her desk to start working again.

This was a living hell, but what she could do to change it? Santana wasn't feeling happy at all. And worst of all was that the only person that could make her feel better wasn't even in the same country as her anymore.

Life wasn't being good with her.

* * *

With a heavy weight on her chest Quinn looked at her phone for what seemed to be hours before throwing it over her desk.

The longing feeling stayed in her heart though, there wasn't anything else in the world she would like more than to answer Santana's call, but she couldn't. She was there to start her new life without her friends and without Santana. She wasn't going to go back and face her ghosts, what she was going to do was stay there with Sam to start her future, answering that call wasn't good. For anybody.

She doesn't deserves to be happy, and she knows it. She feels that unhappiness everytime she kiss Sam and everytime that she lies at nights next to him thinking in someone else. It's a torture, but she's paying the consequences.

There in Toronto was already past eight pm, that means that in LA was around five. Santana must still be working so she must have called from her office or from some street.

"Hey baby, I'm hungry." Her boyfriend said entering the room and interrupting Quinn's thoughts.

Now that Sam is still finding a job is kind of irritating having him all day there with her, she can barely concentrated on her next book. Well, not that she's feeling inspired at all either. But some privacy and silence would be great.

"I'm working here Sam," She said kind of upset pointing to a clearly blank page. "I can't help you now."

Sam chuckled once he saw the page.

"Well you're not having successful on that so far my love." He tried to joke but Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Just go buy some food if you're hungry, I'm busy."

He narrowed his eyes doubtful, and something about that look made Quinn feel even more mad.

"Are you okay babe? You seem-"

"Upset? Because I am upset, I haven't been able to write a damn page with this cultural story that my editor gave me and I have to give him something in two days while you're here interrupting me every five seconds." She said it all in one breath and Sam looked at her surprised but with sympathetic eyes.

Quinn sighed before supporting her body on the back of the chair. Her life just sucks lately, everyday is worse than the day before. How horrible is that?

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll have something soon." Sam encouraged her with a comprehensive tone once he reached Quinn from behind, giving her a small massage on her shoulder to ease the tension. "You're so tense all the time lately Quinn, maybe you need to give yourself a break before collapse."

"It's not that easy, I have work to do." _Is he stupid?_

"It is easy actually, you just need to loosen up a little bit."

"Whatever"

"I have an idea." Sam added with a mischievous tone that Quinn didn't like at all. Whatever that was in Sam's mind wasn't worth her time, she needs to finish her work.

Or start, better say.

"I don't have time for your ideas."

"It'll be just a few hours, besides the guys wants to give us a welcome back party tonight. I wasn't going but now I think that it could be a good idea, what do you think?"

"They're your friends not mine."

"Come on, they're your friends too. Let's go have some fun like old times" Sam said way too excited and Quinn rolled her eyes yet again.

_The old times will not return._

"Why you didn't tell me about this earlier?" It was already eight pm and she was in sweatpants ready for bed.

"They just told me this morning and I forgot to tell you sorry, but I'm telling you now." He smiled at her before sitting on Quinn's desk, something that the blonde hated deeply and he still didn't understand. "Just get change and we'll meet them there, a few drinks sounds awesome babe."

Sam lovingly kissed the side of her head before walking out of the room.

Well, she needed a drink and relax herself a little bit. A few hours out won't harm anyone, right?

...

...

Yes, Quinn really needed a drink, but was it a good idea to actually drink something and get drunk? Probably no.

Nine glasses of tequila wasn't good. Quinn and alcohol has never been a good mix. That's why maybe, while Sam and his friends were still inside having fun, she was outside in the cold air waiting for Santana to answer her call.

She's been trying to avoid what she left behind but Quinn couldn't take it anymore. Maybe with just the sound of Santana's voice she could be fine again to survive another week in Canada, that can help maybe?

Any excuse was good at the time.

Quinn waited, she waited patiently until the line sent her to voice mail. It was probably two in the morning in LA but Quinn didn't care. So she nervously tried again, and this time she had luck.

_"Quinn?"_ That raspy voice sounds even better than what she remembers, can that be possible?

"Hey," She said biting her lip with her heart beating fast.

_What am I doing?_

_"Hey"_ Santana greeted sleepy. And Quinn couldn't help but smile, imagining the brunette rubbing her eyes to stay awake oblivious to her cuteness. _"Why you didn't answer my call earlier? __I've been trying to reach you but you never answer."_

"I'm sorry, I..." Quinn trailed off.

All the situation felt so strangely painful, the kind of ache in your chest that you can barely breathe. Almost four weeks has already passed since she left L.A. and the hole in her soul was still intact, worse even. But she had to do it, if Quinn would have stayed she would be alone without friends right now. Santana would most likely still be with Brittany and everything would be fine between them with time.

She was the one who didn't fit there, she never did, that's why she left in the first place.

Still so, why is it so tempting to come back just to see Santana again? Why something still was missing? Why this feels a lot like to be dead inside instead of being her new -second- fresh start?

Quinn had so many questions without answers, it was irritating the doubt. But she knew one thing for sure in that moment.

"I miss you." The words just came out of her mouth without her permission, but it was the truth.

Who can blame her? She was drunk, feeling sad and missing Santana more than she has ever missed someone before in her life, the feeling was so intense that often she just wanted to cry herself to sleep and forget about everything. Forget about the pain and mostly about Santana.

The brunette got quiet after those words and Quinn began to panic, but that addictive voice quickly spoke again to her relief.

_"Why did you left?" _She asked ignoring Quinn's words and making her feel a little bit dumb.

Where was she anyway, probably on the balcony? In the bathroom? For sure not lying next to Brittany on bed, right?

Santana's question made her sober up a little bit.

"You know why."

_"No I don't, I don't know why the hell you left without saying goodbye not even to your friends"_ The words were meant to sound angry but they came out sounding anything but.

"I couldn't face the consequences." Quinn admitted once she found a small bench near the club to sit down.

Santana must know what she's talking about, she told her what happened when she first left LA. But this time however, was kind of worse. Because this time she _actually_ felt something for her cheater partner, which was another and stronger reason to stay away.

_"I never thought you'd left like that."_ This time Santana did sounded angry.

She questioned anyhow.

"Are you mad?"

_"Do I even have the right Quinn?"_

The question washed over her like a bucket of cold water.

Santana doesn't has the right but Quinn for some stupid reason wants her to have all the rights.

_"We could have figured out something together, you know."_ The sadness was disguised as gentleness in Santana's voice. _"It wasn't necessary what you did."_

"I was doing them a favor." Quinn quickly said.

Was it, though?

_"Not to me."_ Santana replied with a heavy sigh after a few seconds.

Quinn let her words buried in her skin, and she had to fight back with the tears that were already threatening to fall. Her chest was burning with desperation and unspoken words. But she controlled herself.

"This wasn't right Santana, you said it yourself once." She needed to say it over and over again until her heart could finally understand, it was the only way apparently.

_"Well I was wrong. __I was wrong because otherwise I wouldn't be missing you and feeling like shit all the damn time. __It's simple math.__"_

Quinn closed her eyes to take in her desperate voice.

She missed her too, Quinn didn't feel good without her as well. But what she really wants it's impossible to even think about it. That's why she never entertain that thought. She doesn't even dare to do so.

_"Brittany knows it too, I think she always knew."_ Santana said serious and somehow Quinn wasn't even surprised. Her friend was really intuitive after all.

"What happened?"

_"I don't know honestly."_

_What does that mean?_

"She forgave you?"

_"Yeah, I guess."_

"Are you guys still together then?" The words stayed hitched on her tongue.

_"Kind of."_

Quinn leaned back on the cold wall while something nasty settled in her whole body.

Her chest felt so tight and the air was hardly breathable.

But she left in order for that to happen anyway, right?

"I'm glad." Quinn replied. She didn't sound convincing at all though, and Santana quickly noticed it.

_"Are you?"_

_No._

But what was left to say? What Quinn should say? The truth? Say how everynight since she left she had been dreaming about her. How she can still feel her kisses and soft touches at nights, hear her charming laughter and imagining her on bed by her side instead of her muscular boyfriend. Admit how she would love to see those eyes once again even if it's just for a few seconds to finally satiate the need to be with her one more time, because just one more time maybe could be enough?

Maybe not, because just one time with Santana wasn't enough. She needed more, she'll always need more when it comes to her.

But a few hours should be enough.

"I miss you." Quinn unconsciously said, this time in a broken whisper and directly answering Santana's question.

She closed her eyes one more time with a small blush at her stupidity because she didn't want to say that again, but she said it. Her thoughts were already speaking for her in her drunk state seemingly, she knew that she needed to hear her voice but at the same time, she knew very well that she shouldn't call.

She called nonetheless, and now she's regretting it because Santana is not even there with her and she's making her feel so many things with just her voice.

It was unfair.

_"I'll go there to see you, __I can''t stand this anymore_._"_ Santana said after a while almost causing Quinn a heart attack.

She must have misheard.

"What?"

_"Do not question me please, I just need you to answer your phone when I get there, alright?"_ Santana said sounding really serious before ending the call, leaving Quinn looking down at her phone with wild beats.

Thousand of thoughts began to run through her head in just seconds, with consequences and possibilities, with doubts and certainties, happiness. Anxiety and fear and so many other emotions that she could barely recognize in her state.

This is not right, what Santana was doing wasn't right and Quinn not calling her back to make her stay in LA wasn't right either.

But what to do when your heart thinks louder than your head?

The battle was already lost.


	14. Chapter 14

-0-

The feeling traveled for all her body, the anxious was clouding her five senses and she started to feel incredible nervous, that kind of nervousness that you can feel your heart beating in your ears. And all the crowd around her looking for someone or just rushing to some place wasn't helping.

Airports are always so stressing filled with annoying people, why this place couldn't be a little more calm and relaxing? Santana really hated airports, but it was what she needed to do.

A cheap excuse was enough to fool Brittany this morning, she just said that she needed to go to New York for some work issues this weekend, and being the innocent woman that she is Brittany easily bought what she said.

Santana never thought that Quinn would call her, she was losing all hope of seeing her again honestly, but it happened. Quinn called her because she missed her. She was missing Santana, and it was all that she needed to hear before take the next flight to Canada.

What else she needed? Nothing, just those words coming from those pink lips and a short text telling her that she would be outside the only bookstore of the airport.

It was Saturday, past noon. And the weather there was nice.

Santana took off her jacket given the heat there. She didn't know anything about Toronto's weather so she packed a little bit of everything.

She took a deep breath, drank the last sip of water left in her bottle and once the old lady with some funny uniform gave her the bag, she started to walk towards that bookstore.

It seemed like her feets were walking on their own though, all her body felt different and nervous but happiness was surrounding her.

It took Quinn a whole month to finally call her and just a few seconds for Santana to decide that she wanted to be in Canada. The few hours in that plane were the worse however. She couldn't sleep because her mind kept taking her to different scenarios.

Imaginary scenarios.

Day dreaming? Yeah, maybe one of the best things that Santana had ever done, because in her mind she and Quinn were happily together, living in some apartment in New York, the city of her dreams, and loving each other with an impressive passion. A couple of kids in a few years, in the future maybe, with Quinn's eyes preferably and all of them with a serious talent in the art department.

It sounded so good, it made her even feel happy just to think about it. But unfortunately the reality was painted with a different color.

That could always change though. She was there for a reason too, she needed some answers, because after the last agonizing weeks she knew perfectly what she wanted. But she needed to feel that again to be one hundred percent sure. She needed to feel that really intense and unknown feeling again, the one that she gets everytime she kisses Quinn, everytime she touch her or even when she see her smiling.

It was something scary and exciting, all her rational thoughts were screaming to walk away from there, but she really couldn't. She didn't want to either.

From afar, she could see a sign. The bookstore that Quinn told her.

And as she walked closer, Santana spotted her.

Instantly her heart began to accelerate and a big smile arrived to her face.

That big excitement could be easily mistaken by_ love._

Quinn was wearing a dress just like her, but Santana was sure that the blonde looked thousand of times more beautiful. Hypnotizing.

She was biting her lip, nervously it seemed, with her arms crossed waiting for her. Santana's own hands began to sweat and her heart was doing something so funny inside of her that she thought it would come out of her chest at anytime.

_Finally._

When she was closer, Quinn finally saw her, and her whole face lit up in a way that Santana loved it. It was like seeing a pool of water after being lost in the desert.

Santana didn't have the time to react immediately. It all happened in a flash.

Without words, without saying anything, Quinn walked the few steps left and wrapped her in her arms, hugging her so tight that she had to make an extra effort to breathe properly.

Her vanilla smell was already fluttering in the form of hundred of butterflies inside of her. It took Santana just a few seconds to let her bag fall from her shoulder before hugging her just as tight.

The joy she was feeling was like... like nothing really.

Santana breathed in, with a smile still intact in her lips before kissing the side of Quinn's head.

She didn't think that Quinn would greet her like that honestly, she wasn't complaining at all but it was still a surprise.

A really nice surprise.

They stayed in the same position for long minutes, enjoying each other's warmth after weeks of being apart. Hug Quinn it's possibly one of the most incredible things in the whole fucking world. Santana really wanted to stay like that for ever.

Even for ever was a short amount of time.

Quinn's breath was tickling the skin of her neck giving her goosebumps, and she planted a soft kiss there before lifting her head. When their eyes met, just like always happen as cheesy as it sounds, the time stopped.

If it weren't for gravity Santana would be flying right now.

_How can someone be so addictive?_

Quinn gentle but quickly grabbed her cheeks in her hands, and she finally crashed their lips together.

It was a slow, sweet kiss at first, but then they added the passion and the kiss was simply mind blowing. Santana was feeling so damn happy that she couldn't help but smile. Finally the gods were playing in her favor. The girl she was so crazy about was in her arms kissing her back with those perfect lips of hers and just like she remembered.

Kissing Quinn again was incredible, it was fantastic.

Santana pulled slightly back when the air was a problem, once she recovered though, she quickly kissed Quinn again.

She just couldn't get enough.

They kissed not really caring about the time or place. Santana was finally making true her latest dreams so she wasn't going to stop.

But when air was again a problem, they pulled away, with sincere smiles looking into each other's eyes until Quinn hugged her, contentedly sighing against her neck and descending her hands from Santana's soft bare arms, touching every inch of skin available.

"You're here." Quinn said with her words muffled by tan skin, but the emotion behind her voice was heard with clarity.

With a smile and her soul renewed, Santana took her bag from the floor after putting her jacket back on and without even asking, she took Quinn's hand in hers, walking in the direction to her Hotel room.

In that very moment, life was being good.

* * *

They didn't go to Santana's Hotel to get her well settled after a long flight and take a nap maybe, of course not.

When the door closed behind them their lips were once again on each other's mouths, their hands were immediately touching and caressing the skin they missed so much and their hearts were beating fast with happiness.

Nothing but heavy breaths, panting and kisses were heard in the room for hours. And it wasn't a dream, Santana wasn't dreaming about having Quinn like she used to have her before that all collapsed, it was actually happening.

This thing wasn't even about cheating anymore, it was far from some simple fling between them.

Santana was falling hard and there wasn't any firm ground in sight.

...

...

...

Three hours of sex without stopping could be a little too much for some people, but certainly not to them, in fact it was still not enough.

Quinn kissed Santana's lips, smiling before resting her head on her naked chest. The brunette quickly hugged her back pressing their bodies impossible tight, it seemed like they were just one person.

"I missed you."

The words made Santana open her eyes.

She wasn't the only one missing.

"I missed you too Quinn." She said back and Quinn looked into brown eyes properly, but those eyes were looking at her with something Santana didn't understand.

However, before she could think more about it Quinn leaned down and kissed her once again, so gently and soft that made Santana wonder if she kissed her at all.

"You're here until tomorrow, right?" The blonde nuzzled in every inch of Santana's face after the question, her cheeks, nose, lips, chin. Softly caressing the tip of her perfect nose with Santana's skin. She was like a little kitten and Santana couldn't help but melt at her cuteness.

"My flight leaves tomorrow night." She informed her once her hands innocently reached Quinn's butt.

Quinn's butt was insanely perfect and she had it right there, so clearly she couldn't let pass the opportunity.

"Do you want me to show you around?"

Well, Santana could happily be in her Hotel room until tomorrow with Quinn's company, honestly she doesn't need anything else from Canada, she would rather enjoy the blonde that was currently on top of her than any place in the country. But Quinn was looking at her so excited that she just couldn't say no.

"Alright"

The blonde's smile got wide before removing her body from Santana, giving her a really good view of her nakedness.

_Is she real at all?_

"Let's take a shower then. I'll take you to the most beautiful restaurant here, it's right in front of the beach near this Hotel so we can walk there." Quinn said before entering the bathroom without closing the door.

Santana looked at the ceiling with a grin that no one could wipe off her face.

The answer she was looking for was there, she found it.

It was always there though.

She wants Quinn, and she doesn't want to just have her fingers deep inside of her, she wants it all. Santana wants to know about her past, about her story, what's her favorite color, her favorite food, what makes her feel sad, what makes her feel scary, happy, She wants to know what Quinn wants now, what she wanted yesterday and what she'll want tomorrow. She wants to have long talks at nights, share laughs, smiles, kisses, cheesy moments and fights. She wants to proudly hold her hand on the streets and introduce her as something more than just a fuck buddy.

She wants Quinn, all of her.

Sorry for Brittany, but Santana can't keep lying to herself anymore. It's as clear as water, her wife is not the one who makes her heart skip a beat nowadays.

If she even did that to her in the past...

She doubted it.

"Am I going to shower alone?" Her suggestive voice took Santana out of her thoughts.

She quickly stood up from bed and walked towards the bathroom to _shower._

_Life was being good. _She mentally repeated with a smirk.

* * *

"I told you, the air it's warmer here. People always come to this place at nights looking for fresh air, this day is surprisingly empty though, I don't know why."

"Better that way, we have the beach just for us."

Quinn shyly nodded before pressing her body closer to Santana's.

It was beautiful. Just as Quinn said the big and glamorous restaurant was right in front of a small beach. The sight was mesmerizing and the sea breeze just added that romantic thing.

The food and wine was good, they talked about everything but always ignoring the big topic. After a small argument about who should pay that of course Santana won, Quinn suggested a walk for the beach.

And that's where they are now, with Santana's arm firmly around Quinn's shoulder while their feets take them to an unknown destination.

Skin touching skin, when Quinn took Santana's hand that was resting on her shoulder something inside of her lit up. It was maybe the moment, the overwhelmed joy she was feeling, who knows? But Santana was feeling something so strong that scared her.

It wasn't the sunset in front of them that was captivating Santana, it was Quinn, her perfume and her hand over hers.

In slow motion Santana turned her around, positioning her right in front of her face to face. Quinn gave her a confused smile, but she still put her hands on her cheeks. Always feels like to be in a movie with Quinn, with an unknown end.

Something in that moment didn't let her breath properly and her chest was burning, but in a really good way.

_Jeez__, how old am I? Seventeen?_

Santana shook her head returning Quinn's smile before kissing those irresistible lips. It was impossible to not do it.

Having feelings for that special person can change you're entire kissing dynamic and how you view what a kiss means to someone. A drunken hook-up is worthless in Santana's eyes. Now at least, she'd much rather look someone in the eyes and see the beauty that lies beyond. It's just this small window of euphoria that can only truly last for a few seconds. But Quinn can make that emotion last for long minutes.

And her heart stops. She knows in that very moment that Quinn is the only thing that matters in the entire world for her. It's incredible and frightening. But realization hits her so hard with this kiss. It's like jump into a pool, that split second before you hit the water. She doesn't know what to expect but she knows how she feels.

You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. And right now, Santana doesn't wants to fall asleep.

Hesitant, anxious, butterflies, nervous. Afraid she's gonna mess everything up with her next words.

All the songs and cheesy movies suddenly makes sense.

Santana doesn't believes too much in destiny and soulmates. But she do believes that everyone has a counterpart, someone who can fill all her being and complete every sense of her. If that truly exist, then she's sure that Quinn is that person, not Brittany.

Santana pulled away from the sweet kiss and looked into those so beautiful and hypnotizing eyes.

They've been doing this for almost a year and that intense feeling all it does is grow.

How not love someone that is so close to perfection anyway? If Quinn doesn't is already.

"I want to be with you." Santana whispered the words close to the blonde's lips, feeling against her chest how Quinn's heart started to accelerate as well.

There is some sort of intention in her eyes, surprise and something so much deep and complicated that Santana couldn't really read well. Those hazel eyes were smiling but she wasn't actually smiling with her lips. They were bright though, bright like never before.

Quinn's beauty overshadows the beauty of the night. And she's saying so many things with her face without saying anything but Santana can't guess, she needs to hear something after those big words. And soon because she was starting to panic.

Sensations of new beginnings weren't so present within her like a few seconds ago anymore.

Santana looked how Quinn's eyes looked at her lips and then, it just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

"Some people are like singularities. Get close enough and you will be uncontrollably consumed in an infinite attraction and will cease to exist apart from them."  
― Now and at the Hour of Our Death.

_-Run away from what you want-_

-0-

The sunset shining in her face, the sea breeze combined with the heady scent of her perfume, the gentle waves and just the calm of the moment. It was magical.

As magical as the girl in front of her.

No one in this age, maybe even in the whole _history extension _has created the word. Not yet, and perhaps not ever.

The deep of her emotion is not common, at least she had never experienced it before. It's something addictive, she's addicted to her. That's why when Santana arrived there, her mind went blank. There wasn't forbidden feelings or the guilty that someone always get when they _know_ they're doing something wrong. No, there was just Santana. Santana and nothing else. Nothing else crossed her mind when she looked into brown eyes.

It was just her and Santana.

She thought she was dreaming, but it was really happening. She was finally feeling the other girl's kisses and hands on her body, feeling her presence and how Santana unconsciously was taking her to a whole new world with the simplest touch of her fingers. A world where she was happy and nothing but them mattered.

Now however, that all the euphoria of seeing her again was descending. And with Santana's so powerful words, reality started to finally hit her.

In two different ways.

The most logical thought, her sensible side was telling her to run away. That all of this was/is a mistake, it was a mistake since the moment they started this thing -whatever that this is- because no good person do these kind of deceit to a friend, it was insane. She'll go to hell, most likely.

But then, the big part of her that couldn't bring herself to think that this was wrong in any way, was jumping with happiness with what Santana just said.

This is not wrong, this is right. It's even probably the most good thing she have ever felt since the moment she opened her eyes to this world. If she needs Santana so bad, if she wants to be with her all the time and every second of the day, if she dreams with her almost every single night. Then how can this be wrong?

It shouldn't be, right? But the very definition of _wrong_ is: an unjust, dishonest, or immoral action.

So, then _it is_ wrong.

Society and the dictionary says so. Even part of her mind says so.

However, she doesn't feel it in her body, she never feels wrong while kissing Santana, but she feel it in her thoughts that doesn't stop screaming at her how bad of a person she is for doing this to Brittany.

For_ keep_ doing this to Brittany despite the fact that her mind knows very well the big difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting what you shouldn't want.

And she shouldn't want Santana, not like the way she wants her now.

That's why with all the inner strength she had, she pulled away from the warm embrace.

"I can't." It was just two, simple words. But with Santana's face, Quinn could easily see that it was the world's most horrible thing she could have said to her.

However, the woman that often is walking on her dreams at nights recovered almost instantly.

"Look, I know that maybe you're scared and this is going to be-"

"I'm not, I'm not scared." Quinn lied, shaking her head to prove her point.

But she was, she was more than scared to say what she really felt. Because just then, all of this will become reality. All of this will be too real to handle.

It was safe this way. According to Quinn it's always better to keep a distance from you and your feelings.

"If you let me explain Quinn," Santana took a deep breath, trying to reach for Quinn's hand but she, surrounded with all this drama, tension, fear and the mess she was having in her head quickly pulled away.

Her protests seemed weak, but Santana respected her nonetheless.

However, the sadness in her face was clearly visible and it made Quinn turn around her head, looking to the ocean while they just stood still.

It shouldn't be this way. She shouldn't be here and feeling like someone is ripping out her soul.

Hell she shouldn't have called in the first place. It was all her fault.

Yet, the need of seeing Santana again was stronger.

"This is not right." Quinn convinced herself, but the words actually left her lips.

"Why can't you see it? This is not about us doing the right or wrong thing anymore." Santana tried again.

She could feel how a pout started to form in her own lips, the same pout that any little girl would do to contain the tears.

How a wonderful afternoon turned into this?

"We can think about something together and then we can find a way to tell everyone. I'll divorce Britt, we can flight to see each other often or maybe I can live here for awhile until-"

"Please stop." Quinn was fast in cut Santana's ramble.

She couldn't hear her with clarity over the shattering noise of her heart breaking.

It wasn't that easy.

Was it?

"All I do back home is think about you Quinn, day and night. I don't want to be away from you anymore." Santana affirmed with desperation, letting the hand that was nervously passing through her hair fall on her side like a dead weight.

Why is she making this harder than already is?

"Just stop it, Santana." Quinn repeated but this time more firmly.

The things that Santana was saying were just, impossible.

"You know what, maybe I'm just fooling myself here, maybe you don't feel anything." Santana declared with a hint of shame.

And it made Quinn look at her, really look at her.

Despite the fact that she was really bad at speak about her feelings, Santana should have known better. She really thought that she was being obvious with the way she was feeling about the charming latina that stole her heart almost a year ago, but it wasn't that obvious apparently and Quinn didn't know whether feel grateful or not that Santana never realized how deep her love was for her.

It wasn't about sex, it was about passion, love, and everything that comes with it.

She loves Santana.

She loves her.

And that is maybe, when everything collapsed in her mind.

She'll remember this day forever, how her heart, so tight like a scroll, had opened for her. Almost exploding with all the ignored feelings locked inside of her for so long.

Her own realization hit her this time.

Fate was cruel to play this trick on her, but if she were honest with herself, she knew she only had herself to blame. She was the one to blame for taking things so far and now, she's here, paying the consequences.

Quinn had a reason to always play safe and maintain herself away for all deep and complicated emotions, this is the reason why. And she failed. She fell for Santana and now the pain in her heart is just because of her fault.

This is the ache and anguish she was trying to avoid. And she remember why now.

It hurts.

It hurts too much.

Her chest was tight.

They were doomed from the start anyway, a lost cause. And yet, in that instant when all started, she didn't give a fuck about it.

"I guess your silence says it all." Santana interrupted her internal freak out with an ironic chuckle. "I'm so stupid for thinking that maybe you wanted more than just my fingers between your legs," Not even Santana's cruel and vicious words were enough to snap her out of her head.

She was in love, she was in love and that only meant more pain and feeling vulnerable all the time. She knew it because she saw how her mom suffered for years. She saw how her friends used to cry for days when their boyfriends would break up with them, she saw how her sister was absolutely dependent of her boyfriends.

She doesn't want that. Though, she want all of that if Santana is the one by her side.

She's not making any sense...

With all the thoughts running wild in her head, Quinn managed to look at Santana once again because maybe staring into those eyes could help her make her mind.

She wanted Santana to feel safe with her, not sad and thinking that she did everything wrong. She also wanted her to feel the sort of heady excitement that any young girl should feel when they fall in love, the same excitement she was feeling now with the real possibility of being with her. She wanted to give her everything she craved and beyond. But honestly, she wasn't quite sure if she could do it.

Could she?

Could they ever be fine after their rocky start?

Could their relationship last?

What everyone will think of this?

Is Santana going to compare her with Brittany in the future?

Are they friends going to hate her forever?

"Fuck, Quinn. Just say something." Santana said after long and agonizing seconds of just staring into each other's eyes.

There is no pretending in her lover's eyes, just purely honestly and uncertainty.

In that moment, the possibility was there. Her thoughts were just about her biggest mistake, the life she's been living and the things she had never done because of fear.

In all those years, she have come to realize that love is tragic, inevitable, it just happen. It's something as natural as to breathe but somehow thousand of times more complicated and painful.

She knows very well that Santana is not hers to have. Yet she is still in love with her and the thing that makes her cry at nights is the fact that she couldn't help but falling for her.

If she could, she would forget about her. But she knows it's impossible.

Quinn's breath got caught in her throat before finally say the words.


	16. Chapter 16

-0-

"I want this too, I really want this but," She said with an incredible amount of fear in her voice while approaching a little bit the girl in front of her. If she was going to say this she needed to be close to Santana, she needed the physical contact and moral support that she always seemed to find in her. "What we're doing is so, God is so crazy and, and I'm scared."

It was almost funny how literally scared she sounded after saying just seconds ago that she wasn't.

Her hands, thinking on their own, seemingly, made contact with Santana's chest. Right where her heart is supposed to be, and her own heart warmed with the feeling of Santana's beats in her palms.

It was oddly soothing.

"I'm scared too, but we can be scared together. Doesn't that sound more tempting?" Santana said, trying to ease the tension around them with a small smile.

And seeing how Quinn made the first contact with her, her arms instinctively were around Quinn's waist.

And she felt love, a pretty powerful drug.

When you feel it, you _really_ feel it.

Though, there's a difference between love and _true_ love. True love knows no depth. It's an endless tunnel and you're never quite free from it, whether if you're trapped in a good or bad way. It stays with you. It doesn't come around often and that's how you'll know it's genuine.

Quinn, she had never fall in love before, and she doesn't think love is just around the corner for everyone, its something you'll feel someday, when you find that right person. You can't love more than one person at the time, you can't love someone in some determinate time in your life and then a few years more, love someone else.

If Quinn loves, she's going to love just once.

And she's loving now.

"I want to be with you, and if you want to be with me then we can make this work. I'll do whatever it takes to make this work."

_Compromise._

She's hearing compromise while feeling the world's softest hands on her waist, trying to keep them as close as possible.

Her own hands were now caressing their way up until they reached the back of Santana's neck.

Quinn feels full, she doesn't know full of what exactly yet. It's a weird combination, but she feels full. With their closeness and with Santana words.

How can this work though? How can they make this relationship lasts in the time if their lives are so different, if what they're doing now it's not right.

Quinn would flight to L.A. every now and then? Santana would flight to see her too? What if they don't have time or Santana get bored to flight too much so far away? What will happen with her if Santana decided that this was just a bad idea, that they really don't fit together? What if Brittany decide to win Santana back and succeed?

Quinn still doesn't have any answer to all those questions. She doesn't know anything.

However, if this special person that is Santana is the first thing on her mind when she wakes up, the last person on her mind when she go to sleep, the person she thinks about the most throughout the day and the person who maintain her mind and heart in the wonderful stage of love, then maybe all of this is worth it.

Is she going to be happy with Santana?

Most likely, but she doesn't know. She is willing to try nonetheless.

Is she not afraid anymore?

She's terrified, but she's willing to try. Because now that she realized how she feels she doesn't think she could go another day without the latina.

She wants this, even if the fear inside of her is telling her how bad this decision is.

"Just tell me that it wasn't all in my mind, because I really think that we might be perfect for each other." Santana said and made her feel butterflies flying through every inch of her belly. "You're perfect for me babe, and I think I'm perfect for you." She whispered this time, before touching her lips with Quinn's in a tender kiss. A gentle kiss with just the slight touch of their mouths that left Quinn breathless right away.

Santana charming way to convince her and the endearing name were enough to take the kiss to the next level. Quinn couldn't think straight anymore with the way Santana was kissing her. So slow, caring and soft. It was the type of kiss that some people think it only happens once. The perfect kiss in the right moment, with the right person making you feel the world in your hands.

It was dreamed, almost too perfect to think that it was actually happening.

She had fewer doubts now.

"Yes, you are." Quinn said in between pecks once they pulled away, still not having enough of the other girls' lips.

"I'm what?" Santana asked confused and it made Quinn smile at the lack of retention of her lover.

"You're perfect for me." She confirmed with a nod, still smiling. And Santana's own smile grew.

The brunette hugged her. Embracing all her body in her arms, tight.

Quinn took a deep breath before finally take the decision. She's willing to take the risk.

"So that means you want to be with me?" Santana asked in her ear still doubtful.

"Yes."

"Like, for real? Like a real couple?"

"That's what I want."

"Are we really going to try this?"

"Yes." Quinn answers her and it makes Santana pulls back to properly look at her.

It was a promise, unspoken words telling that this maybe was going to work. Even if not, she couldn't see herself without Santana anymore.

Quinn have a lot of moments of insecurity but Santana's reassurance makes her realize that it doesn't matter, that right there, they were supposed to be.

"I'll divorce Brittany when I get back, but, I'm not going to drop the bomb about us just yet."

It is maybe the smartest thing to do right now.

"I understand."

"I'll request a transfer at work and I'll move on to another apartment, to New York maybe." New York? That's really far away from L.A. But Quinn just nodded as she heard Santana. "While we figure this out, you can visit me, and I can flight here every weekend or something to be with you. It won't pass a whole week without seeing you, I promise. You can call me, I can call you, text you and stuff." Quinn nodded again with Santana's nervous ramble. Her own heart full of happiness and nervousness.

She's afraid, uncertain, doubtful. She can't protect herself from love anymore because she's already in love. But she knows somewhere deep in her soul that this is the right thing to do. Is risky and maybe she's buying a ticket straight to break her heart, but she'll never know if she doesn't try, right?

What is left to lose anyway.

Quinn tried to shut her thoughts and leaned in to kiss those lips again while the whole world outside them disappeared.

Yes, this is where she's supposed to be now, being embraced by Santana's toned arms and being kissed by her plump lips.

_This is worth it._

* * *

That night they didn't waste time in keep exploring each other's bodies, this time though, it felt a little more good than any other time. Because now they knew they were each other's. Quinn was the only owner of Santana's heart and body and Santana's was the owner of Quinn entire soul.

The warm night was perfect, besides Santana's romantic view of the hotel just added that perfect thing in the moment.

They were kissing after one of their rounds. With Santana still on top of her with her hands lost in blonde locks, moving her mouth against Quinn in such a sweet, sensual way that made Quinn fly.

The weight of another person over her has never felt so good before, her legs were still open and Santana was still lying between them. Breasts touching breasts,, skin touching skin, nothing but them and the intimate of the moment was present. Santana bit Quinn's lip and it made her swallow a whimper, lifting her leg and putting it around Santana's waist to feel some kind of friction.

_How can she do that with just a kiss?_

However, their moment was interrupted once again by Quinn's phone ringing from somewhere in the room.

And this time, Santana just sighed, kinda annoyed while rolling off of Quinn.

"Why can't you just turn it off or tell your boyfriend that you're not going home tonight." She commented while looking up to the ceiling.

Yes, if she turned off her phone then why Quinn couldn't do it?

Honestly no reason, she just forgot.

And now Santana looked mad, because Sam tried to reach her the whole afternoon and he keeps trying. Quinn hasn't answer him though, because she doesn't know what to say to justify her absence and what invent to say that she's not going home. Santana is not pleasant at all with her boyfriend interruptions every five minutes, and It's totally understandable. But she also looks kind of sad and that's what confuses Quinn.

"I'll turn it off." She said while closing the distance of her bodies that Santana made a few seconds ago. She supported her chin on Santana's naked chest and hugged her.

To Quinn's relief Santana hugged her back.

"I was hoping you'd do that a few hours ago." The brunette declared still with a hint of annoyance.

And to make her pout disappear, Quinn lifted her body a little bit to be eyes-level with her and leaned down to kiss her. To kiss away all the doubts that Quinn was sure she was having.

She's not sure if she understand _that_ though, she doesn't get why Santana gets so frustrated with the fact that Sam is calling her.

The brunette was the first to end the kiss and she pulled back, looking into Quinn's eyes while settling better on bed.

"You're going to break up with him, right?"

_Really? What type of question was that?_

"We said we're going to try this, what do you think?" Quinn smiled down at her happy.

But Santana didn't return the smile.

"Please don't answer my question with another question." She rolled her eyes and it made Quinn smile widely.

Santana looking insecure and kinda jealous? How cute is that?

She really wanted her for all eternity and beyond.

Correction, she _needed_ her for all eternity.

"I'll break up with him as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible? What does that mean?"

"It means that I've been here with you since early this morning and I haven't had the chance to talk with him."

"So the moment you see him, you'll end things?" Quinn nodded immediately. "But," Santana began and by the tone she was using the blonde knew right away that she was having internal conflict. With Quinn? With them? She didn't know, but Santana was doubting about something.

"But what?"

"You're going to be here with him all the time and, I don't know. You told me you even live with him, what will happen when you two end things? I mean he already knows where you live and he could come visit you anytime. You both will be close to each other and, fuck I don't know. I don't like that."

"Where are you going with this?" Quinn asked looking better into beautiful brown eyes.

"He'll be here, and I'll be far away."

"That doesn't makes any sense." Not even a little bit.

"It does makes perfect sense,"

"No it doesn't." Quinn fights back and Santana let out an exasperated sigh before looking away.

Her lover's eyes gave away the feeling though, the same feeling she was having.

Uncertainty.

But now, with the _certain_ that Santana wants to be with her as much as she wants to be with Santana, she's sure she doesn't want the old stuff again. She wants to have the new and improved beginning, even if she's freaking scared.

And it's ironic, because not so long ago, Quinn used to shake her head when people talked about soul mates, thinking _poor individuals,_ dreaming with some stupid idea that doesn't exist in any other place than in a poetry book.

But then... they met.

"I mean you've been with him for years, that must mean something, right? I bet the moment you break up with him he'll try to get back with you."

"That won't happen Santana."

"I assure you that he'll try. He loves you."

"And I love _you._"

She really wasn't intending on saying that so soon, but she just said it.

Quinn had said the same words uncountable times, to Sam even. But it had never meant anything till this moment.

She couldn't understand Santana's expression, but for a split second there, she could see her life in the eyes of the girl that was currently under her, she could see a future.

She didn't mind thinking about love and a future with someone anymore, quite the opposite.

Quinn looked how Santana's lips transformed into a gorgeous smile before spoke again. And her heart stopped altogether.

"I love you too Quinn, I really do." Santana whispered before kissing Quinn's lips in that so unique way.

It's a blessed thing to love and feel loved in return, she gets that now.

Quinn was sure that some of the most beautiful things people have in life comes from the mistakes they made. And she has made a lot of mistakes.

Even if this relationship goes against the world, she is willing to fight. Because just now, Quinn could finally understand how happiness feels like. And her happiness has a name.

Santana Lopez.


	17. Chapter 17

-0-

"I can't believe it." Tears were already visible in that beautiful face and the deep anguish was heard in her voice.

_I wish I were a little girl again._

_A broken knee was easier to fix than a broken heart, for fucking sure._

Her own heart was broken with the image of her wife so sad because of her, it was almost too much. But sometimes you break your heart in the right way, right? If that makes any sense.

Santana is broken her and Brittany's heart right now but she knows this is the right thing to do.

Love can be magic, but what is magic? Sometimes can be just an illusion.

This, sadly so, was always an illusion. And she just realized that when she felt true love in Quinn's lips and company.

"I'm sorry Britt, but you know this is no longer what I want."

She was the biggest asshole here, without doubts. Santana never planned this when she was getting married, really. But things just turned out to be this way.

It was just when Brittany finally let the tears roll down her cheeks that she remembered her mom's words in her head.

_"Don't you ever break a woman's heart, hija, because we only have one to live."  
_

She wish she could have listened back then, now it was already too late to do something about it.

The decision was really fucking hard to take, but after the weekend she shared with Quinn a few days ago she just couldn't hold it anymore. She wanted to get over all of this to finally be with the girl she really loved.

With the girl that made her fall in love_ for real._

That exciting and scary type of love.

The type of love where you can barely function without the other person.

"Why are you doing this to me Santana?" Her soon to be ex-wife, whispered the question.

"I'm not doing this to _you_, I'm doing this to _us. _I'm doing us a favor."

"What are you even saying? This is not a favor to anyone."

"You'll understand this in the future, we're not good for each other right now and-"

"Yes we are!" Brittany yelled at her incredulously. "We can work on this together, we can fix us, I promise we can." She approached Santana putting her hands on each side of her shoulders, trying to reach the brunette's eyes desperately. "I know someone that maybe can help us-"

"Brittany stop please, don't make this harder than already is." Santana cut her off right away, pulling Brittany's hands off of her.

Physical contact is not good right now.

"Why are you doing this? Can you give me a straight answer for once?"

_Because I met your friend. _Santana quickly thought_._

But those words were a little too crude to say out loud or to even think about them.

Instead, Santana said another truth.

"Because I'm not happy with you." Santana answers while trying to make some more space between them. She doesn't need Brittany to have the confusion of their closeness aside of the mess that is happening right now. It was already too much to add more. "I'm really sorry Britt, but I made my mind. I'll sign the divorce."

Hurt showed instantly in Brittany's eyes. And Santana was fighting with the need of just get close to her and wipe out the tears that she caused. But it wasn't her place to do that anymore.

It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness and good times. Santana wonders if Brittany will hate her forever, if she'll regret having started something with her, forgetting all the good moments and remember just the bad ones.

This is the hard thing of make one person the center of your world, is bound to end in disaster. There are too many factors outside your control. And her wife couldn't control Santana's feeling, even if she would have tried with all her effort, She couldn't control how Santana slipped out of her fingers to the hands of someone else.

_Brittany did the searching and remembering, and I'll do the disappearing and the forgetting._

_Yeah, I'm a shitty person._

"This is for her, isn't it?"

There it is.

Realization finally hits her.

Like a knife buried deep, Santana doesn't need to think about that question twice, she already knew _who_ was the person that Brittany was talking about.

_Quinn_

Beautiful and flawless Quinn.

If she wants, she can run and hide from the truth. She can deny and avoid the truth. But she cannot destroy it. Nor can she make the lie true because love will always uncover it. And her love for Quinn it's almost palpable in the air and to everyone's eyes.

Besides, her silence was enough to answer Brittany's question.

The blonde shook her head with another sob.

This time Santana couldn't take it anymore, seeing the girl in front of her in so much pain broke her heart into million pieces. So, in a probably dumb move, she got closer and it was clearly visible how Brittany's breath hitched. But Santana still acted on impulse. Her thumb stroked her cheek, cleaning all the tears there and Brittany couldn't help but lean in her touch. It was like a magnetic force.

_I know you still love me, but I don't feel the same._

_I never __meant to hurt you._

_Love is supposed to heal, not to cause pain in any form._

_I'm toxic for you._

Santana wanted to say so many things to ease Brittany's pain, to ease_ h_er_ own_ pain, but nothing seemed right in that precise moment. Words were running wild in her mind but she wisely shut her mouth, still gently rubbing Brittany's cheek.

"How can I want so desperately your arms around my body but also want you as far away from me as possible?" Brittany managed to ask, her eyes looking straight into brown ones with tears still in them, threatening to fall and looking some kind of answer in Santana.

Her question -more like a statement- hurt Santana once again.

_If more pain is about to come, may it come quickly, please?_

"I know I'm hurting you right now and I'm really sorry. But it was never my intention."

"You're not hurting me, you're killing me with this. You're leaving me to be with Quinn how do you think I'm feeling?" The blonde tried to hold back another sob but failed miserable.

Santana can't remember the last time she saw a girl so sad, broken and helpless. Trying to hold back the tears that were already falling down her cheeks while also trying to stand still, holding her emotions in place. She can't remember seeing a girl like this, not even in a cheesy movie or a sad one. But most of all, she never imagine that she would be the cause.

Some people would even think that she had it all planned, it's almost like Santana smiled at Brittany when they met saying,_ 'Hey, I'm about to screw you over big time in a couple of years"_. Which wasn't like that at all, really. But with Brittany's face right now, it seemed like she was thinking it too.

"I did love you, you know" Santana whispered, reassuring the girl in front of her while stepping back, making a much needed distance between them again. "Just not the way you love me."

It wasn't something stupid to say, was it? Because it was the truth and Santana really wanted Brittany to know that before leaving, but apparently, it was the worse thing she could say in that moment. It was wrong to say those words to her now, they were over. And Brittany didn't appreciate her kind words either.

"Are you really saying that now?" Her eyes that were reflecting hurt a moment ago, quickly changed and so her physical posture.

She was angry.

And it was so fucking understandable. Whatever the hell that Brittany wants to say or do right now it's understandable. She could slap Santana, she could punch her in the face, she could say the most hurtful things and it would be okay.

Santana deserves whatever that Brittany thinks is fair.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I can't be in the same room with you right now Santana, please get out of here."

Well, that is more than fair.

Santana watched her for one last time, trying to memorize the other girl's features and then, she turned around, walking away like a coward. Leaving what was once her home and her wife to solve another problems before leaving L.A. for good.

There are wounds that are not visible in the body, but they are deeper and more hurtful.

Like promises.

Brittany wore Santana's promise of love on her finger for one year, and now it's time to forget about that promise, because that was what they always were, just a promise.

* * *

Hazel eyes, clouded with tears that were threatening to appear were now looking down to the sand, arms crossed, not quite ready to met the stare she was sure was pain, sadness and despair.

And all because of her.

Behind every beautiful thing, there's some kind of pain. And yes, this was beautiful while it lasted, it felt right even in some period of her life years ago. The kisses, touches, never were enough to make her feel happy though, but it was enough in that moment.

She never loved Sam, but she cared about him deeply, she still does.

"Are you going to say something?" Quinn asked, daring to lift her face and met Sam's eyes.

And just as she thought, he was silently crying.

The sight clenched her chest, because she has never seen Sam crying before.

"What's left to say anyway, you already said it all."

"Yeah but-"

"What you're not saying here is the name of this person. That's what I want to know. I want to know who the hell was the one who won your heart so easily while I've been trying to reach that part of you for three years now. Is he a ghost or something that you can't say his name?"

_You mean, her name?_

_Actually, I was with that person in this same beach three days ago. She's anything but a ghost._

And yes, maybe it wasn't a good idea to mention that she was breaking up with him because there was another person, but if she didn't, Sam would insist on fix this, whatever that this was.

"I don't see how that will help with this conversation Sam."

"But I want to know!" He yelled, catching some unwanted attention of tourists and people that were just enjoying the sun and beach.

The worst kind of crying happens when your soul is crying too, and no matter what you did to that person, there's no way to comfort them.

Sam is not showing any emotion on his face right now, he's looking straight ahead with a stoic expression while clenching his jaw. But tears keeps freely falling down his cheeks.

"You know, I think the most painful thing is losing yourself in the process of loving someone, forgetting that you are special too. And I did that Quinn, I forget that I deserve to be happy too, I was so blind by you that I didn't care about me at all while you were just-" Sam trailed off with a heavy sigh, sitting on the bench behind them.

And Quinn in just a second, was sitting next to him.

The conversation was anything but over. There is still so much that needs to be said and too many things that can't ever be said.

Quinn now, wants Sam to understand her decision and that she never thought on hurt him, even if she unconsciously did it at the end.

"It wasn't my intention making you feel like that Sam, I promise." She supported a hand on his back, rubbing the tense muscles and trying to control his emotions. But Sam kept furiously wiping the tears with the back of his hand, his emotions were anything but controlled. "You deserve something better, not this."

"I don't fucking care what I deserve! I just want to be with you. You're my happiness, I can't be happy without you."

"You'll never be happy with me," Quin shook her head right away. "And you'll get it with time."

"Please don't do it, I'm sure there's still something I can do to stop you from this. He needs to understand that you're mine."

_She_.

_And no, I was never yours._

No one can stop this decision, less her growing love for Santana.

Though, breaking up with Sam wasn't just something easy to do for her either. Quinn had never felt more conflict with herself than in that very moment -aside of some other moments with Santana-, Sam was her partner for three years. He was with her when she was alone, when she first arrived to Canada. He was good company, the best company she could have asked for.

But it was never enough to fill her heart, that void she was feeling. And in the back of her mind, if you looked deep enough, with eyes wide open, every action and word between them; she knew that Sam knew it too.

He was changed, destroyed and rebuilt for Quinn. And he loved it in some sick kind of way.

If he stayed long enough with her, knowing that this wasn't true for Quinn since the first moment, then he kinda liked the way Quinn played with him.

He was important for her, yes. But she never felt love.

When you betray your own heart, you suffer for life. And she definitely doesn't want that, she finally understand that now.

Some people come in your life and make you believe that your life is incomplete without them. But then they leave, and nothing really happens.

Sam was in her life with a propose, his propose was making her smile again and make her live with excitement. But that was it. He wasn't meant to be Quinn's love, he wasn't meant to win Quinn's heart.

Another person was already written for that.

That's how fate works. In the most mysterious and annoying of ways.

"I'm sorry, but this is over." She pulled her hand off his back while trying to look at him. Scanning the side of his face.

He was still showing no emotion, protecting himself from them.

It was something _so_ Quinn to do that she almost laughed with the thought.

It took Sam a whole minute, maybe even more to pull himself together before stood up. And he looked down at her, he watched every single inch of Quinn's face and body with something so deep behind those blue eyes that made Quinn feel uncomfortable for awhile.

"This isn't over." Sam assured her, and then, he just walked away.

Quinn sighed, she sighed supporting her body in the back of the small bench as she saw Sam leave.

_Yes, it is over._

Now she will give him some time to go and collect his things from their apartment that was always _Quinn's apartment_ before going back home.

He has a lot of friends there so she assumed he'll stay in some friend's house until he can find a place.

She would like to be friends with Sam in the future, he's a good guy, but she knows very well that he'll not want that.

Santana won't like that either.

Her mind this time goes away, and a tiny smile arrives in her face with just the thought of her. With the image of the beautiful brunette kissing her in this same beach, just a few feet away from where she's now, and she couldn't help but smile and touch her lips with the tip of her fingers.

She's feeling so many things right now that it's difficult to know what is happening inside of her.

Breaking up with Sam was hard, but it was something necessary to be a step closer to her happiness.

She was closer now, almost reaching that happy place.

And when her phone rang with a message, she couldn't be more sure about it.

Santana was thinking in her just when she was calling her name in her thoughts.

They had a wonderful connection seemingly.

**-I'm loving you and missing you in this very moment-**

Quinn smiled with joy, completely enamored before composing a reply.


	18. Chapter 18

-0-

What do you do to burn my skin

when I look in your eyes?

What do you do to accelerate my breath?

What do you do for me?

What do you do with my body that miss your touch?

Why are you hypnotizing my way of loving?

What do you do for me?

Don't you see that I'm scared?

I am lovelorn, always in silent

I keep thinking about a way out

But at the end of the light,

I can only see you.

The romantic song playing low in the background of Quinn's room and the sound of rain falling through the window did little to distract the blonde. Nothing else really matters, all the world didn't matter in that moment. All her attention was on the phone, consumed by the other girl's voice and laughter.

Must be past midnight and they've been talking for about two hours now. They should end the call and go to sleep, but it seems like that's the last thing they both want. It's like they'd been quiet their whole lives until they met.

_Do I know her from another life?_

"That's why your mom chose your name?" Quinn asked a little sleepy, lying on bed with eyes closed, all curled up in her side already.

It's one thing to fall in love, it's another thing to feel someone else fall in love with you, and it's definitely another thing feel the person you love, even if they're miles away from you, feel that special person close to you. And this is exactly what is happening to Quinn right now, just with the sound of Santana's voice.

With every new thing she learn about Santana she can't help but fall further in love. It's inevitable. Everything about Santana is fascinating, even that silly voice she does when she's making a joke.

Quinn is suddenly seventeen again.

_"Yeah, that's why. She can be so damn weird sometimes."_ Santana affirmed with a small giggle. Melting Quinn's heart and body.

How on earth is Quinn ever going to explain what Santana provoke in her if words are already too small for this feeling? It's like finding the perfect valentine's day card for your perfect valentine, but can't find the right words to express exactly how you feel about them, yes, obviously what Quinn is feeling is love, pure and honest love. But lately the word love is just too small.

"Well I think it's cute. I love your name."

_"And I love you."_

Santana's words washed over her with a welcoming warm, she opened her eyes and smiled in the darkness of her room.

First love.

The first and only for Quinn.

But that's the thing.

She doesn't know if Santana is loving her now that she stopped loving Brittany, which would mean, -again, in Quinn's mind- that she's not loving now? Or that she didn't love her friend. Because love only happens once, and in some way there's one thing true for sure; you can't love two people at the same time, because if you really loved the first you wouldn't be thinking in someone else, right? So, maybe if Santana didn't love Brittany, then she's Santana's true and only love? Maybe Santana is really falling hard for her just like Quinn keeps falling for her?

_How can I know that type of answer?_

_Can I even ask her that?_

All this thing is still so new to Quinn that she can't help but overthink everything.

It's been two weeks since they ended their current relationships to start this new thing between them. Nothing more than fourteen days that sadly, they haven't had the chance to see each other given all the papers that Santana has had to do in order to be transferred to New York. Aside of the mess of finding a new apartment in that city.

But her girl made it, Santana finally made it and she's now there, talking with Quinn through the phone from her apartment near Central Park.

And despite the fact that they haven't seen each other for two weeks, they talk everyday through messages and calls. But is not enough. Quinn is been fighting with the need of just flight over there and finally see Santana, be near her again. But Santana is probably more than busy with work and some others necessary procedures and she doesn't want to bother her.

Brittany still crosses her mind often, and she feels bad, the worst friend in this entire world, the worst person even. But then Santana appears in her mind and honestly, everything else disappears.

"I love you too." Quinn shyly said and she could almost see Santana smiling at her, showing those adorable small dimples.

_"You do?"_

"Yes I do."

_"Awesome, good for me."_

"Good for you?"

_"More than good. __Now if you tell me that you love me just as much as I love you, then I could happily die right now."_

The blonde giggled for the fifth time that night with Santana's humor. She turned around to lay on her back while looking up to the ceiling and enjoying this playful side of the girl that made her heart skip a beat.

"Too bad I won't say anything then. I don't want you to died just yet."

_"Just yet, huh?"_ Santana joked again and Quinn's jaw was hurting for all the smiling.

They agreed to see each other in one more week, but Quinn was not sure if she could resist another day without this beautiful and charming human being. She really wish she could fall asleep in Santana's arms right now and wakes up with her in her dreams tonight.

It's so confusing how the _being in love _part is better than the falling in love part. And the falling in love part was fucking good. Now Quinn was simply flying.

"Tell me another thing about you." She inquired with a happy sigh after a while.

_"Aside of say how my days are dark here without you? Say other than I love you repeatedly and how much I miss you?"_

"God, you're so cheesy." Quinn pointed out giggling.

_But yes, tell me that over and over again._

_"What do you want to know?"_

"I don't know, anything really. Tell me something I still don't know about you."

_"Well, __I can sing, does that count?" _Santana declared timidly.

And Quinn's love for her just grew a little bit more.

_How hot is that?_

Now she's definitely going to ask for a song the next time she sees her.

"You're seriously perfect."

_"What can I say? I really am."_

The butterflies in her belly went crazy with Santana's low laughter in her ear. But it was kind of hard to hear what she said with clarity because apparently Santana was giving someone directions. And that's definitely weird.

"Didn't you tell me you were in your apartment?" Quinn questioned of all forms.

_"Yeah, why?"_

"Who are you talking to?"

_"No one." _Santana quickly said but something in her voice didn't sound convincing at all.

However, Quinn didn't say anything, maybe she just imagined it.

_"Now you tell me something."_ The brunette quickly returned to their conversation after some other noises on her side of the phone.

"What do you want to know?"

_"I don't know, whatever you want to share with me."_

"Ask me something and I'll answer."

_"Okay, good idea. Favorite color?"_

"Purple."

_"That's girly."_

"That's definitely not girly, it's just a color. What's yours?"

_"Black of course. Favorite number?"_

"13, I think."

_"You don't sound so convincing with that one,"_

"Because it's between 7 and 13, but I like 13 better."

_"Alright, summer or winter?"_

"Summer all the way."

_"Great, I like summer too. What do you like more, the dark night or the bright day?"_

Quinn chuckled tenderly. "What kind of question is that?"

_"Night or day?" _Santana tried again.

"Well it depends, of course."

_"Depends?"_

"Depends on the moment I guess."

_"That's fair, I think. Favorite book?"_

"You can't ask that to a writer Santana, of course I have tons of favorite books."

_"Forget that question then, __I don't want to mess up with your world."_

_Well, isn't she hilarious?_

"Silly."

_"What do you think about rain?"_

Quinn giggled again. "What is it with you and weather questions?"

_"I don't know, nothing. I'm just asking what comes first to my mind, so what do you think?"_

"I think it's romantic."

_"Romantic? This night must be pretty romantic to you then?"_

That made Quinn frown with confusion.

"How do you know is raining here?"

_"I... I saw it on the TV."_ Santana simply said, but again, she didn't sound convincing. _"Back to the questions. What do you prefer, cats or dogs?" _

"You can't make me choose between them! That's mean."

_"Cats or dogs?"_

"I won't answer that."

_"Come on, just play the game. They're really different."_

"But they are both cute."

_"Still so, which animal you like better?"_

_This woman is really stubborn._

"Alright, if I have to choose then I'll pick dogs."

_"So you don't like cats?"_ Santana teased and Quinn shook her head smiling.

"I didn't say that."

_"I know, I was kidding. I like dogs too, maybe we can have one when we move in together." _

The casual words spoken for Santana weren't so casual for Quinn.

There comes a moment, where all that Quinn sees are stars, shining in front of her with her bright new future and happiness.

Fear is always present too, but they already have made love uncountable times. After all their kisses, the after love kiss of realization in the beach, and all the good things that she's sure she's going to live as long as Santana can be by her side. Fear is nothing but a whisper of her past.

Santana realized what she just said and is about to say something, but then she stops herself. She sort of mumbled an apology saying that she didn't mean it like that.

And that's when Quinn knows.

Santana really loves her.

_"Can you please open your door?"_

Santana's voice snap her out of her thoughts, she sounds so small and doubtful now that Quinn even hates herself for giving her the wrong impression again.

Then the question hits her.

"Did you just say that I need to open my door?"

_"Yeah."_

"Why? What's outside?"

_"Just open the door and you'll see."_

Quinn stood up of bed doubtful, with the phone still against her ear while walking towards her door to know what Santana was talking about.

Why would she want Quinn to go and open the door? It's too late already and everyone in the building must be sleeping.

_Maybe she sent flowers?_

The thought of that was enough to put a smile again on her face.

That would be so sweet.

But then, she opened the door, and what she saw was hundred of times better than any bouquet of flowers.

The time stopped altogether.

Quinn's heart no longer felt as if it belonged to her. It now felt as if it had been stolen, torn from her chest completely.

The sight was just precious, it was like seeing her dreams represented in just one person and those so beautiful eyes.

Now she understand why Santana randomly asked for her address days ago.

_I must be dreaming._

"Surprise." Santana finally said after a few silent seconds. And her voice showed a clear nervousness, hiding with a smile the uncertainty behind.

Quinn didn't know if this was actually happening or her imagination was playing her a trick. She however, threw herself at the girl in front of her, forgetting about her phone that fell somewhere on the floor and forgetting about time as well. All that was important right now was Santana's present and how her arms were around Quinn's waist.

She was real indeed, Quinn was feeling the warm of Santana's body so this must be really happening.

The surprise was so magical that she even had trouble to open her eyes.

"I can't believe you're here." Quinn murmured against Santana's neck.

They didn't know how much time they stood still, just hugging each other for what seemed to be years, yet, it was still a short amount of time. And when her eyes finally met, Quinn felt something click, like a key turning in a lock. The light in Santana's eyes was beyond description, she was just as happy as her if not more.

The brunette lifted her hands caressing her way up until she reached Quinn's face, cupping her cheeks and giving her a short but intense kiss.

"I wasn't coming honestly. I was just going to wait another week for you to go there but I really couldn't wait any longer." Santana declared in between pecks, endless pecks against Quinn's lips before kissing her again, this time properly.

Santana moves her messy hair out of her face with her left hand while encircling the small of her back with her other hand, pulling Quinn closer, if that's even possible. The kiss was slow and tender and Quinn couldn't help but melt in her arms. It was also lingered, loving. She saw fireworks light up the rainy sky, her heart was beating like a drum. Nothing was wrong in that moment, everything was fine. Perfect even.

Santana rubbed her nose with hers once they pulled away, and then she leaned her forehead against the blonde.

It was almost too much happiness to take for Quinn.

"You really," Santana breathed, putting her both arms around her waist again. "Have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too." Quinn said sincerely before quickly close the distance between them again.

She couldn't bring herself of not having Santana's lips if she was right there, standing at her door.

It was like touching heaven.

* * *

"I love you." Santana whispered against Quinn's cheek before kissing the skin there.

The brunette looked down into dreamy hazel eyes with a lazy smile post mind-blowing sex. They didn't waste time to show their love for each other for about an hour and a half with just short pauses, their energies were completely consumed in the best way possible.

Two weeks could be a lifetime when you're in love.

"I love you too. Can you kiss me again?" Quinn asked impatient from beneath Santana, like a little girl asking for a candy.

And her expression was kind of serious. Way too serious and it made Santana smile.

But who can blame her? Santana's kisses are her number one addiction.

"Why are you even asking me that? What you want doesn't need a question Quinn, if you want to kiss me then just do it. You have my full permission whenever you wan-"

Quinn cut her off with her lips and Santana was more than happy to obey.

They've been kissing since the moment Santana showed up in her door with the best surprise she could have asked for. And still so, is not enough for Quinn, she can seem to bring herself to care though, even if their lips are kind of swollen now for all the kissing, she doesn't care, really. She needs Santana's mouth against hers all the time.

The brunette caressed her lips with Quinn's for another two or three minutes before lay her head down on Quinn's chest. And Quinn hugged her right away, maintaining their bodies as close as possible.

She meant it when she said that she didn't believe in all of this. It takes time to really fall for someone. Yet she believes in a moment. A moment when you glimpse the truth within someone. In that moment, you don't belong to yourself any longer, not completely at least. Now part of her belongs to Santana, and she can't take it back. She'll always belong to Santana now.

Against storm.

Against fate.

Against anguish and pain.

Even against love.

Against the love that Quinn still feels for her friend Brittany.

She's not proud of what she did, what she's still doing with Santana. But she is in love and when you're in love nothing but that person matters.

They haven't really talked about Brittany and Sam aside of the fact that they both know it's over now. Quinn only knows that Santana signed the divorce and now Brittany needs to sign too. And Santana only knows that Quinn broke up with Sam and that he hasn't tried to get back with her aside of two or three drunk messages.

But Quinn doesn't know how her friend is. And she really wants to know.

"Brittany hasn't tried to contact you?" She asked quietly.

"No, but I talked with Mercedes, she called me the other day and I really thought she was going to say some nice things to me again." Santana said sarcastically before lifting her head to look at Quinn. "But instead she congratulate me saying that this was the best thing I could have done because Brittany deserves better."

_I don't know who can possibly be better than you._

"What else did she say?"

"Nothing else really, she repeated that over and over again."

"Does she knows that we're together now?"

_Kind of together at least._

"Well, I'll assume that she doesn't know because that girl has no problem to say what she thinks and she would have mentioned it."

But Brittany knows, and that's enough to make her feel terrible.

It's an awful feeling that still doesn't go away.

"They will hate me for ever." Quinn commented sadly.

Although, she shouldn't feel sad because her friendship with Brittany and the girls it's over, she should smile because it happened, otherwise, she wouldn't be with Santana right now. But deep inside, she feels bad. Everyday and every night.

"Meanwhile, I'll be loving you."

And as easy as to breathe, just like that, Quinn's mood changed again.

It's almost funny how quick Santana can put a smile on her lips.

And that's enough, really, that's more than enough for Quinn. If Santana's love will stay with her for the remainder of this life then nothing is or will be bad enough to make her feel sad again. Nothing can be _that_ bad if Santana will be by her side.

She feels protected and safe, something that she hasn't felt since a long time ago.

Quinn brushed slowly Santana's bottom lip with her thumb, stroking softly Santana's mouth and she smiled under her touch. It was moments like these that made Quinn feel like nothing was wrong. They were meant to be, and everyday she was more sure about that.

"Why are you so sweet?"

"I can be a lot of things, sweet is just one of them." Santana winked with a cocky smirk that didn't fail to make Quinn's heart jump with excitement.

"And I love you for that." The blonde lifted her fingers from Santana's lips to her perfect cheeks making her close her eyes for brief seconds.

_As a matter of fact, __I love you for everything._

Santana smiled again, opening her eyes while supporting her weight on her elbows.

Then her face changed.

The seriousness of her face immediately told Quinn that she wanted to say something in fact, serious.

There's only one thing that makes a dream impossible to achieve: the fear of failure. And Quinn is begging right now that what Santana is going to say has nothing to do with their so fragile and new relationship.

Fear cuts deeper than swords, and Quinn knows this very well.

"Besides of coming here to see you, I came to tell you something as well, or to ask you something better say."

Quinn's heart began to accelerate with the clear nervousness behind those words.

_Stop making me feel funny all the time, will you?_

The blonde settled better on bed as well, supporting her head on two big pillows with Santana still lying between her legs but maintaining a friendly distance now.

But Santana didn't say anything for long seconds and it made Quinn feel nervous. Her eyes were glued on Quinn's as if she were trying to decipher some answer.

"What is it Santana, you're scaring me."

"Move in with me, come with me to New York."

And this is where it all begins for Quinn.

Everything starts right here.


End file.
